Mundos Diferentes
by sakurarika
Summary: El es de ese mundo y de otra especie, mientras que ella es de otro mundo, ambs con un mismo objetivo, aunq se sientan atraídos, hay algo q los separa y ellos lo saben
1. Encuentros

En una pequeña aldea muchas chozas y casas de maderas eran destruidas misteriosamente, las personas que vivían en aquel lugar salían huyendo ante aquel misterioso ataque. Un pequeño de unos ochos años de edad y una pequeña de seis años corrían detrás de las demás personas, despavoridas pero de pronto la pequeña niña cae al suelo, cubriéndose contra las personas que pasaban a su lado. El pequeño niño al darse cuenta que su hermana no se encontraba a su lado, sin pensarlo dos veces corre hacia donde yacía su hermana menor

En aquel cielo gris, un enorme dragón sale entre las nubes dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia sus presas. Ambos pequeños se abrazan y cerrando sus ojos temiendo lo peor, por unos segundos vuelven abrir sus ojos, pero esta vez de sorpresa al notar frente suyo la silueta de una mujer de largos cabellos negros que detenía con facilidad al enorme dragón, con un campo formado por ella misma. Ambos pequeños sonríen al sentirse protegidos

- llevaos a los niños, fuera de esta batalla –ordena la mujer, desviando su mirada hacia atrás hacia un grupo de cinco chicos

Uno de los cinco muchachos toma a los dos pequeños y como por arte de magia desaparece del lugar

- vosotros, alejaos de aquí –ordena nuevamente la mujer con voz seca a los otros cuatro muchachos, pero uno de ellos se niega hacerlo- alejaos!!! –grita con más enojo la mujer, al resistir aquel campo que quería destruir el dragón

Una extensa y cegadora luz invade todo el lugar, hasta que por unos momentos todo se encontraba en silencio para luego escuchar un ensordecedor sonido de explosión…

**Encuentros **

Lo más aburrido de todo era escuchar a su profesor de Historia dar la clase, muchos de sus compañeros se encontraban dormidos, era de esperarse que el profesor era un señor mayor de los 50 años de edad, sin remedio alguno se recuesta en el pupitre de su silla esperando que finalizara la hora, su vista se encontraba en la venta pero aun seguía recostada, _que vida más aburrida_ se decía la joven de cabellos castaños de ojos miel, quién cierra sus ojos con lentitud, era cierto tenía que estudiar para su ingreso al instituto, _como le gustaría tener aventuras_, vaya que era una soñadora llegando a sus oídos el sonido del timbre que daba finalizado las clases.

El profesor había salido, seguido por algunos de sus compañeros, acomodando su mochila, para luego estirarse un poco, escucha una voz conocida, mira a su lado encontrándose con su mejor amiga de cabellos lilas

Caminando por las calles de la ciudad se encontraba, las dos chicas en compañía de otras dos chicas una era de cabello rojizo y la otra de cabellos chocolate corto, todas de la misma edad, se encontraba conversando alegremente

- oh si claro –dice la chica de cabellos chocolates cortos- la próxima semana será esa fiesta, van siempre? –pregunta la chica a sus amigas

- pues claro, es de suponerse que sora ira con tu hermano –sonríe pícaramente la chica a la pelirroja, quien no duda en sonrojarse- o me equivoco?

- bueno… yo… -la pelirroja se limita a jugar con sus dedos, en forma de no saber que decir

- vamos yolei, deja de estar molestando a sora con mi hermano –le dice la joven de cabellos cortos

- bueno ya dejen, de hablar de mí –pide sora sonrojada- lo mejor es hablar de otra cosa, no lo crees? Mimi

- eh?... si, claro –afirma la chica con la cabeza

- oye en que mundo estás?! –pregunta la de cabellos lilas, dándole un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza de su amiga- no estarás pensando en un chico o si?

- por supuesto que no –contesta la chica- solo pienso en el examen, pero bueno, oigan aquel no es tu hermano kari

- que? –voltea hacia donde miraba la castaña- hermano? Es cierto

- oye! Tai! –lo llama la de cabellos lilas con gran entusiasmo al chico- que suerte sora

- ay!!! No sigas yolei –pide la pelirroja con pena de ver al hermano de su amiga

- hola chicas! –saluda el muchacho con una sonrisa en sus labios

- hola! –saludan las chicas con excepción de kari al muchacho

El aviso de un "ya llegue!" se escuchaba por toda la casa, la jovencita de cabellos castaños fija su vista en el pasillo sin encontrarse con nada, dejando escapar un suspiro talvez sus hermanas no se encontraban en casa, se encamina hacia la sala, para ver si sus hermanas habían dejado un recado, entrando hacia la sala pero dando un grito de susto al sentir el abrazo de alguien, se trataba de una chica de cabellos rubios de ojos azules que la abrazaba con gran felicidad

- ah!!! Ya suéltame!!! –pide la chica al dar muchas vueltas con su hermana quien no la dejaba- ahhhh!!! Ayúdame hermana –le pide la chica a otra chica de unos veinte años de edad de cabellos rojizos de ojos violeta

- zoe! Ya basta –dice la mayor de las hermanas con los brazos cruzados observando como su hermana menor es soltada y cae directamente en el sillón con los ojos desorbitados

- se puede saber ¿por que tanta alegría? –pregunta la jovencita reponiéndose a los mareos, fija su vista en su hermana del medio quien sonríe- no me digas –dice ella con una sonrisa en sus labios- el joven kanbara te pidió ser su esposa?!!! –pregunta la chica con emoción

- si!!! No claro que no!!! –Dice la chica mirando a su hermanita, la jovencita riendo por su broma hecha, de igual forma se encontraba la mayor riéndose- que graciosa, aun no

- bueno… ya son novios –deduce la jovencita, siendo respondida por un si de parte de la rubia- hasta que se te hizo

- si! Lo invite hoy a cenar –dice la chica muy alegre mirando a su hermana mayor

- eso quiere decir, que no solo Ryo vendrá hoy –dice la castaña mirando a su hermana- también vendrá Takuya, cielos muy pronto me llenaré de sobrinos –bromea la chica a sus hermanas, quienes la atacan con las almohadas- jajajajaja no basta!!! –pide la chica al ser ahora atacada por cosquillas de partes de sus hermanas

Durante unas horas, la joven de cabellos castaños se encontraba en la cocina dando los últimos detalles a la comida, ya que hoy era un día especial para sus hermanas, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios, el sonido del timbre sacando de sus pensamientos ¡ha de ser ryo o takuya! dice la chica, corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta, respirando hondo, abriendo la puerta encontrándose con un joven de cabello castaño de ojos celestes

- buenas noches, como has estado pequeña gatita –efectivamente como no olvidar de ese apodo que le puso el joven akiyama desde que tenía sus diez años de edad

- muy bien –contesta alegre la jovencita al verlo

Se encontraban cenando, era de esperarse que se encontraran conversando sobre los trabajos de la universidad en fin cosas de jóvenes adultos, solo deja escapar un suspiro hubiera ella invitado a una de sus amigas y así con alguien poder conversar, fija su vista en sus hermanas quienes conversan alegremente con los chicos, sin remedio fija su vista en su plato, se sorprende un poco ya que al alzar su vista se encuentra con una repentina aparición de un lobo, detrás de su hermana mayor, que la miraba esta dejando caer la cuchara que sostenía en su mano derecha

- mimi? –la llama con extrañeza la rubia mirando a su hermana menor que miraba para otro lado- mimi…

La castaña sobresaltándose, dándose cuenta de las miradas de los demás, apenándose un poco, disculpándose con los cuatro, lo mejor era no comentar nada de lo que acababa de haber visto en ese momento. Al terminar la cena, decide despedirse de los dos chicos, ya que debía terminar con un trabajo pendiente

- esto es más complicado de lo que pensé –suspira la chica, estirando sus brazos- bueno creo que es todo, después de todo, las chicas se encargan de lo restantes –opina ella levantándose de su silla, tomando en sus manos su reloj- lo mejor es que ya me recueste ya que mañana debo encontrarme con las chicas –dejando su reloj en su mesita de noche

- que?! creíste que esto era fácil?! –pregunta la voz de un hombre que se encontraba sentado en un trono- después de todo, no hay nadie tan poderoso como ella que pueda manipular los emblemas celestiales, de este mundo

- y que piensas hacer? –pregunta otra voz masculina fijando su vista fuera de aquel castillo en el que se encontraban- los has olvidado a ellos? –pregunta este volteando a mirar al hombre que yace en el trono

- no –contesta con tranquilidad el hombre- pero sin ella, ellos no son nada –sonríe con malicia, tomando en sus manos una copa de vino

El sol anunciaba un nuevo día, en aquella ciudad, las calles comenzaban a llenarse de autos.

- muy buenos días –saluda la castaña a sus dos hermanas, quienes les responden de a misma forma- he? Pensé que ya te había marchado, hermana –fija su mirada hacia su hermana mayor

- hoy no tengo clases de la universidad –contesta la mayor para luego probar un poco del té

- y los muchachos se quedaron hasta tarde? –pregunta ella comiendo un poco de u desayuno

- si, se fueron a las doce –responde la hermana del medio- te has levantado más temprano de lo acostumbrado

- lo que sucede, es que me voy a encontrar con las chicas –contesta ella levantándose de su puesto- bueno debo ir me

- oye pero que rápida –opina la de ojos azules- recuerda que debes llegar temprano, hoy visitaremos al abuelo

- claro! –responde la chica desde el pasillo de la casa

Durante parte del día, algunos profesores no habían asistido a las clases

- ayyy!!! Esto es el colmo me quede hasta tarde para que el profesor takanaka no haya venido hoy –se queja con gran enoja la de cabellos lilas

- vamos yolei, debes calmarte, quien iba saber que eso sucedería –le dice la de cabellos cortos- y mimi?

- se retiro, me dijo que ella y sus hermanas iban a visitar a su abuelo –contesta la de cabellos rojizos

- es cierto, que el abuelo vive a las afueras de la ciudad y cuida un templo? –pregunta kari a las chicas, quienes afirman con la cabeza

Su gritos eran de gran felicidad, al ver a sus tres nietas visitarlo, Las dos más grandes solo se limitan a negar con la cabeza

- como estás mi pequeña?!!! –pregunta emocionado el señor- seguro ya tienes novio, a ver cuéntame

- he? No, por ahora no –responde la chica con una gota en su sien

- hace tiempo que no e visitaban las tres –dice el hombre con gran tristeza

- vamos abuelo, sabes que estamos ocupadas –le dice la rubia dándole un abrazo- recuerda que nosotras siempre pensamos en ti

- si, pero solo las veo un día al mes –les recuerda el hombre con ojos llorosos

- oh, abuelo no seas tan llorón, acaso nos dejarás aquí fuera o que? –pregunta la mayor cruzando sus brazos

- no, claro que no, vamos entren –pide el anciano a las jovencitas- mimi?

- enseguida voy! –avisa la chica quien se encontraba abajo, tocando aun pequeño gato- bueno nos vemos –se despide la chica del animal, empezando a correr por las escaleras de aquel gran templo, pero un deteniéndose en seco al escuchar un sonido detrás de unos arbusto, dando unos pasos hacia atrás temiendo lo peor- quien anda ahí?! –pregunta la chica tragando saliva, abriendo grande sus ojos al ver salir de aquellos arbustos aun joven de cabellos oscuros de ojos del mismo color malherido- un chico…

El chico se mantenía con los ojos idos, caminando sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica, susurrando en voz baja un nombre hasta que sin aguantar más lentamente cae. Ella al darse cuenta corre antes de que el chico misterioso cayera al suelo, atrapándolo en sus brazos, sin saber que hacer solo se limita a mirar al muchacho herido- de donde salió? –se pregunta moviendo algunos mechones de la cara del chico- oye… puedes escucharme –el chico solo se limita a decir en voz baja un nombre- oye! Me escuchas! –tratando de despertar el chico

La rubia sale de la casa en busca de la menor a ver por la razón de su tardanza, buscando por el jardín sin encontrarse con la jovencita

- debo llamar a mis hermanas –dice ella recostando al chico en un árbol, se voltea con rapidez al escuchar la voz de una de sus hermanas- es mi hermana… hermana!! –grita la chica con felicidad al ver salir a su hermana de cabellos rubios- aquí!!!

La rubia fija su vista en aquel árbol, sin encontrarse con nada- donde se habrá metido esa niña

- hermana! Que ocurre?! –pregunta la jovencita notando que su hermana la ignoraba- espera! –notando que su hermana entraba nuevamente al lugar- que esta pasando

Todos a su alrededor empezando a girar entorno a ella, dentro de su cuello algo de color rosado brillando, lentamente cierra sus ojos dejándose caer por un misterioso hoyo dimensional. Abre con lentitud sus ojos, encontrándose con un cielo azul, para luego girar su vista hacia un lado encontrándose con el enorme pasto verde y flores a doquier, con lentitud se levanta

- donde, donde estoy? –se pregunta al darse cuenta que no se encontraba en el templo de su abuelo, fija su vista a otro lado- él! –Corre hacia el muchacho para tomarlo en sus brazos- está muy mal, debo hacer algo –notando que el muchacho se encontraba agitado y con fiebre- debo ayudarlo… que puedo hacer?, que debo hacer? –se pegunta ella cerrando sus ojos

- quien eres? –pregunta la voz agitada del muchacho que se encontraba con los ojos abiertos observando a la jovencita

- eso es lo de menor, debo ayudarte –responde ella mirando a sus lados, sin saber por donde coger

- no hace falta… que me ayudes –habla el muchacho con orgullo separándose de la chica, pero antes de levantarse cayendo

- espera! Estas lastimado –ayudándolo a reincorporarse- no puedes solo, después de todo no es mala idea ayudarte, déjate de orgullo

- quien eres? –pregunta el muchacho siendo ayudado por la jovencita

- mimi… ese es mi nombre –contesta la chica mirando a su al frente con seriedad- y tu eres?

- kouji… -contesta el chico sin dejar de mirar a la jovencita- de que región eres?

- región? Pues soy de Tokio –contesta la chica con simpleza

- Tokio?? –se extraña el chico al escuchar un nuevo nombre- tu vestimenta

- que hay con él? –pregunta ella notando que el chico miraba de arriba a bajo

- nada… olvídalo –contesta el chico, dando un gemido de dolor- maldición…

- estás bien? –pregunta ella mirando al chico con preocupación

- si –contesta él con sequedad- se siente la presencia de un monstruo

- que?! un monstruo –exclama ella sorprendida hacia lo dicho por el muchacho- no bromees así

- no es una broma, es verdad –contesta él, sin aviso alguno empujando a la chica aun lado, recibiendo a la criatura con su estomago ocasionando que sangre saliera por su boca- maldito! –susurra él, con gran enojo y fuerza propinándole a la criatura un golpe en la cabeza dejando aturdido al monstruo, este por su parte tambaleándose al tener su vista borrosa

Aquella criatura reponiéndose de aquel gran golpe, que rápidamente se dirige hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho

- cuidado!!! –grita con fuerza la chica temiendo lo peor, el chico sin saber que hacer se limita a cerrar sus ojos- no te acerques a él –grita ella con más fuerza

Abre sus ojos al ver a solo centímetros a la criatura que de pronto desaparece inexplicablemente, fija su vista a lo lejos y con grandeza nota el cuerpo de la chica brillar intensamente tan solo por unos segundos- quien es ella? –se pegunta el chico, cerrando sus ojos, cayendo al suelo escuchando muy a lo lejos la voz de la chica que lo llamaba _por que? por que? posee el mismo poder que ella_ se dice muy en su interior


	2. La historia se hace realidad

LA HISTORIA SE HACE REALIDAD… EL ELEGIDO DE LOS DIOSES

Se despierta muy asustado, ante cierto sueño que se le hacia realidad, fija su vista a los lados notando que se encontraba en un recinto familiar, tomando más aire y fuerza logra quedarse de pie, prosigue su camino fuera del lugar, tapando su cara por aquella molestosa luz, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbrarán a ello

- que haces? Sabes bien que esas heridas aun no han sanado –le dice una voz familiar reprendiendo al joven de cabellos oscuros largos, quien se limita a amarrarse su cabello con una liga

- estoy bien –contesta el joven desviando su mirada al lado encontrándose con un joven de cabellos azules de ojos del mismo color, llevaba puesto una vestimenta tradicional del Japón- que ha sucedido? –pregunta el con voz fría al joven

El joven se limita sentarse en el suelo, meditando con rapidez las preguntas hecha por el muchacho, quien al parecer no recordaba nada, de lo que le había dicho- veo que aun no lo recuerdas –prosigue hablar el joven con los ojos cerrados- fuiste atacado por uno monstruo espiritual, pero gracias a los dioses fuiste encontrando casi vivo

- Un momento! –el chico hace un breve recuerdo de aquel momento, dando con el recuerdo de una chica- y ella?! –pregunta este entre la sorpresa y la preocupación

El joven que se encontraba sentado, se levanta para mirar a su amigo a los ojos, quien se encontraba un tanto sorprendido, esperando su respuesta- sígueme –dice el empezando a caminar por un largo pasillo de aquel enorme lugar estilo oriental

Ambos se encontraban con la mirada fija en una cama, que reposaba la misteriosa joven que dormía tranquilamente en el lugar

- donde la encontraste? –pregunta el otro joven que no dejaba de mirar a la jovencita- no es de este reino y menos de los otros –deduce el chico desviando su mirada en su amigo que no paraba de mirar a la jovencita- kouji

- ella apareció de la nada –comenta el joven tratando de recordar su encuentro con la chica- solo sé que tiene un poder igual que ella

- te refieres a… -dice el chico con sorpresa, siendo respondido por un asentimiento de parte de su amigo

Abre sus ojos con lentitud, lo primero que divisa es el techo, dándose cuenta que no era igual al de su cuarto, vuelve a cerrar sus ojos, esta vez recostándose de lado, para volver abrir notando un espacio ancho de lo que supuestamente piensa que es su cuarto, o será que aun seguía dormida o soñaba despierta, abre con sorpresa sus ojos, sin pasar ni el segundo se levanta de la cama con susto, en realidad no era ni su cama, ni su cuarto donde rayos estaba?. Acaso seguía en casa de su abuelo, pero su cuarto no era tampoco así, desvía su mirada para distintos lados queriendo encontrarse con algo familiar

- es inútil, no estás en tu casa, si es lo que piensas –le dice la voz masculina del apuesto joven que se encontraba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados mirando a la joven

- donde estoy? –pregunta la jovencita asustada mirando al chico que se encontraba de frente a la cama- como llegue aquí, por que no recuerdo nada? –pregunta la chica colocando su mano en su frente en busca de recordar lo que había sucedido o por lo menos recordar como se había separado de su familia- mis hermanas…

- tus hermanas? –se extraña el joven ante el susurro de la jovencita que se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a caminar de un lado al otros- entonces tienes hermanas

- debo hacer algo, comunicarme con ella –se dice la jovencita perdiendo el control- deben estar preocupadas, ellas… mi abuelo, mis amigos

- oye… cálmate –le dice el joven de cabellos oscuro sin dejar de mirar a la chica, que se descontrolaba

- ayudame por favor –pide ella fijando su mirada en el joven- por favor debo regresar a mi casa –tratando de mantener la calma pero le era imposible al escuchar que el chico no podía hacer nada- por que?! –cayéndole unas cuantas lagrimas

- cálmate –ahora pide él, sin remedio alguno sujetando a la chica de los brazos y trayéndola hacia él, esto ocasiona que la chica se asombrara- está bien, yo te ayudaré –susurra el joven con delicadeza al oído de la chica, para que se calmara

- gra… gracias –agradece la chica sintiéndose bien en los brazos del joven, quien por su parte de igual forma siente lo mismo que ella

Unos cuantos tosidos de parte del otro joven de cabellos azulados, ocasiona que ambos jóvenes se separen rápidamente, el solo se limita a colocar la bandeja que tenia en sus manos en una pequeña mesa

- le traje algo para que comiera –dice el joven dando una miradita a su amigo, quien desviaba su mirada a otro lado- me puede decir su nombre, hermosa dama –dice el chico con toque caballeroso, ocasionando que su amigo se limitara a hacer un gesto de repugnancia

- Mimi –contesta la chica ante la generosidad del otro chico- y el suyo?

- Henry –contesta el joven con toda caballerosidad

Al terminar de probar el último sorbo de su té, dejando la taza en la bandeja baja su mirada con tristeza, no sabía ni la mínima razón del por que se encontraba en un lugar extraño, vuelve a levantarse de la cama, lo mejor era relajarse un poco, ambos muchachos eran atentos a ella, ya que aceptaban de que se hospedara en la casa

Admirada por todo el jardín, se notaban que lo cuidaban muy bien, prosigue su caminata hacia el extenso jardín, alza su mirada hacia la casa que era demasiada de grande se notaba que había miles de cuartos, vaya que eran de una familia adinerada bueno eso era lo que pensaba. Por unos segundos voltea hacia atrás, sintiendo como si algo la llamara

- entonces ella no es de este mundo, sino del otro mundo –deduce con facilidad el joven de cabellos azules, probando un poco del té- eso quiere decir, que el momento, ha llegado

- a que te refieres? –pregunta el con la mirada fija en el cielo azul, su mirada se encontraba tan perdida lo único que podía era escuchar cada palabra que decía su amigo, abriendo sus ojos con gran sorpresa- estás diciendo –mira a su amigo, quien le asiente con la cabeza en respuesta de un si

Unas cuantas personas la miraban como si se tratara de otro país o más bien de otro mundo, se preguntaba la razón del por que de sus miradas, se sentía muy extrañada de que tantas personas la miraran

- ha de ser extranjera –responde un anciano viejo con un bastón en sus manos observando las vestimentas de la chica

- o talvez sea de otro reino –comenta otro anciano arreglándose sus lentes para poder ver bien a la jovencita

La castaña se encontraba muy intimidad por las miradas de aquellos aldeanos, tratando de no enojarse ya que otras personas decían que talvez era un monstruo convertido en humano- disculpe, sabe donde me encuentro? – pregunta ella aun anciano barbudo como de sesenta y cinco años de edad

- en el reino de Ota –contesta el hombre a la pregunta de la chica

- muchas gracias, el reino de ota… -susurra ella- jamás había escuchado de este lugar –se dice ella mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente- aun no comprendo nada

Ambos se encontraban conversando tranquilamente, hasta que de pronto un hombre de barba negra llega entrando a la sala de pronto

- que son esas formas de entrar! –dice con cierta voz de enojo el chico de cabellos azulados mirando al hombre que se agachaba al frente suyo pidiendo perdón por la interrupción- habla –ordena él a su servidor

- mi señor, supimos que la señorita que se hospedaba aquí, salio del castillo sin darnos cuenta –avisa el hombre con preocupación mirando al muchachos

Ambos se levantan de sus asientos, sorprendidos por el aviso inesperado de parte de uno de los servidores, esto no era para nada bueno, la chica podía estar en grave peligro estando sola en el pueblo

- que esperas ordena a los soldados, para que la encuentren –ordena Henry a su servidor- no podemos perder a esa chica, es muy valiosa

- entendido, señor –se levanta con rapidez, saliendo a toda prisa del salón en el que se encontraban los dos chicos

- iré a buscarla también –habla el joven de cabellos oscuros saliendo del salón a toda prisa

Solo esperaba que se encontrara con bien y que ningún maldito se propasara con ella, no se lo perdonaría, si la historia era real entonces esa chica en verdad era muy valiosa para el reino de Ota y los otros reinos vecinos, se detiene por un momento al ver distintas calles sin saber cual tomar, se decide por el de su derecha. De igual forma se encontraba buscando a la chica los soldados del emperador

Unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás da, al encontrarse con unos hombres que se notaban que no era de confiar, sin pensarlo dos veces se dispone a correr lejos de aquel grupo en busca de ayuda

- por que ahora me estoy metiendo en problemas –se dice la chica sin dejar de correr, siendo seguida por detrás por aquel grupo- que alguien me ayude!!! –grita con toda sus fuerzas, para que alguien la ayudara, pero sin darse cuenta se tropieza con una piedra, cayendo al suelo bruscamente

- ya no tienes donde ir, pequeña –le dice el líder del grupo que sonríe con malicia- serás una buena ganancia

Dando varios pasos hacia atrás, pero siendo interceptada por otra persona, esta vez estaba perdida, debería por lo menos defenderse en algo o es que había olvidado las enseñanzas de su abuelo, antes de que uno de esos hombres la tomara, con fuerza le da una patada a uno de ellos en la cara estrellándolo contra la pared, el grupo se encontraba muy asombrado por la fuerza de la joven misteriosa que se levanta con firmeza de defenderse sin importar perder su vida por defenderse contra unos hombres

- no me importa si tengo que pelear o perder mi vida, pero no permitiré que rufianes como ustedes intenten propasarse conmigo –dice ella, harta de que las personas la vieran como un fenómeno o cualquier otra cosa- pero intentaré todo lo posible para regresar a Tokio!!! –grita ella histérica ante los hombres quienes se esconden entre ellos, jamás habían conocida a una chica tan valiente como ella

- está loca –murmura uno de los hombres a sus compañeros, quienes afirman con la cabeza

- eso es lo de menos –dice el líder mirando a la jovencita con decisión

Antes de que ellos atacarán a la chica, el grupo es derrumbado rápidamente por otra persona de larga melena oscura que mantenía en sus ojos un brillo intenso. La chica se sorprende que cae al suelo sentada

El grupo sale despavorido ante la fuerza de aquel muchacho, como si se tratara de un demonio enojado, con lentitud se voltea hacia atrás para mirar a la chica que se encontraba en el suelo un tanto temida

- te encuentras bien? –pregunta con una voz dulce, para que ella no pudiera temerle por la actitud que había tomado al pelear con el grupo, se agacha para ver más de cerca a la chica si no se había hecho daño- mimi…

- yo… -dice ella sin saber que decir, tratando de ser fuerte- perdón –saliéndole lagrimas por lo asustada que se encontraba, refugiándose en los brazos del muchacho- tuve miedo

- ya, todo está bien –dice el de cabellos oscuros, tranquilizando a la chica- desde ahora mi deber es protegerte y no permitiré que nadie te haga daño

- kouji… -la chica se limita a llamar por primera vez el nombre del chico

- lo mejor es regresar al castillo, Henry se encuentra preocupado –dice el ayudando a la chica a levantarse del suelo

- kouji… -levanta su cara para mirar al joven

- dime? –baja su vista para mirar a la chica

- gracias… -agradece ella ofreciendole una sonrisa al chico, quien por su parte responde de la misma forma

Durante mucho tiempo, los reinos se encuentran en guerra, pero se dice que los dioses celestiales enviarán aun ser elegido en conjunto de unos valientes guerreros de los diferentes reinos a aliarse para prevenir el desastre en los reinos y que el mal fluya, a ese ser valiente se le es llamado "el ángel del otro mundo"

- están diciendo, que ese ángel soy yo! –exclama la chica con sorpresa ante la historia relatada de parte del joven Henry quien le afirma con la cabeza

- no eres de este mundo, eso lo comprobamos –habla Henry, quien se encontraba con la mirada fija en ella- desde hace siglos atrás hemos estado esperando la llegada del ser elegido llamado el ángel del otro mundo, fuiste escogida por los grandes dioses

- pero solo soy una simple chica, que asiste aun colegio y que pronto haré mi prueba para ir aun instituto –dice la chica con la mirada baja- no creo que sea alguien escogido, discúlpeme joven henry, pero…

- sino lo fueras, no estuvieras aquí –dice el susodicho levantándose de su trono y acercándose a la chica, tomándola delicadamente de las manos- yo sé muy bien que eres a quien esperábamos con ansias

Ella se sonroja un poco, al tener muy cerca al joven apuesto emperador, mientras que por parte de kouji este se encontraba con seriedad mirando la escena sin decir nada, no era quien para interferir en la relación de ambos, se levanta del suelo para retirarse

- kouji… -notando que el chico se iba a retirar- espera! –Separándose a toda prisa de henry para acercarse al nombrado- tú… tú también piensas lo mismo?

- no, puedo asegurarlo del todo –dice el chico cerrando sus ojos- pero solo se que nuestro encuentro no fue coincidencia

- entonces aceptas tomar el papel de la persona escogida –interrumpe la conversación Henry

- pero debo regresar a mi mundo –le recuerda la chica con angustia

- solo hay una manera del que puedes regresar y esa es encontrar a los guerreros en conjunto de ellos podrás regresar a tu mundo y salvar este mundo

- en verdad?! –pregunta ella muy esperanzada ante ello, siendo respondida con un si por el joven apuesto- pero como poder saber quien es un guerrero

- fácil –contesta el chico con una sonrisa en sus labios, de su vestimenta saca algo que se lo enseña en sus manos- este es el símbolo con la cual puedes encontrar aun guerrero –enseña en sus manos una pequeña piedra color azul- su nombre es talismán, es el talismán del agua, kouji –fija su vista en el susodicho que se encontraba parado sin decir nada

- de acuerdo –solo deja escapar un suspiro de su boca, entre sus bolsillo saca otro talismán de color blanco- el talismán de la luz

La chica da cierto grito de sorpresa ante lo que tenía a sus ojos, eso quería decir que esos dos chicos eran uno de esos guerreros, vaya que toda esta noticia era difícil de creer quien iba a pensar que algo como ello le iba a pasar

- ustedes son –dice ella con asombro en ambos chicos, quienes afirman con la cabeza- increíble! –grita ella un tanto ahora entusiasta, eso quería decir que talvez encontrar a esos guerreros no era del todo malo y así poder regresar con rapidez a su mundo para volver a ver a su familia y amigos


	3. Conociendote un poco más

CONOCIENDOTE UN POCO MÁS

_Varias voces familiares escuchaba, que la llamaban podía ver los rostros de sus hermanas y abuelo, que se encontraban rodeándola, lentamente abre sus ojos _

_- hermanas, abuelo –dice la jovencita feliz de ver a su familia- estoy feliz de verlos –dice ella tomando la mano de su hermana mayor de cabellos rojizos, que la miraba con seriedad, lentamente sus hermanas y abuelo desaparecen- abuelo! Hermanas!_ –grita ella abriendo con lentitud sus ojos al encontrarse con la cara seria del chico de cabellos largos- kouji… -se sonroja un poco que desvía su mirada a otro lado- como te atreves a entrar a la habitación sin mi permiso –dice la chica un tanto enojada

- oye! No te quejes, que no ves que vine a ver como te encontrabas –dice el joven con sinceridad, ocasionando que la chica se sorprendiera un poco y lo mirara- además henry de igual forma esta preocupado –intenta el cambiar el tema

- el joven henry esta preocupado por mi –dice la chica de igual forma sorprendida, esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios- joven henry…

El nombrado se encontraba tomando algunos papeles importantes y leyéndolos, dejando escapar un suspiro- otra vez el reino vecino esta en guerra con el reino del oeste

- es cierto que estas preocupado por mi? –pregunta la chica alzando la vista hacia el joven

- bueno… -el sentándose en la cama de la chica sin mirarla- ya en el reino esta el rumor que el ángel del otro mundo ha aparecido –comenta el cambiando nuevamente el tema

La chica dejando escapar un suspiro, en verdad que sacarle la verdad al chico era algo difícil, bajando su vista- necesito hacer todo lo posible para encontrar a los otros guerreros, en verdad necesito regresar a mi mundo

Se encontraban caminando por las calles del pueblo, no se hacían esperar los murmuro entres las personas, esto si que incomodaba mucho a la chica

- adonde vamos? –pregunta ella mirando al de cabello oscuro, que seguía más delante de ella a paso rápido

- tu solo camina, ya lo verás –contesta el chico con los ojos cerrados, escuchando los murmuro de las personas a su alrededor

Fuera del pueblo, el camino en el que se encontraban los llevaba hacia un enorme templo. La chica se detiene ya que tenía cierta mirada un tanto desconcertada al ver el lugar, el chico se detiene para voltear al notar que la chica no lo seguía

- este templo… tiene un parecido al templo de mi abuelo –comenta la chica con voz muy desconcertada mirando el lugar

- vamos que esperas –dice Kouji mirando a la chica que no camina

- a… si, espérame! –pide ella corriendo hasta el muchacho y colocándose al lado de él

Se encontraba fija en todo el lugar, en verdad tenía un parecido al templo de su abuelo, cerrando sus ojos si tan solo al abrirlos encontrará a sus hermanas y abuelo, vuelve abrirlos encontrándose con el mismo panorama

- hey, Ya llegué! –grita el joven quien no deja de mirar hacia el lugar

La puerta se abre, dejando ver aun anciano que vestía como un sacerdote y saludaba al jovencito de cabellos oscuros, quien lo saluda de la misma forma. Dentro, el anciano le entrega una taza a la jovencita, para luego sentarse en un colchón

- ha pasado tanto tiempo, kouji –dice el señor mirando al jovencito que se encontraba sentado al lado de la jovencita mirándolo seriamente

- así es anciano guenai –dice el joven cerrando sus ojos y cruzando sus brazos- mira aquí te la he traído para que la conocieras –comenta el chico señalando a la chica

La joven quien tomaba un poco del té, deja de hacerlo, para mirar al anciano que se encontraba ahora frente suyo- que ocurre? –pregunta ella sin comprender lo que hablaban ambos hombres

- no lo comprendo –dice el anciano mirando a los ojos de la jovencita- no se puede sentir un poder espiritual fuerte en ella

- pues viene del otro mundo, ella aun no sabe controlar su poder espiritual debidamente –habla el joven con los brazos cruzados mirando al anciano- además ya sabes…

- entiendo –dice el anciano nuevamente tomando asiento en su puesto- puedes hablarme de tu mundo jovencita

- eh? De mi mundo… -fija su vista en el anciano quien le afirma con la cabeza- veamos… pues es parecido a este con la excepción de que no existen monstruos y es más avanzado, que más puedo decir…

- oye, guenai, para que quieres saber de su mundo? –pregunta con el ceño fruncido el joven mirando al anciano

- curiosidad –dice el anciano con tranquilidad

- y para eso pediste que la trajera, nada más para saber como es el mundo de ella!-dice el chico enojado mirando al anciano, tratando de no darle un golpe en la cabeza

- oye tranquilízate, te ves muy estresado te ha sucedido algo últimamente? –pregunta el hombre mirando al muchacho quien solo se limita a desviar su mirada sin responder a su pregunta- ya veo… -vuelve a fijar su vista en la jovencita- tu nombre es?

- Mimi –contesta la chica fijando su vista en el anciano- quisiera hacerle una pregunta

- por su puesto adelante –acepta el hombre mirando a la chica

- bueno… quisiera saber si tiene alguna idea, ¿donde podemos encontrar a los guerreros? –pregunta la chica muy interesada mirando al señor

- se nota que estas muy interesada de encontrar a los guerreros –desvía su mirada hacia el joven, quien se encontraba con una mirada seria- realmente no te puedo asegurar si sus ubicaciones siguen siendo las misma –dice el anciano tomando de sus manos una pipa

- oh… entiendo –dice la chica desanimándose un poco con la mirada

- ah! eso no importa, estoy seguro que encontraremos a los otros guerreros faltantes –prosigue el joven de cabellos oscuro

- eh? –alza su mirada para ver al joven que se encontraba mirando a otro lado con sus brazos cruzados, alegrándose al notar que el joven trataba de reanimarla con sus palabras- tienes razón

El anciano sonríe, al notar algo diferente en el joven, sacando la pipa de su boca en conjunto con el humo- uhm… jamás me imagine, que el demonio más temido fuera tan sentimental para animar a una niña

- callá! Anciano! –dice el joven abriendo sus ojos al volver a escuchar esas palabras

- demonio? –se extraña la joven fijando su vista en el chico quien la mira por unos momentos, para luego salir del lugar a toda prisa- kouji! –lo llama pero este había desaparecido del lugar

El anciano por su parte deja escapar un suspiro, dejando la pipa en la mesa- creo que me pase –dice el levantándose de su asiento

- que ocurre? Por que le dijo demonio? –pregunta la chica levantándose del asiento- por favor dígame, kouji el es…

- un demonio –prosigue el anciano mirando a la chica, quien se encontraba muy sorprendida

- como puede decir eso?! Si kouji es humano el…

- te equivocas, kouji permanece con una apariencia humana, pero su verdadera identidad es la de un demonio –confiesa el hombre con la mirada hacia fuera-

_Desde hace tiempo atrás… este mundo era gobernados por los demonios pero estos fueron desterrados por los grandes dioses, poco a poco los demonios fueron eliminados. No todos los demonios eran malos, hubieron algunos demonios que ayudaron mucho a los dioses… Al pasar los años los dioses escogían a unos elegidos con el propósito de exterminar a los demonios más fuertes en ese tiempo_

- estoy más enredada, que tiene que ver kouji con eso o es que acaso no me quiere decir la vida de él –dice la chica cruzando sus brazos mirando con reproche al anciano

- no, espera, ya voy para esa parte –dice el anciano fumando su pipa

- esta bien, no interrumpo más –dice la chica volviendo a prestarle atención al anciano, como si se tratara de una niña de seis años

_Se dice que antes de que los guerreros elegidos, fueran escogidos, un ángel del otro mundo de igual forma llego a nuestro mundo_

_- _QUE?!!!! –dice con gran sorpresa la chica mirando al anciano- pero como?!

- ejem… -tose un poco ante la interrupción de la jovencita

- lo siento –se disculpa ella muy avergonzada- prosiga

_Poseía el poder de sellar los poderes de los demonios y destruirlos a voluntad propia, era muy poderosa… Te preguntas que tiene que ver es chica en la vida de kouji, fácil. Ellos dos se conocieron, por un mismo objetivo el de eliminar aun demonio llamado Neo, al parecer la raza de kouji fue traicionado por ese demonio de alto rango, el decidió por sus propios meritos acabar con Neo, con el propósito de vengarse, pero el solo no podía, así que se unió con el ángel del otro mundo, ambos hicieron un pacto entre los dos… Neo fue sellado, pero el ángel del otro mundo murió, y kouji se mantuvo en este reino por una promesa que le hizo a ella _

Se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, sus cabellos largos se movían al son de la suave brisa, se podía percibir un aire de paz por el lugar, cierra sus ojos relajándose, pero abre sus ojos al sentir que alguien se sienta a su lado

- el anciano te debió contar todo acerca de mí –dice cerrando sus ojos evitando no perder el control y el enojo

- ni tanto –dice la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios- solo quería saber más de ti, por que no me dijiste que eres un demonio

- para que… -dice el seriamente- estoy seguro que, al igual que los demás hubieras huido de mi –comenta con gran frialdad apretando con fuerzas sus puño

- por supuesto que no –asegura ella, colocando su mano en el puño del joven, quien se sobresalta y la mira- después de todo, no me importa quien seas, solo se que eres mi amigo y juntos vamos a encontrar a los guerreros faltantes –asegura ella colocando su cabeza en el hombro del joven

- mimi… -abre un poco sus ojos al ver como la chica lo acepta tal como es, lentamente la refugia en sus brazos, ambos sintiendo sus cuerpos juntos- te prometo que te regresaré a tu mundo

- confió en ti… kouji –asegura ella con una sonrisa en sus labios

- hacen un buen equipo juntos, estoy seguro que ambos encontrarán a los otros guerreros –confirma el anciano acercándose lentamente a la pareja, que se separa rápidamente un tanto avergonzados

- avisa cuando apareces Guenai –pide el joven un tanto enojado mirando al anciano, ayudando a levantar a la chica

- tengo una ubicación pero no sé si sea la correcta, en la que un guerrero puede hallarse –comenta el hombre mirando a los dos jóvenes

- enserio?! Y donde es? –pregunta la chica muy alegre de poder encontrar aun guerrero

- en ciudad plateada –confirma el hombre mirando al joven, quien toma una mirada demasiado seria- kouji

- muy bien, ese será nuestro objetivo, ciudad plateada –asegura al joven, quien mira a la chica y le afirma con la cabeza

- estoy preparada para los riesgos –confirma la chica con una gran sonrisa

- debemos regresar al castillo y avisarle a henry –comenta el joven de cabellos oscuros

- es cierto, el joven henry nos espera –había olvidado por unos momentos al nombrado- vamos kouji –empezando a correr hacia la ciudad

- kouji… -llama al joven quien para en seco sin voltear a mirarlo- ten mucho cuidado, recuerda que hace tiempo tus enemigos te andan buscando, además…

- no tienes por que decírmelo, anciano –habla el joven con la mirada hacia delante- yo cuidaré bien de ella, no permitiré que le suceda, lo mismo que ella, no permitiré que nada, ni nadie lastime a este ángel, no en mis propios ojos, nos vemos –finaliza el chico empezando a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la joven esperándolo

- un nuevo ángel ha llegado a nuestro mundo –habla el hombre observando en las espaldas de la chica alas blancas- nuevamente un demonio y un ángel se unen para proteger nuestro mundo, confió en ustedes kouji, mimi… son la esperanza de este mundo de ahora en adelante


	4. Descontrol

Descontrol

**Descontrol **

_Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa, tengo 15 años y curso el tercer año de secundaria y muy pronto haré un examen para entrar al colegio superior, vivo con mis dos hermanas mayores Rika y Zoe, ellas dos en compañía de mi abuelo son mi única familia, mis padres pues ellos murieron en un accidente, eso sucedió cuando era muy pequeña, el día que mis hermanas y yo decidimos visitar a mi abuelo, algo extraño sucedió ese día, me encontré con un joven misterioso herido, intentando ayudarlo, cuando de repente aparecí como por arte de magia en un lugar distinto, un lugar que jamás en mi vida había visto o más bien un mundo misterioso, un mundo en donde habitan demonios, monstruos y muchas cosas, que en mi vida imaginaba ver, solo lo conocía por la televisión, para colmo me he convertido en alguien llamado el Ángel del otro mundo y la única manera de regresar a mi mundo, es por medio de unos guerreros y unos cristales misteriosos, con ello por fin puedo regresar a mi hermoso mundo y seguir con mi vida de estudiante, solo espero que encontremos pronto esos guerreros, ya que mi compañero de viaje no es tan social que digamos, pero estoy segura que juntos encontraremos lo que buscamos _

Buen día para seguir con su viaje hacia la ciudad, intentaba acostumbrarse a su nueva vida en ese mundo desconocido, ya había pasado dos semanas desde su partida del reino Ota en compañía de su compañero de viaje. Aunque había ocasiones que ambos, se peleaban por tonterías, los dos empezaban acostumbrarse a estar juntos y trabajar en equipo

- he… kouji

Se mantenía al lado del joven, quien se mantenía con la mirada seria sin dejar de caminar, como detestaba que fuera tan reservado, que estaría pasando por la cabeza del chico

- ¿que pasa?

Pregunta este, sin dejar de avanzar y mirar hacia delante, sin dirigir su mirada a la chica

- lo que sucede es que…

Intenta decir algo que le molestaba, pero sin darse cuenta cae al suelo brutalmente, al tropezarse con algo

- ayayayayay ¿pero que demonios?!

Mira la causa de su caída, encontrándose con el cadáver de una persona, grita con todas sus fuerzas, aterrada a lo que veía sus ojos, dando varios pasos hacia atrás

- ¿que pasa?!

Se acerca a la chica, para fijar su mirada en el suelo, impresionándose un poco, para luego acercarse y examinar bien la persona que estaba en el suelo o mejor dicho el cadáver

- le han chupado el alma a esta persona

Informa el joven levantándose del suelo, para mirar a la chica, que no dejaba de mirar el cadáver, su mirada se torna seria

- talvez aun el responsable sigue en estos lugares

- ¿estas seguro?

Pregunta ella desviando su mirada a su alrededor, temiendo un poco no quería encontrarse con horribles criaturas, nota a lo lejos un pequeño brillo

- cuidado kouji!

- que?!

Voltea para atrás, notando que encima de él se le venía la criatura de apariencia humana de ojos brillosos, cae al suelo en conjunto con la criatura que intentaba morderlo

- kouji!

- aléjate de mi vista!

Dice este, dándole un golpe con su pie, en el estomago a la criatura, quitándoselo encima, respirando entrecortadamente, pero nota que había fallado hecho un grave error al no desaparecerlo, ya que la criatura se dirige hacia su acompañante

- MIMI!

Se queda mirando como la criatura se le viene encima de ella, dando un grito fuerte, cerrando con fuerzas sus ojos, extendiendo sus manos adelante en forma de impedir a que se acercara a ella, de estas empezando a salir cierto aura rosada, que se expulsa hacia la criatura, quien explota de pronto, abre sus ojos para notar, que ya no se encontraba a su al frente la criatura, dejándose caer al suelo, suspirando aliviada

El pelioscuro fija su vista en la chica que yacía en el suelo, su mirada se torna un tanto seria, como si estuviera pensando algo, avanza hasta donde se encuentra la joven, que alza su mirada y se le queda mirando confundida, el por su parte extiendo su mano, para ayudar a la chica a levantarse

- ¿estás bien?

- si, ¿como estás tu?

Pregunta ella saliendo de su asombro, notando cierta herida en la cabeza del chico en la cabeza

- estas herido!

- estoy bien, no es nada, hay que seguir

La chica por su parte saca de su bolsillo, un pañuelo limpiando la herida del chico, quien se mantiene mirándola por unos momentos, ella por su parte se separa del chico dejando escapar otro suspiro, al parecer tenía que acostumbrarse de ver criaturas como esas en el mundo que se encontraba

- me preguntó cuanto falta para llegar a esa ciudad

- tres días más

Responde el muchacho empezando a caminar, seguida de la castaña que lo sigue por detrás

- vaya… –dice esta bajando la cabeza- pero eso quiere decir, que estamos cerca –habla con positivismo la chica con una actitud muy alegre

El chico solo se limita a sonreír al ver la actitud positiva de la chica, al parecer ya no se quejaba como al principio lo hacia, esa era buena señal, ya que internamente la chica se hacia más fuerte

- kouji, mira!

Llama al muchacho, para detenerse y admirar un lago que estaba por el camino

- que hermoso, sabes por donde vive mi abuelo, también existe un lago es muy hermoso como este, cuando era pequeña siempre iba con mis padres y hermanas a acampar –recuerda la chica, su mirada se pone un poco melancólica al recordar a su familia

- tus padres deben estar preocupados por tu desaparición

Prosigue el muchacho colocándose al lado de la chica, con los brazos cruzados mirando de igual forma el lago

- tú lo crees?

Pregunta ella con una media sonrisa en sus labios, su rostro es cubierto por sus cabellos de delante, ojala y fuera así, pero la realidad era otra

- mis padres murieron hace cinco años atrás, murieron en un accidente

Aquellas palabras hacen que el muchacho habrá sus ojos con sorpresa, no se imaginaba una noticia como esa, realmente la chica tenía una actitud fuerte, ya que mantenía una sonrisa aun teniendo recuerdos tristes

- yo…

Se coloca al frente del joven pelinegro, brindándole una sonrisa, muy honesta, haciendo sorprende al joven

- lo he superado, les prometí a mis padres que seguiría adelante y que iba a graduarme del instituto –dice ella guiñándole el ojo al muchacho- por eso ahora debo encontrar a los guerreros para regresar a mi mundo –toma de la mano del chico para correr en conjunto con él, con una alegre sonrisa

- "_realmente es fuerte, al contarme su historia_" –sonríe dejándose llevar por la chica- "_pase lo que pase, yo la protegeré hasta que encontremos a los demás guerreros" _

Caminaba por los pasillos de su palacio con una inquietud por dentro, se detiene al ver una silueta que se encontraba sentado en los barandales, una sonrisa aparece en sus labios acercándose a esa persona, recostando en el barandal con la mirada opuesta

- hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, fuiste tú que los enviaste a esa ciudad, no es así? Mira al señor que le afirma con la cabeza, el fija su vista en el cielo nocturno

- kouji no es de derrotar fácilmente, además no permitirá que le hagan daño a esa niña

Asegura esas palabras sobre el pelinegro, sin dejar de mirar el jardín, en su boca se hallaba una pipa, sacándola de su boca, para esparcir el humo en el aire

- pero temo por algo

- tiene que ver referente a kouji

Dice el muchacho desviando su mirada en el hombre, que le afirma con la cabeza

- creo que ya sé, que te inquieta, pero el ya debe saber, cuales son las consecuencias…te preocupas tanto anciano

- talvez tengas razón

Contesta el hombre fijando su vista en el cielo nocturno, para dejar escapar un suspiro- "_confiare en kouji en que no cometerá ningún error" _

Todo estaba casi oscuro, solo la luz de la luna alumbraba sobre esas aguas cristalina, se quita uno por uno la ropa que llevaba puesta, para caminar y meterse en el lago, aunque hacia frío, lo mejor era darse una ducha, sumergiéndose por un rato, mientras pensaba en como se encontraba sus hermanas y su abuelo, solo esperaba volver a verlos, ahora que lo pensaba tenía que preguntar cuanto guerreros son en total, que tonta era, sube a la superficie, mirando para todos lados a ver si se hallaba una persona por ahí, suspira aliviada saliendo del agua

#

Se encontraba colocando unas leñas a la fogata tranquilamente, esperando el regreso de la chica, se recuesta bajo un árbol, hacia tiempo que no se sentía tan relajado como ahora, decide descansar un poco cerrando sus ojos, suspirando profundo, sin darse cuenta quedándose profundamente dormido, dentro de ese sueño profundo vagos recuerdos empieza asechar su cabeza…

_Estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol con la mirada en el horizonte, pensando en tantas cosas, su mirada baja hacia el suelo, notando a una joven de cabellos negros largos, de piel clara y ojos mieles, estaba sentada en una roca mirando de igual forma el horizonte, su dulce voz llega a sus oídos _

_- por que no bajas, así podemos conversar mejor_

_- no quiero!_

_Es su fría respuesta, bajando su mirada hacia la chica, quien lo mira por unos momentos para luego sonreírle, el solo frunce el ceño_

_- no deseas que vea la herida que llevas en el hombro ¿no es así? _

_El por su parte se sobresalta con sorpresa mirando a la chica, que lo mira con una gran sonrisa, sus mejillas se ruborizan, como era posible que esa chica supiera sobre su herida, desvía su mirada a otro lado_

_- no se de que hablas!_

_- entiendo…entonces yo subiré para que conversemos _

_El chico abre sus ojos, para volver a bajar su mirada hacia abajo, notando que la chica ya no se hallaba en el lugar, desvía su mirada a todos lados, para luego fijar su mirada al frente, ocasionando que este por casi caiga del tronco del árbol, pero es sujetado por la chica antes de caer, está vez se sentía muy estúpido, no podía creer que una mujer lo sorprendiera de esa forma, suspira hondo con intenciones de gritarle a la chica, pero sus labios son tapados por el dedo índice de la chica, que lo evitan hablar, nota que la chica por su parte quita su dedo, para luego sentarse más cerca de él _

_- ahora que soy el ángel, es nuestro deber cuidar los emblemas celestiales, para derrotar a Neo, es lo que quieres ¿verdad?_

_- Minami… _

_La chica baja su mirada con tristeza, el nota ello, lo que más detestaba era ver a una mujer sufrir por dentro, su mirada se desvía con un sonrojo en sus mejillas_

_- yo te protegeré Minami, ambos tenemos el mismo propósito, por eso te protegeré _

_- kouji… _

_- gracias _

_Agradece la chica mirando al pelinegro, el por su parte fija su mirada en la chica, para luego volverla a desviar _

_El joven de cabellos negros, extiende sus manos, apareciendo en ellas unas esferas de color oscuro, ocasionando una pequeña explosión, en donde se hallaba un grupo de monstruos, al parecer uno había escapado de la explosión dirigiéndose hacia él, quien lo toma desprevenido, de repente se escucha un aplauso a la vez que la criatura explota en los ojos del pelinegro, dejándolo asombrado, desvía su mirada hacia unos arbustos, topándose con la mirada seria de la joven de ojos castaños, para luego notar como ella se gira, dándole la espalda y entrar hacia el bosque oscuro _

_Por su parte despierta del asombro, empezando a correr hacia donde se había ido la mujer de cabellos negros_

_&_

_La mujer de largos cabellos negros, de ojos mieles, daba varias pasos hacia atrás, ya que su barrera estaba siendo rebotada por el enemigo, un sudor baja sobre su sien, intentando no darse por vencida_

_- MINAMI!_

_-KOUJI! _

_El nombrado por su parte corre a gran velocidad al notar en el aprieto, que se encontraba la muchacha_

_- kouji vete, no voy a soportar más_

_Asegura la chica, notando como el enorme dragón intentaba romper la barrera de la chica _

_- olvidalo, te dije que estaría contigo_

_- kouji…yo… quiero decirte_

_Pero se detiene al sentir como su barrera desaparece, sus ojos se abren de par en par, alzando su mirada en el enorme dragón _

_- MINAMI!_

_El pelinegro por su parte corre con más velocidad, pero se detiene, sus ojos se abren, al notar como la chica empieza a brillar por todo su cuerpo, una nueva barrera cae en el lugar, dejándolo fuera de la pelea, golpea con fuerza la barrera con intenciones de ayudar a la chica, pero era inútil _

_- MINAMI!_

_La nombrada por su parte, desvía su cabeza aun lado, topando su mirada con la del pelinegro _

_- te amo_

_Son las últimas palabras de la chica, antes de ver en sus ojos una enorme explosión, la barrera desaparece, haciéndolo empujar muy lejos del incidente _

_AAAHHHH!!_

Sus ojos se abren al escuchar un grito conocido, se levantan rápidamente, corriendo a gran velocidad, esquivando los árboles hasta detenerse, encontrándose con algunos hombres que sostenían a la chica con fuerza, empieza apretar fuerte sus puños, se trataba simplemente de débiles humanos, que querían propasarse con su compañera, pero eso no lo iba permitir

- sueltala…

Le ordena aun robusto hombre, de barba larga, que poseía entre sus brazos a la delicada joven, que intentaba escapar pero era inútil, colocándole un cuchillo en la garganta a la jovencita, quién se queda quieta con temor a lo que estaba apunto de pasarle

- quien te crees mocoso, en estar dándome orden

- ja! Estúpido, si no deseas morir, suéltala inmediatamente

Esa voz y esa expresión fría, la deja sorprendida, no era el mismo kouji de antes, algo distinto había cambiado, en sus ojos se reflejaba un brillo malicioso, como si se tratará de un demonio apunto de sumergir, una vez más sus ojos se abren de par en par, internamente nuevamente estaba apunto de sumergir el verdadero yo del chico

- humano estúpido, estás hablando con un demonio, no con uno de su especie

- kouji… no…

Extiende su mano derecha, su vista empieza a nublarse al sentir el fuerte agarre del hombre en su cuello, no la dejaba respirar muy bien, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, más bien le preocupaba que el chico despertará su verdadero yo

- maldito demonio, que haces convertido en uno de nosotros, ustedes deberían desaparecer de este mundo

- patético

Sonríe con malicia, cerrando sus ojos por unos momentos para volver abrirlos, en ellos se podían apreciar un color dorado intenso

- detente, te lo pido

Sus ojos empiezan a emerger lágrimas, al ver un comportamiento distinto en el pelinegro, quien por su parte estaba con la mirada fija en sus presas

- ataquenlo!

El pelinegro por su parte sonríe con malicia, notando como los hombres se le acercan, por su parte los esquivas fácilmente, mandándolos todos al suelo, sus ojos empieza a brillar más intenso, sus uñas empieza a crecer más de la cuenta

- realmente es un demonio!

Dice uno de los hombres aterrado, al notar como alrededor del chico un aura oscura emerge de él

- ¿que hacen?! Vamos mátenlo, aun sigue con la apariencia humana así son débiles…

Sus ojos se abren, al notar la mirada del demonio en él, grave error al decir esa información, deja caer a la chica al suelo, dando varios pasos hacia atrás

- ahí esta tu chica, pero no me hagas daño

Pide misericordia el hombre, sin dejar de caminar hacia atrás, sus compañeros ya había salido huyendo

- por haber atrevido a lastimarla, ahora pagarás estúpido humano

Su voz fría y sus ojos estaban fijos en el hombre, que temblaba y pedía por su vida, nota como se alejaba a toda prisa, su sonrisa se amplia, después de todo le encantaba corretear a sus presas para al final eliminarlas, da un paso adelante, pero se detiene en seco al sentir un agarre en su pantalón oscuro, baja su mirada encontrándose con la chica, que intentaba recobrarse

- no lo hagas

Niega con su cabeza, respirando entrecortado, ya que antes de que el pelinegro llegará, había sufrido leves golpes en su cuerpo por parte de los hombres, alza su mirada fijando sus ojos en el demonio

- mimi…

Sus ojos poco a poco, vuelven a su normalidad, coloca una mano en su cabeza, hacia tiempo que no le pasaba, el de perder su control con los humanos, se da cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba la chica, se arrodilla notando que esos engendros hombres le habían hecho daño y el ni siquiera había estado ahí para ayudarla

- yo…

- me alegro, que hayas vuelto a ser el de siempre

Esboza una sonrisa mirando al muchacho, quien por su parte se sobresalta y sin pensarlo, la atrae hacia sus brazos

- por mi culpa, ellos pudieron hacerte mucho daño, esto no hubiera pasado si hubiera estado contigo

- kouji… estoy bien, enserio

Asegura ella, sin separarse del pelinegro, cierra lentamente sus ojos, aquel abrazo le brindaba mucha protección, una sonrisa aparece en sus labios, lentamente responde de la misma forma, ambos se separan al darse cuenta que era una escena comprometedora, sus mejillas se ruborizan desviando su mirada a otro lado

- bueno, eso te pasa por no hacerme caso

Intenta actuar de lo más normal, tratando dar olvido a la escena, ayudando a la chica a levantarse

- acaso querías verme desnuda?! Pervertido!

- oye! A quien le dices pervertido, mocosa

- a quien le dices mocosa!

- a ti tonta!

Ambos acercan sus caras enojadas muy cerca, para luego ambos al mismo tiempo darse la espalda, cruzando al mismo tiempo sus brazos, enojados el uno con él otro

- vaya, vaya… quien lo diría, kouji el demonio más temible, peleando con una niña humana

Al escuchar esa pequeña frasecita, su mirada se fija en la rama de un árbol, encontrándose con una mujer de largos cabellos rojos, de tez pálida como la nieve, ojos de color de la sangre, sus labios estaban pintado de rojo, su vestido largo negro, abierto desde los pies hasta los muslos, con un cuerpo escultural, en sus manos llevaba un abanico estilo oriental, con la mirada fija en el nombrado, sin olvidar su frente que llevaba un pequeño cristal oscuro en forma de media luna


	5. Confianza

Confianza

_**Confianza**_

_- __**vaya, vaya… quien lo diría, kouji el demonio más temible, peleando con una niña humana**_

Al escuchar esa pequeña frasecita, su mirada se fija en la rama de un árbol, encontrándose con una mujer de largos cabellos rojos, de tez pálida como la nieve, ojos de color de la sangre, sus labios estaban pintado de rojo, su vestido largo negro, abierto desde los pies hasta los muslos, con un cuerpo escultural, en sus manos llevaba un abanico estilo oriental, con la mirada fija en el nombrado, sin olvidar su frente que llevaba un pequeño cristal oscuro en forma de media luna

- quien diablos eres tú?

Pregunta el demonio, colocándose al frente de su compañera, quien por su parte se mantenía muy concentrada mirando a la mujer, al parecer conocía al pelinegro

- vaya, tanto años han pasado, que ya ni me recuerdas, no puedo creerlo, con razón de seguro hasta olvidaste a esa otra mujer y ahora te encontraste con esa niña

- cállate!

- debe referirse a…

- exacto, como es que se llamaba, mikami, miyavi yo que sé, ya sabes esa mujer que era supuestamente un ángel del otro mundo, pero al final lo único que logro fue empeorar las cosas en este mundo

- maldita! Como te atreves!!

El pelinegro por su parte se impulsa con gran fuerza, quedando en el mismo tronco donde se hallaba la mujer apunto de propinarle un buen golpe, pero esta desaparece en sus ojos

- has perdido tu fuerza, cada vez más estás débil, pobre demonio, cuando menos te lo esperes serás un simple demonio de rango bajo, aunque yo creo, que ya lo eres, no lo crees?

Esas palabras, resonaban en su cabeza como una mala noticia, sus ojos se abren, al notar a la mujer detrás suyo, para voltear y notar que está toma su cara en sus manos, y la mira por unos momentos

- es solo una niña, no entiendo, que problemas puedes traernos a nosotros, pero en todo caso, lo mejor es eliminarte

- no te atrevas!

Toma desprevenida a la mujer, con un golpe fuerte sobre su cara, empujándola con fuerza hacia el suelo

- acaso no te enseñaron, que no se debe golpear a una mujer

Se levanta del suelo, limpiando el hilo de sangre que salía de sus labios, realmente no había podido darse cuenta de la rapidez del muchacho sobre ella

- si me lo enseñaron, pero siempre hay excepciones, más si se trata de alguien como tú Rinka, el demonio de los vientos

- vaya, vaya, ya veo que no te has olvidado de mí

- como olvidar una cara tan odiosa como la tuya, después de todo tu esencia es la misma que la de ese traidor

Era como un juego de tenis, ya que estaba muy perdida, pero realmente estaba claro que esos dos eran demonios y muy conocidos, aunque sus apariencias realmente engañaban a simple vista

- solo he venido a conocer a este nuevo ángel, después de todo tarde o temprano, nuevamente la perderás, como la perdiste a ella

- eso lo veremos

Dice el pelinegro mirando con frialdad a la demonio, que sonreía con malicia, fijando su mirada en la chica

- veamos cuanto puede durar ella en este mundo, después de todo, no hay ningún ángel que resista mucho tiempo y esa niña no sería la excepción, muere o se rehúsa a seguir con su misión

- pero quien te crees! Yo le prometí al joven Henry seguir con mi misión y me importa muy poco lo que pienses, por lo menos haré el intento de regresar a mi mundo

Una sonrisa triunfante en el demonio de cabellos negros aparece, mirando a la pelirroja quien por su parte frunce el ceño, al escuchar como simplemente la niñita se dirige a ella sin temerle e ignorando todo lo que había dicho

- pobre niña humana, no sabes lo que te espera de ahora en adelante… yo tú, no confiaría en ese demonio, por su culpa la anterior elegida murió

Se asombra ante esa noticia por parte de la pelirroja, el pelinegro por su parte se limita a mirar al demonio con frialdad sin decir nada

- que pasa, no te ha contado, vamos por que no le cuentas

- cállate!

Hace un movimiento circular con su abanico, ocasionando una gran ventisca haciendo empujar con fuerza al pelinegro, quien por su parte intenta resistir, pero era inútil ya que la fuerza del viento lo hace echar hacia atrás, golpeando su espalda contra un árbol

- Kouji!

Corre hacia el pelinegro, quien se encontraba un poco lastimado, intentaba levantarse pero sus fuerzas le fallan en ese momento

- que débil te has puesto, este debe ser el momento adecuado para terminar contigo, así que prepárate…

Alza su mano en ella con el abanico, apunto de lanzar otro ataque, pero se detiene al ver como la castaña se coloca al frente, protegiendo a su enemigo

- ya veo, tu quiere morir primero, tus deseos se harán realidad, así nos desharemos de un segundo estorbo

- no te atrevas a lastimarla

Baja su mirada en el indefenso pelioscuro, quien trata de levantarse, pero sus fuerzas le falla nuevamente, una sonrisa burlona aparece en ella

- y que piensas hacer, en esas condiciones ¿eliminarme? no me hagas reír, tu fortaleza se ha debilitado, no cabe duda el estar con esos seres te ha hecho débil sobre todo con esa mujer quién para colmo se sacrifico por ti

- maldición… rinka…

Aprieta con fuerza sus puños, mirando con gran frialdad e ira al demonio, que hablaba con mucho sarcasmo y sinceridad en las palabras, sus ojos empiezan a demostrar un brillo intenso, pero al intentar levantarse y atacar a la mujer, se detiene al escuchar las palabras de la castaña

- Ya basta! Si ella se sacrifico por Kouji estoy segura que lo hizo por que lo amaba, el hecho de que él se ha diferente a ustedes, no te da el derecho de llamarlo débil, estoy seguro que el es muy fuerte, más fuerte que tú y otros demonios, a diferencia de ustedes que lo traicionaron, estoy seguro que el jamás lo haría, por eso… por eso seguiré creyendo en él, aunque mi vida dependiera de él, no me importa

Había sido muy sincera, demasiado sincera con esas palabras, estaba muy seria con una mirada en la demonio, quién por su parte se sorprende un poco ante sus palabras, talvez sus palabras no ayudaban en nada, pero aun así creía fuertemente en el demonio que la acompañaba que la iba a devolver a su mundo

- mimi…

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, al escuchar sinceras palabras de parte de la castaña, dejándolo fuera de si, pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, sintiéndose agradecido de que esa niña confiará en él, de una forma tan abierta y defenderlo de sus enemigos, hacia tiempo que nadie lo hacía y ahora esa humana de otro mundo, lo hacia sin dudar de sus palabras

- muy bien

Cierra sus ojos esbozando una sonrisa, estaba segura que ahora en adelante debía ser más precavida con esa unión entre el nuevo ángel y el demonio, que al parecer más que nunca ambos daban la vida por uno del otro, aunque no se dieran cuenta de ello, desaparece de pronto entre los ojos de los dos jóvenes

- se han salvado por el momento, cuando los vuelva a ver, les aseguro que no quedará nada de ustedes dos, perdedores

La voz del demonio se escuchaba en eco dentro de ese bosque sin olvidar su risa maquiavélica, dando por terminado que el peligro había acabado. La castaña por su parte suspiran profundo, mientras que el demonio por su parte intenta reincorporarse pero sus fuerzas le fallan

- ¡kouji!

Se voltea con rapidez, acercándose hacia el demonio con gran preocupación, al ver productos de herida en su cuerpo, por la pelea en contra de otro demonio

- por que no huiste, cuando podías… yo la hubiera eliminado

- jamás te dejaría! Como quieres que me fuera, mira como estás ahora

- yo no te pedí, que te quedarás! Estoy segura que si hubiera sido otro demonio distinto te hubiera eliminado un abrir y cerrar de ojos

- no me importa!

Sus ojos se abren al ver a la chica actuar de una forma abierta con él y preocupándose más, aprieta con fuerza sus puños ¿porque? Por que se preocupaba por él? No la entendía

- la próxima vez cuando veas el momento indicado de huir hazlo

- no lo haré… aunque me pidas algo así, no lo haré!

- eres una tonta!

- dime lo que quieras, pero no huiré, jamás lo haría

Baja su mirada con tristeza, después de todo no quería perder a otra persona valiosa, como lo era el pelioscuro para ella, aprieta fuertemente sus puños

- mimi…

Ya habían llegado a la ciudad, que tanto ansiaban en llegar, personas a doquier, puestos de comerciantes, en fin monotonía como en las otras ciudades vecinas a estas, había pedido un cuarto gracias al dinero, que les había dado el joven emperador del país de Ota, deja escapar un suspiro, fija su vista en el chico que yacía recostado en la cama aún leves heridas y sudando por el fogaje que le producía la fiebre, vaya no se imaginaba, que a los demonios también le daban fiebre, coloca una bolsa de hielo sobre la nuca del pelioscuro que dormía

- debo hacer todo lo posible para que se le baje esta fiebre, comprare algo de comida y medicina eso me ayudará mucho, pero kouji es un demonio que debería comprarle, no voy a decirle a un vendedor he... tiene medicina para que aun demonio se le quite la fiebre

Su cara hacia gestos, al pensar esa pregunta fuera de si, niega varias veces con la cabeza, no podía llegar y de repente preguntar por medicina para un demonio, deja escapar un suspiro, fijando su mirada en el chico, verlo de esa manera le partía el alma, ya que siempre, él se mostraba serio y seco con ella, sin olvidar lo orgulloso que era

- kouji…

Reconoce de una vez la voz de la joven, abre lentamente sus ojos, al ver esa expresión de preocupación en ella, no era de esperarse, él ahí en esa cama tendido, como si se tratará de un enfermo humano, detestaba sentirse así, inútil sin siquiera poderse levantar, la próxima vez Rinka se lo pagaría

- mimi…

Ella por su parte toma la mano del pelioscuro, para luego brindarle una dulce sonrisa, el por su parte la mira por unos segundos para luego regresarle la sonrisa, una vez más ese demonio mostraba una sonrisa delante de un humano

- iré a comprar algo para que comas, talvez así puedas sentirte mejor y también traeré medicinas, bueno…. si es que hay…

Baja un poco su mirada, aunque lo viera de esa forma, el chico de verdad era de otra especie y no podía ayudarlo con medicamentos humanos

- no te preocupes yo me recuperaré solo, después de todo soy un demonio

Contesta el, sentándose en la cama, con intenciones de levantarse, pero su compañera lo detiene, pidiéndole que se recostará, aunque al principio se negaba, opta por obedecer a la joven

- nos vemos ahora

Sonríe ella alzando su mano en forma de despedida, para salir de la habitación dejando aun solo Kouji, que se limita a mirar hacia el techo por unos momentos, para volver a cerrar sus ojos

- te esperare…

Es lo último que logra decir, para luego quedarse profundamente dormido

**#**

Al pisar la calle, era de esperarse que viera gente a montón, que pasaba de un lado al otro, después de todo era una ciudad, para colmo una ciudad que no conocía y menos a ninguna persona, que más daba, comprar lo que se proponía y regresar al recinto en el que se encontraba, empieza a caminar mirando a los lados, coger a la izquierda o a la derecha ese era su enigma, deja escapar un suspiro sin remedio alguno optando por la derecha. Era como si se tratará de una excursión, en donde conocía una nueva ciudad, pero no era así, por lo menos siempre estaba acompañada del grupo de sus compañeros o el profesor, pero más con sus amigas, quienes les encantaban comprar recuerdos de la ciudad, no era momento de estar recordando, lo primero era encontrar una medicina para el chico, fija su mirada en el cielo claro

Variedades de artículos buenos para comprar, aunque para ello no estaba en la ciudad, ahora que lo pensaba, era para buscar a una persona que tuviera uno de los cristales que igual forma poseían Kouji y Henry, sin dar olvido de que se tratará de un guerrero y si lo hiciera por su propia cuenta, sin que el demonio acompañante la ayudará, buena idea por una parte, pero por otra tenía que pensar en la situación en que se encontraba su compañero de viaje

**&**

Camina por las calles de la ciudad, en busca de un medicamento para demonio, entre tantas tiendas, todos daban como respuesta a que no vendían esa clase de medicamento, talvez lo tomaban como broma de la chica extranjera, después de todo su vestimenta era distinta a las de las personas que vivían en la ciudad, sentía que su tiempo talvez terminaba, sale de esa última tienda, fija su mirada en el cielo, pronto iba a oscurecer y ningún medicamento para el demonio, solo había podido comprar algo para comer, no quería darse por vencida… otro suspiro sale de su boca, fijando su mirada en el cielo

- no puedo rendirme, no ahora, estoy segura que puedo encontrar una medicina que ayude a Kouji salir de esa fiebre, aunque sea un demonio… él

- un demonio? Buscas medicina para un demonio?

Esa voz sorprendida llega a oídos de la joven, quien se sobresalta gira hacia atrás, encontrándose con un joven de cabellos azulados, que traía puestos unos lentes con la mirada fija en ella, como si estuviera analizándola internamente

- demonio? Yo dije demonio, no para nada

Ella ríe graciosamente, ya que el chico no la dejaba de mirar al decir "demonio" salir de sus labios

- si estás buscando medicina para demonios, hay una tienda fuera de la ciudad, talvez hay puedas encontrar lo que buscas

- enserio?!

Se levanta del puesto, con la esperanza de que realmente en esa tienda hallará lo que tanto buscaba, sin pensarlo dos veces inicia su recorrido hacia fuera de la ciudad, claro sin antes preguntarle al chico donde quedaba exactamente el lugar

- muchas gracias! Realmente te lo agradezco

- Jou, mi nombres es Jou

- Jou, mi nombres es Mimi

Se presenta la jovencita amigablemente, estrechando su mano con la del joven, que le sonríe

- yo te llevaré, vayamos juntos a la tienda ya, que yo también, voy para allá

- me parece perfecto! Entonces vamos juntos

**&**

Era como un dolor en el pecho que sentía, ya que se retorcía en esa cama, sudaba mucho, mientras su agitación era continua, apretaba con fuerza la sabana en un puño, por que ahora esta fiebre le provocaba esos dolores, que hacía tiempo, no pasaba, nuevamente esos recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza, por que no podía olvidar

- Minami… mi..mi..

Abre sus ojos, respirando entrecortadamente, con intenciones de bajarse de la cama, pero algo lo detiene, vuelve a retorcerse de dolor

- ¡mal…dición!

_Sigues siendo un demonio, aunque estés al lado de esos humanos, aun sigues siendo de nuestra raza, no puedes cambiarlo, aunque lo niegues, puede llegar el momento que traiciones a esa niña o me equivoco kouji… _

_- _NO!…

Sus ojos se vuelve a enfocar de un color dorado por unos minutos, para volver a ser los mismos, quedando rendido inconsciente…

Las cortinas se mueven por el frió viento que pasa, haciendo ver una sombra de ojos rojos, que observaban al inconsciente demonio dormida en la cama


	6. El único remedio

El único remedio

**El único remedio **

_Era como un dolor en el pecho que sentía, ya que se retorcía en esa cama, sudaba mucho, mientras su agitación era continua, apretaba con fuerza la sabana en un puño, por que ahora esta fiebre le provocaba esos dolores que hacía tiempo no pasaba, nuevamente esos recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza, por que no podía olvidar_

_- Minami… mi..mi.. _

_Abre sus ojos, respirando entrecortadamente, con intenciones de bajarse de la cama, pero algo lo detiene, vuelve a retorcerse de dolor _

_- ¡mal…di…ción! _

_Sigues siendo un demonio, aunque estés al lado de esos humanos, aun sigues siendo de nuestra raza, no puedes cambiarlo, aunque lo niegues, puede llegar el momento que traiciones a esa niña o me equivoco kouji… _

_- NO!…_

_Sus ojos se vuelve a enfocar de un color dorado por unos minutos, para volver a ser los mismos, quedando rendido inconsciente… _

_Las cortinas se mueven por el frió viento que pasa, haciendo ver una sombra de ojos rojos, que observaban al inconsciente demonio dormida en la cama _

**&**

Su respiración seguía entre cortada apretando con fuerza las sabanas con sus manos, sin dejar de moverse en esa cama, el sudor recorría parte de su rostro, sus ojos se abren de par en par levantándose de la cama pero antes de poder hacer algo fuera de su control siente que su mano es sostenida por una delicada mano, sus ojos se fijando en la una joven castaña de ojos mieles

- mimi… -reconoce a la chica que se hallaba a su lado dándole un fuerte apretón de mano como muestra de que se encontraba en él lugar para cuidarlo

**- **kouji… lo siento, hice todo lo posible –dice esta con la mirada triste- lo único que he podido encontrar con estas plantas medicinales y al parecer aun no han hecho efecto del todo –reconoce la chica bajando la mirada

El pelinegro por su parte se queda mirando a la joven por unos momentos para volver a recostarse en la cama desviando su mirada aun lado sin querer mirarlo, no entendía porque se preocupaba por él, si apenas empezaban a conocerse un suspiro escapa de su boca apretando su mano con la de la chica, pero para él lo más importante, era que ella se encontrara con bien

- no te preocupes –dice este con ese tono seco hacia la chica- esto pasará, en la mañana lo mejor es que nos marchemos de la ciudad

- pero kouji, tu… -antes de seguir hablando, siente que el chico aprieta un poco más su mano impidiendo a que hablara

- lo primordial es encontrar a los elegidos y los cristales –recuerda el pelinegro cerrando lentamente sus ojos, terminando ahí la conversación

**&**

La mañana había aparecido una vez más estaban fuera de la ciudad. El joven de cabellos negros se sienta en una roca.

¡Maldición! aun se sentía demasiado de débil, esto no era para nada bueno, ya que si en algún momento volviera esa demonia, las cosas para nada estaban a favor de él y mucho menos podía proteger a la chica

- seguro que puedes seguir –dice la castaña que tenía entre sus manos un recipiente con agua, ya que a las afuera de la ciudad estaba una pequeña cascada de agua pura- kouji

- estoy bien –es la respuesta del pelinegro que se levanta para iniciar con el viaje- al parecer ese anciano decrepito, nos ha dado mala información con respecto a la localización de unos de los guerreros

- esto… hablando de eso… -dice la chica mirando al pelinegro- yo pienso que…

- pues como siempre con esa actitud tan altanera

- quien dijo eso? –dice el pelinegro de mala manera volteando hacia atrás al encontrarse con alguien conocido- tú! Aquí?

- vaya, pero como saludas a los viejos amigos –dice en sentido de ofendido mientras camina hacia el pelinegro

- amigo? Por donde, que no lo veo –dice el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados observando al frente suyo aun chico de cabellos azulados, de ojos oscuros, piel morena, llevaba puesto unos lentes y una sonrisa

- no has cambiado en nada Kouji –dice el muchacho sin dejar de sonreír divertido mirando al nombrado

- pero mira quien habla, ha pasado muchos años desde la última vez, que te has hecho, ya deberías estar viejo y canoso –goza el pelinegro mirando con el ceño fruncido al peliazul ante su comentario

La chica por su parte se mantenía en silencio observando la escena de los dos conocidos, que al parecer se llevaban muy bien, una sonrisa escapa de sus labios

- ja! Al parecer el anciano, jamás se equivoca –dice el pelinegro con una leve sonrisa- quien iba pensar que te encontraría por esta ciudad

- pues para que veas –dice el peliazul- como ha estado el maestro Guenai y Henry?

- eso deberías saberlo tu mismo, cuando vayas a Ota -responde con sequedad el pelinegro- imagino la razón del porque estoy aquí

- si, me lo imagino –dice el peliazul- el cristal reacciono, cuando me tope con esa chica –comenta este tomando en sus manos el cristal que estaba en su cuello, para dirigir su mirada en la joven- estaba dudando porque solo reaccionaba con el ángel del otro mundo, pero tan solo verla de una forma de vestir diferente, me di cuenta de inmediato que ella es la nueva elegida, por ello me acerque para quitar mis dudas por completo al contarme que buscaba medicinas para demonios, así que decidí ayudarla haciéndome pasar por alguien común hasta llegar a ti

- cuando no, tú con esa pinta de niño bonito –dice el pelinegro con burla mirando al peliazul- quien te conociera diría que no mataras a nadie

- esa es la ventaja de ser un simple médico y caballero –sonríe este en forma agradable haciendo que el pelinegro hiciera un sonido de repugnancia- que más quisieras tu ser como yo

- ya me lo creó –rodea sus ojos para fijar su mirada en la castaña que estaba sentada esperando a que estos dos terminarán su conversación-

- es buena? –pregunta repentina del peliazul notando la mirada del pelinegro en la chica

- ¿ah?

- me refiero si es buena, tu sabes –dice este con una sonrisa perversa hacia el chico

- idiota! –exclama este con un tono rojizo en las mejillas reprimiendo sus ganas de pegarle- que te pasa? Como te atreves a…

- oye! Yo me refería si era buena al igual que ella lo era –dice con suma tranquilidad el peliazul con una leve sonrisa al hacer sonrojar al demonio- vaya pero que pervertido te has puesto

- estúpido! –Dice este con una mirada seria- tendrías que comprobarlo tú, es muy diferente para ella no es fácil controlar esos poderes que posee

- ya veo –dice este con la mirada en la chica- es muy joven, crees que sea la correcta, la última vez

- no lo sé –dice este con una mirada muy seria- pero es el deber de nosotros

- es cierto –suspira hondo para empezar a caminar- bueno, en todo caso ahora es mi deber proteger a la hermosa Mimi del pervertido de Kouji –habla a lo alto el peliazul intentando cambiar el ambiente, le guiña un ojo a la joven quien ríe a lo bajo

- a quien le dijiste pervertido! –Grita desde donde se encontraba el pelinegro empezando a caminar a zancadas hasta los otros dos- no tenemos tiempo que perder es hora de ir nos

- vaya pero que impaciente –dice el peliazul de lo más tranquilo extendiendo su mano caballerosamente hacia Mimi- me permite bella dama

- ya basta –interrumpe Kouji con las pocas fuerzas que tenía llevándose a Jou arrastras para que no se acercara a la joven

**&**

Por lo menos tenían un tercer guerrero en el equipo y esta vez se trataba de Jou, al parecer un chico que tiene experiencia en la medicina y ser todo un caballero con las chicas.

En el camino no se hacia esperar los gritos de enojo del pelinegro, quien al parecer perdía fácilmente la paciencia con los comentarios de Jou

- ya cierra la boca –ordena el pelinegro de mala forma sin dejar de caminar- cambiando de tema adonde dejaste a tu amigo?

- te refieres a… pues ha regresado donde pertenece –contesta el peliazul cambiando a una expresión más seria- deje que se fuera, era lo mejor, pero seguro pronto nos volveremos a ver

- ya veo –dice el pelinegro volviendo a fijar su mirada al frente, sus ojos se abren sintiéndose una vez más ese dolor en el pecho, baja al suelo arrodillándose

- kouji! –se acerca al joven que estaba de rodillas con dolor en el pecho- kouji, que…

- déjame yo me encargo –dice el joven arrodillándose hacia el susodicho, para tocar la frente del chico- la fiebre ha subido, cuanto has soportado pedazo de idiota, lo mejor es encontrar un sitio para que este tonto descanse

- si… -afirma la chica con preocupación en la cara, ayudando en compañía del peliazul en llevar al pelinegro aun lugar seguro

**&**

Los últimos rayos del sol ya estaban por desaparecer, su mirada estaba posada en el joven que estaba en el suelo agitado y dando leves gemidos de dolor, que podía hacer ahora

- ¿que podemos hacer? –pregunta fijando su mirada en el peliazul

- tu ya deberías saber que Kouji es un demonio –dice este con un semblante serio- no hay nada que podamos hacer

- debe haber una solución… -fija su mirada llena de preocupación hacia el muchacho- por favor…

El peliazul por su parte se mantenía en silencio para fijar su mirada en el pelinegro para luego alzar su mirada hacia la chica que esperaba una respuesta suya, un suspira escapa de su boca, que más opción tenía

- si, la hay –es su respuesta

- enserio?! –dice esta con una gran felicidad- ¿cual es?

- no creo que quieras hacerlo –dice el chico no tan convencido de decirle a la jovencita

- si, si lo quiero saber –contesta esta decisiva a lo que iba escuchar para poder ayudar al pelinegro

- la única manera de ayudar a kouji es… -se detiene que tan difícil era decir ello, después de todo, supongamos que no era nada malo o si?- es darle un beso

- que?! –sus ojos se abren de par en par y sus mejillas se ruborizan hasta las puntas, pensando algo como sacrificarse o algo así pero era el colmo- como crees?!

- ya sabía que ibas a reaccionar así, pero no es un simple beso, sabías –dice el peliazul- el beso consiste en que le des energía a este inepto demonio, el está falta de energía por estar en años resguardándose internamente, si sigue así puede que pierda su control y empieza atacar a los que lo rodean

- y no hay ningún otra forma de ayudarlo? –pregunta aun con ese tono de rubor en sus mejillas mirando al peliazul

- que yo sepa… -se queda meditando por unos momentos para mirar de reojo a la chica- no –es su simple respuesta de lo más sonreído- bueno cuando se lo des me avisas, iré a buscar algo de leña, de acuerdo

- que? –extiende su mano hacia el chico- espera, pero es necesario darle un beso o sea tiene que ser… tu sabes –dice esta bajando la mirada avergonzada sin siquiera mirar a la cara al peliazul

- en los labios? –dice este con una sonrisa en los labios- pues… -se queda a meditar por unos momentos- si – es su afirmativa respuesta- bien, suerte

Al decir ello se suelta del agarre de la chica saliendo de la cueva en donde se encontraba y perdiéndose bajo la casi noche que esta apunto de salir

**&**

Hacía exactamente como casi dos horas que el joven Jou, había salido y nada de su existencia, caminaba de un lado al otro sin saber que hacer, mirada de reojo al pelinegro que seguía inconsciente, tanta buscar para que le dijera algo como eso, negando con la cabeza seguro había otra forma para ayudarlo, seguro era una pequeña broma de Jou, más sin embargo como podía jugar con el estado en que se encontraba Kouji, era el colmo

Se sienta al lado del chico tomando la mano de este, aun se sentía caliente al parecer esa fiebre no bajaba con nada, coloca la pequeña toallita en la frente del chico, acerca su rostro al chico

- kouji, me escuchas –llama este al pelinegro que se mantenía inconsciente a todo- kouji… oye, seguro estás dormido? –pregunta esta hacia el chico que ni respuesta alguna recibí- que estoy haciendo, el está enfermo y yo aquí –deja escapar un suspiro para mirar al pelinegro- "_kouji… sería correcto, solo es un simple beso, además… es por el bien de él, no es así? Pero es mi primer beso, es cierto, es mi primer beso, como puede ser que mi primer beso sea así yo dándoselo aun chico en vez de ser al contrario osea es que… ah!! Siempre soñé como algo como: tu me gustas –dice él y yo responde: tu también y al final nuestro beso romántico" _-niega con la cabeza varias veces al pensar tanta locuras- "_vamos Mimi, será un beso no válido, después de todo es por la vida de alguien y no de alguien que te gusta, si eso! Kouji no me gusta" _–afirma con la cabeza varias veces en forma de asegurarse que el chico no le gustaba- bien aquí vamos…-fija su mirada a todos lados para ver si había alguien en el lugar que la viera, otro suspiro decisiva a su labor, dándose ánimos asimisma para poder hacer lo que tenía que hacer- bien… -susurra a lo bajo lentamente su cara se acerca a la del chico, quien se mantenía aun inconsciente, cierra lentamente sus ojos acercándose más al pelinegro hasta que sus labios rozan los del chico presiona un poco más formando un beso

**&**

Sus ojos se abren al observar una gran cantidad de energía recorrer alrededor de los dos jóvenes o más bien ese poder emergía de esa niña, era algo sorprendente de ver, siente como la chica pierde poco a poco las energías que le transmitía al pelinegro, al parecer era hora de separar a los retoños, unos cuantos pasos se detiene al ver que la chica es quien se separa del pelinegro

- joven Jou –exclama ella ruborizada alzando su mirada hacia el peliazul, se levanta de una vez- no me digas que… -dice ella muy avergonzada

- eso es lo de menos, por lo que veo le has entregado gran parte de tu energía –dice el peliazul, pero antes de seguir hablando siente que la chica pierde el equilibrio- como lo suponía estas agotada…

- por lo menos… -dice ella intentando no cerrar sus ojos- kouji se encontrará mucho mejor –al decir ello cierra sus ojos con lentitud cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo

**&**

Sus ojos se abren al escuchar el sonido de los pájaros al parecer era otro día más, que difícil era acostumbrarse a la luz cuando uno despertaba

- vaya por fin despiertas bello durmiente

Fija sus ojos en esa voz molestosa observando que el chico se encontraba recargada en la pared casi afuera de la cueva sentado, esperando al parecer que despertara

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? –pregunta Jou fijando su vista en su amigo

- es algo extraño –reconoce este mirando sus manos para apretarla con fuerza- me siento como nuevo

- pues deberías darle las gracias

- ¿a que te refieres? –pregunta Kouji mirando a su amigo, quien se mantenía ahora con la mirada fija afuera- Mimi… ¿Dónde está?

El peliazul se mantenía con la mirada hacia fuera sin siquiera contestar, nota que el pelinegro empieza a alzar la voz, algo común en él, cuando se preocupaba

- al darte energía de repente desapareció

Sus ojos se abren de par en par al escuchar tal noticia, que la chica había desaparecido, era algo increíble de creer, como era posible eso

- Mimi…

**&**

Abre sus ojos con suma suavidad, sentía que estaba en algo suave, ¿desde cuando la tierra era suave? se levanta notando que no estaba en la cueva, sus ojos se abren con sorpresa esto no era nada bueno, ¿donde estaban Kouji y Jou? porque de repente se encontraba en un bosque.

Se levanta observando todo a su alrededor, empieza a caminar llamando a los dos chicos, porque ahora le pasaba esto, de un mundo a otro, pedía al cielo que todo esto solo fuera un sueño y que cuando despertará estuvieran los dos chicos

- mimi?

Se sobresalta fijando su mirada hacia atrás, sus ojos se abren llenándose de lagrimas, ahí al frente suyo estaba su hermana mayor Rika, sin pensarlo se tira a los brazos de su hermana

- Rika, eres tú! –dice la chica con llanto de volver a ver a su hermana mayor- te extrañe mucho

- Mimi, ¿Dónde estabas? hemos estado preocupados por ti –dice la mayor abrazando a su hermana menor- por Dios mira como estás, ¿Dónde te has metido?

La castaña por su parte se limita a responder con monosílabos, al parecer nada de lo ocurrido era un sueño, pero aun así se sentía feliz de volver a donde estaba su familia


	7. DE REGRESO A MI MUNDO

DE REGRESO A MI MUNDO

**DE REGRESO A MI MUNDO**

Su voz se escucha por todo el recinto mientras que ambos jóvenes se mantenían con una mirada seria observando al peliazul que estaba sorprendido, esto no podía estar sucediendo, no ahora que había encontrado o más bien ahora perdido al ángel que podía ayudarlos para terminar con la maldad en su mundo

El pelinegro por su parte empieza a caminar mientras su mirada se torna demasiada seria, los llamados de sus amigos, los ignora, ya que en esos momentos no tenía inmensas ganas de pensar en nada y mucho menos ahora, aprieta con fuerza sus puños saliendo de la gran sala

- kouji… -fija su mirada en el peliazul se encoge de hombros- al parecer se encariño mucho con la chica

- Jou… -su mirada se torna un poco preocupada, un suspiro escapa de su boca- y ahora… ¿que haremos? Al parecer ella ya ha vuelto a su mundo

- que más opción esperar hasta que vuelva otro ángel –opina con mucha tranquilidad el peliazul fijando su mirada en el chico

- que?! Estás loco! Sabes lo que estás diciendo! –dice muy alarmado- entonces la guerra de los otros reinos nunca cederá y estoy seguro que Ota también será envuelta en la guerra, además me han informado de las presencias de los demonios

- vaya… -dice el peliazul de lo más tranquilo- no es nada bueno

- Jou, hablo enserio –dice este suspirando por segunda vez- necesitamos de Mimi, sin ella nuestro mundo se desequilibrara

- henry… -esta vez la mirada seria del peliazul se fijan en el muchacho- te has puesto a pensar en ella

- ¿que? –se sorprende mirando al muchacho que estaba muy serio, no usual en él

- me refiero, a que es una carga mucho para ella, ¿no, lo crees? Ella no es Minami, ella simplemente acepto la misión para regresar a su mundo, y lo ha hecho, porque molestarla, estoy segura que debe estar muy feliz de volver a ver a sus familiares y amigos, no te has puesto a pensar en eso, que si la volvemos atraer puede que nunca más los vuelva a ver

- Jou… pero que?

- en la primera misión todos fallamos, no pudimos proteger a Minami ¿dime, crees que podamos proteger ahora la vida de Mimi? respóndeme, ¿lo crees?!

- por supuesto que… si… -responde este decisivo- nosotros con aquel pacto decidimos que si volviera otro nuevo ángel esta vez íbamos a protegerlo, costará lo que costará

- lo suponía –esboza una sonrisa empezando a caminar- si esa es tu respuesta… pero luego no se lamente de sus palabras majestad, estoy seguro que ese demonio idiota también piensa lo mismo –se encoge de hombros- espero que esa niña acepte una vez más… -al decir ello cierra la puerta detrás de si

Dos días, exactamente era lo que había pasado desde lo sucedido, sus ojos azules oscuros estaban fijos en el horizonte apreciando la aldea de aquel reino, sus cabellos oscuros se movían al son de la brisa.

Lentamente cierra sus ojos respirando aquel relajante aire, vuelve abrir sus ojos para desviar su mirada hacia atrás sin siquiera voltear hacia atrás reconociéndolo

- ¿que quieres?

Es la pregunta seca del pelinegro hacia un joven de cabellos azules que estaba con el ceño fruncido mirándolo, cuando no con esa actitud

- no sabes cuanto te extraño kouji –dice imitando a una mujer

No se hacia esperar en el pelinegro un rostro lleno de repugnancia, intenta ignorar aquel comentario por parte del peliazul, como siempre haciendo esas típicas bromas pesadas con él, como lo ¡detestaba! Cuando actuaba de esa forma

- ya basta! Que demonios quieres Jou

- bien, si es lo que quieres –dice el peliazul arreglando sus lentes que estaban un poco caídos para colocarse al frente de buen amigo y brindarle una de sus tantas sonrisas, para luego…- eres idiota o que!! Demonio cabeza hueca –da varios pasos hacia delante haciendo que el propio kouji se echa hacia atrás- en que estas pensando! No vas a ir a buscarla, tú eres el único capaz de poder ir a su mundo y traerla de nuevo!!, además….

Estaba ahí en su cama tendida tan calida y suave como siempre, estaba felizmente dormida como si nada hubiera sucedido días atrás. Varias miradas estaban observándola hasta que deciden salir de la habitación

- no lo comprendo –dice la voz de una rubia que tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo sin dejar de caminar- ¿Dónde estaba?

- ya eso es lo de menos –habla la pelirroja con los brazos cruzados bajando las escaleras- por lo menos se encuentra bien y ha regresado con nosotros

- tienes razón –deja escapar un suspiro- pero… tu lo crees? –es la pregunta repentina de la rubia que fija su mirada en su hermana

La pelirroja se detiene con la mirada al frente con esa actitud muy seria, para luego dejar escapar un suspiro creer o no creer esa era la polémica, voltea mirar a la rubia que estaba esperando una respuesta de su parte

- dejemos eso aun lado por el momento –pide ella para sonreír- ahora que está aquí, preparémosle algo de comer, ya sabes lo que le gusta

Su mirada seria estaba fija en su hermana, procesando lo dicho hasta que responde con una sonrisa en sus labios y una afirmación de cabeza, si, lo mejor era dejar eso aun lado por lo menos ya tenían de vuelta a su hermana menor

Se estira había dormido como nunca su mirada se fija en el reloj. Un grito repentino hace eco en la casa ocasionando que hasta los pájaros que se encontraban en el techo salgan despavoridos.

Ambas hermanas desayunaban tranquilamente, ya sabían lo que se avecinaba, podían escuchar las pisadas que bajaban de las escaleras con rapidez…

- RIKA! ZOE! PORQUE NO ME DESPERTARON! –se queja la castaña entrando al comedor para mirar a sus dos hermanas que comían de lo más normal

- uhm? Dijistes algo? –es la pregunta de la mayor de las hermanas dirigiendo su mirada en la castaña

Como detestaba cuando ellas se portaban de esa forma, como si todo lo que dijera les diera igual, agacha su cabeza resignada para despedirse de sus hermanas bien faltaba media hora para comenzar las clases lo mejor era ya irse y no tener contratiempos

- hey! No vas a desayunar? –es la pregunta de la rubia que alza la voz

Camina feliz observando las tiendas a montón, personas de su tiempo vestidas como era debido, niños corriendo hacia su escuela, estudiantes de otros colegios, si no cabía duda estaba en su mundo y con su gente, era lo mejor que estar viviendo en un mundo llenos de criaturas y monstruos horribles y que las personas te vieran de una forma rara solo por vestir de una forma moderna, era perfecto, estar en su mundo, era perfecto hasta tenía unas ganas inmensas de gritar

- Mimi!

La nombrada voltea hacia atrás encontrándose con sus mejores amigas, que estaban ahí como siempre con una sonrisas

- chicas!! –exclama muy feliz corriendo hacia las tres chicas- chicas! Las he extrañado!

Las tres se miran un tanto confundidas pero reciben con las manos abiertas a la castaña, realmente hacia una semana que no sabía de ella

- ¿donde estabas mimi? –Pregunta la pelirroja- hemos llamado a tu casa y nadie que contesta

- es cierto –prosigue la de cabellos morados- yo también lo he hecho y kari

- a… bueno…

Se queda pensativa, como decirle a sus amigas de que había viajado aun mundo distinto al que no conocen, y que ahí conoció aun chico, que era nada más, ni nada menos que un demonio, además de eso, había otros chicos más, que consideraban que ella era un ángel de otro mundo, niega con la cabeza, seguro sería algo demasiado absurdo, por favor! como si todo lo que vivió hubiera sido realidad y seguro ella, como decían sus hermanas se golpeo tan fuerte la cabeza ,que no recordaba, ni quién era y por ello se alejo de la casa de su abuelo, para imaginarse algo como ello o también como su hermana Zoe decía era simplemente un sueño, si, eso talvez un sueño y durante todo esa semana estaba inconsciente soñando todo eso o ¿no?.Antes de abrir su boca recibe un fuerte golpe en la cabeza buscando al responsable

Este por su parte queda perplejo se imaginaba como unas buenas palizas por parte de la castaña, pero menos algo como un abrazo, vaya que esa no era la Mimi que conocía desde hace tiempo, aun así esboza una sonrisa en sus labios respondiendo al abrazo de su amiga apegándola a su cuerpo

Realmente había extrañado a sus amigos, intenta no derramar lágrimas delante de ellos, y estar al lado de Tai a quien consideraba su mejor amigo y hermano mayor, la hacía sentirse muy feliz

- tranquila Sora –habla la joven Yagami- recuerda que esos dos son los mejores amigos desde que eran unos niños

- ¿heh? Pero si yo no… -contesta la chica ruborizada, imaginaba lo que quería decir la hermana del Yagami-

- un momento, no pensarán que yo –dice la pelirroja alarmada mirando a sus dos amigas, quienes se miran y empiezan a reír

- oye mimi ¿que sucede? –Pregunta Tai separándose lentamente de su amiga y mirarla a los ojos- tú

- lo siento –dice ella apenada dando varios pasos hacia atrás- je! Creo que no debí actuar de esa forma

- vaya… -se rasca la cabeza observando a su mejor amiga- por lo que veo hoy estas algo extraña, entiendo que no nos veíamos durante una semana, pero no me imaginaba que me extrañaras demasiado mimi –acerca su rostro a su amiga en forma de picardía- ya veo por fin te has dado cuenta que soy tan guapo que… -antes de seguir hablando recibe un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la castaña

- sueña! –son las únicas palabras de la castaña que empieza a caminar dejando atrás a los demás

- ¿estás bien, tai? –es la pregunta de la pelirroja fijando su mirada en el castaño que se sobaba la cabeza adolorido

- si, no te preocupes, ya es costumbre que reciba golpes por parte de Mimi –reconoce el castaño sin dejar de mirar hacia su amiga- a… buenos días Sora

- buenos días –se ruboriza un poco fijando su mirada en sus amigas, notando que estas no se encontraban en el mismo lugar, ya que se habían ido con la castaña

Las clases había comenzado su mirada estaba fija _supuestamente_ prestándole atención al profesor copiando lo que escribía en el tablero se detiene para recargar su barbilla en sus mano derecha mirando hacia la ventana. Aun seguía preguntándose ¿de verdad, todo había sido un sueño? Deja escapar un suspiro, pero aquel muchacho de cabellos oscuros y de ojos azules, había sido tan real sobre todo…

Sus ojos se abren al pensar en ello, sus mejillas no tardan en sonrojarse, lentamente coloca su mano en sus labios porque sentía que aquel beso por su parte había sido algo real, niega con la cabeza, realmente ese sueño había sido muy real para su gusto, niega con la cabeza varias veces

- no, ¿que? señorita tachikawa

Se asusta dando un salto para alzar su mirada y notar con el ceño fruncido al profesor que la mirada y para colmo, era el centro de atención de sus compañeros, sonríe nerviosa ante su profesor

Un largo suspiro, genial! ahora fuera del salón, ni que hubiera hablado con alguien, a veces le parecía algo exagerado el profesor de Matemáticas, que más remedio tenía que esperar hasta que tocara el timbre

Caminaban en grupo ahí se encontraba otros dos jóvenes un rubio de ojos azule y otro de cabellos oscuros del mismo color

- ya les dije, chicos, estuve con mis hermanas visitando a una tía en Shibuya –miente la chica caminando de primera, ya que en ese grupo hacía de violinista por así decirlo, deja escapar un suspiro de sus labios

- ya eso no importa –dice el castaño- y que nos cuentas ya te conseguiste novio en casa de tu tía? –bromea este mirando a su mejor amiga

Frunce el ceño mirando al castaño, cuando no este con sus malas bromas sin pensarlo dos veces le da un fuerte golpe con su pie en la pierna, haciendo que el castaño gimiera con dolor

- mimi!

- te lo mereces Taichi!

Exclama la chica victoriosa con una gran sonrisa mirando a su mejor amigo. Los demás solo ríen ante la escena de esos dos, parecían como si se tratará de una pareja, pero realmente era los mejores amigos desde niños, pero antes de seguir con la pelea con su mejor amigo recibe un golpe en la cabeza, ahora era ella quien se quejaba y gemía con dolor

Las tres chicas estaban perplejas al ver aun chico muy guapo de cabellos negros y de ojos azules, responsable del golpe hacia la castaña, mientras que Taichi, Ken y Tk se mantenían en silencio

Sus ojos estaba muy abiertos al frente suyo, se encontraba él, pero ¿como? ¿Que no era un sueño? era imposible talvez su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma, niega con la cabeza para volver a ver al frente suyo al chico que la miraba

- como siempre tan sensible por cualquier comentario

Aún no podía creerlo, estaba ahí, sus ojos empieza aguarse porque de repente tenías unas inmensas ganas de correr y abrazarlo, era imposible, después de todo era había sido un sueño o acaso…

- que tanto miras tonta, no te quedes ahí debemos regresar!

Esa actitud tan agresiva y egocéntrica sin quitar lo rudo, bestia, mal educado entre otras cosas más. Sus ojos se achican, frunciendo el ceño y coloca sus manos en sus caderas, como se atrevía a mandarla y para colmo que tonta era imaginarse que lo abrazaba

- pero como te atreves! –dice ella empezando a caminar colocando un dedo índice en el pecho del demonio- primero que nada me pegas, segundo me gritas y tercero me mandas, ¿quien te crees?! Además no voy a ningún lado contigo –finaliza la chica cruzándose de brazos y mirar con una mirada fulminante al pelinegro

Este por su parte parpadea unos momentos, para luego empezar a temblar su cuerpo en forma de enojo, era el colmo había viajado simplemente para buscarla y le viene ahora con que no iba a ningún lado con él, maldita sea Jou, por haberlo convencidos con esas estúpidas palabras, y maldita sea él mismo, por haber aceptado

- mira mocosa!

- como me dijiste… -desafía ella mirando enojado al pelinegro

- no te hagas la sorda, te llame mocosa, porque lo eres, además –golpe bajo al sentir un fuerte golpe en su entrepierna, por los dioses, sentía que ya estaba en otro mundo más halla del que conocía

La castaña por su parte aprieta con fuerza sus puños, era un ingrato, idiota, tonto y todas esas palabras más, que ganas tenía de matarlo pero a golpes. Se sobresalta ¡demonios! Como había olvidado a sus amigos que estaban de espectadores sin olvidar a otras personas, que se quedaban viendo la discusión de los que parecían dos novios. Esto no era nada bueno, baja su mirada avergonzada

- oye Mimi ¿quien es él? –pregunta perpleja Yolei señalando al chico de cabellos negros que seguía maldiciendo en lo bajo sin dejar de tocarse por allá abajo

Cielos! Una vez más debía mentir, mira de reojo al pelinegro y ahora que más podía decir

- permiso –al decir ello jala consigo al pelinegro que seguía de adolorido

Estaban en un templo por lo menos ahí no había nadie que los pudiera interrumpir, su mirada yacía en el suelo muy serio pensando en lo que el pelinegro le había dicho. El por su parte esperaba una respuesta recargado en el pilar del templo con la mirada hacia el horizonte

- kouji…

Al escuchar la voz de la chica sus ojos se fijan en la castaña que se levanta del asiento y miraba hacia al frente, porque rayos de pronto su corazón empezaba a palpitar tan repentinamente, porque durante esos días tenías unas inmensas ganas de volver a verla, era una tontería se trataba de una niña

**Hola a todos espero que le haya gustado este capitulo, espero que dejen algo de reviews **

**MimiDeIshida****: me alegro que te haya gustado n.n eso me hace por lo menos seguirle. Pues he aquí su continuación, espero que te agrade. **

**Bien me despido, nos leemos n.n **


	8. Decisión

**DECISIÓN **

_Al estar ya alejados de tantos espectadores, quien toma la palabra es el pelinegro que no se hacia esperar sus gritos lleno de enojo contra la chica, como se atrevía ella a tratarla de esa forma, es más tenía unas inmensas ganas de demostrarle que ha él nadie lo trataba así _

_- pero… ¿Qué, haces aquí? ¿Como es posible, que estés aquí? Que yo sepa tu deber ser solo un sueño creado de mi imaginación… o algo así _

_Frunce el ceño mirando a la jovencitas, estaba loca o ¿que? Genial! Lo que le faltaba ahora esa chica había perdido la memoria o lo que sea, como era posible que hiciera esas tontas preguntas _

_- que, te distes un golpe o¿que? –al decir ello le da unas leves golpe en la cabeza a la jovencita_

_- ¡oye! –Se toca su cabeza mirando enojada al pelinegro- eso quiere decir… -deja escapar un suspiro recordando todo lo sucedido- vaya, por un momento pensé que simplemente era un sueño que invente –vuelve a fijar su mirada en el pelinegro- kouji… ya estás bien, me alegro mucho, me preocupe demasiado –dice ella con sinceridad mirando al pelinegro_

_El por su parte escucha las sinceras palabras de la chica desvía su mirada, intentando actuar de lo más normal para afirmar con la cabeza _

_- si… ya estoy bien, Jou me contó lo que hiciste por mi, te lo agradezco _

_Al recordárselo las mejillas de ella cambian de color rojizo, entonces el joven Jou le había contado lo que ella había hecho separándose del chico, desviando su mirada a otro lado, es verdad para poder ayudarlo lo había… lo había niega con la cabeza pero que cosas! no era momento para ello_

_- dime Kouji, el joven Jou te conto lo que hice –baja su mirada avergonzada _

_- claro –dice este bajando su vista para mirar a la chica- me dijo que utilizaste gran parte de tu energía para brindármela _

_- enserio… -más roja se encontraba- y… no estás molesto?_

_- ¿debería? –pregunta con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender el porque debería estar enojado con ella- que… acaso hiciste algo, cuando estaba inconsciente_

_- que dices! –dice ella fijando su mirada en el pelinegro- claro que no! _

_- entonces?!_

_- como pudiste venir hasta acá y… ¿que haces aquí? –es su cambio de tema repentino, había gato encerrado como era posible que él no supiera lo que había hecho _

_- como que, ¿que hago aquí? –dice este de brazos cruzados ya te lo dije,- he venido a buscarte Henry y Jou esperan tu regreso, además aseguraste que ibas ayudarnos con nuestra misión _

_La castaña por su parte frunce el ceño, entonces solo había venido solo por eso intenta controlarse un poco, no iba a estallar delante del chico, pero tampoco quería que la viera como una máquina de misiones en aquel mundo _

_- osea que has venido solo para llevarme a tu mundo _

_- y porque más, creías que iba a venir –dice el chico de brazos cruzados _

_Grave error por parte del pelinegro al decir algo como ello, siente como el aura de la chica cambia drásticamente, da varios pasos hacia atrás, talvez no había sido buena idea decir algo como ello _

_- además… henry tiene unas inmensas ganas de verte –su mirada estaba desviada pero en su voz se podía escuchar algo ¿molesta?_

_La chica cambia su rostro drásticamente al recordar al guapo chico, se sonroja un poco esbozando una sonrisa, el pelinegro al notar ello hace un gesto desagradable_

_- aun no comprendo como a Henry le puede llamar la atención una chica tan fea y salvaje –comenta este de mala manera sin dejar aun lado sus brazos cruzados reconociendo supuestamente que estaba en lo cierto_

_- que dijiste!!! –dice ella mirando con enojo al pelinegro _

Caminaban en silencio hasta que la castaña se detiene fijando su vista en una casa deja escapar un suspiro, lo había decidido ¿no? Pero como explicárselos a sus hermanas, seguro que si veían a Kouji, pensarían que estaba loco

- es aquí –avisa esta desviando su mirada en el pelinegro- esta es mi casa

- es muy pequeña –opina el chico con ese rostro serio- seguro, ¿que vives hay?

- oye!!! no tengo ningún problema en vivir hay –dice ella de golpe cruzando sus brazos- además, yo no vivo en un palacio como lo haces tu, siento decepcionarte

El pelinegro mira a la castaña con ganas de responderle, pero lo único que logra es dejar escapar un suspiro resignado, con esa niña no se podía, cada vez que decía algo siempre era lo mismo con ambos, peleas tontas y más peleas tontas

- ya llegue!

El silencio se hacia presente por unos momentos hasta que la voz de una de sus hermanas le da la bienvenida a la jovencita, podía notar que sus hermanas no estaban solas

- oye y eso ¿que es? –pregunta notando en una esquina un teléfono que empezaba a sonar, empieza a caminar tomando el artefacto

- kouji! Espera! –corre al ver que el chico observa el artefacto sin inmutarse a contestar- dame acá! Si aló, ha es usted, si claro…

El pelinegro mira a la chica para empezar a caminar observando el lugar de arriba para abajo, mientras que la castaña lo miraba de reojo.

El pelinegro empezaba a observar detenidamente cada estante en donde encontraba cada foto, una de esas le había llamado la atención se trataba de la foto de los padres de Mimi y sus hermanas, vuelve a colocar la fotografía en su lugar para empezar a caminar por el pasillo hasta detenerse

La castaña deja escapar un suspiro cansada, tremendo día el suyo, abre sus ojos buscando al pelinegro, traga saliva saliendo corriendo hasta que sus ojos se abren como platos al observar que el chico estaba sentada al frente de cuatro personas conocidas

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre guapo? –Pregunta una atrevida rubia- imagino que eres un compañero de nuestra pequeña hermana

- si, algo así, pero no de su clase, yo provengo de otro mundo diferente al de ustedes, he venido aquí en busca de Mimi

Los cuatro presentes se miran entre ellos, para fijar su mirada de nuevo en el pelinegro

- ah!!! Que graciosito jajajaja –aparece de pronto dándole unas cuantos golpes en la cabeza al pelinegro- es que kouji… jejejeje siempre es así de gracioso, siempre habla como si fuera de otro mundo, es que es tan… tan aficionado a los animes, si claro –se rasca la cabeza tomando por el brazo al pelinegro para que se levantará- disculpen pero… tenemos tarea que hacer, así que… - empieza a empujarlo

- me estás llamando mentiroso, oye, pero… -dice el pelinegro sin poder defenderse- no, son tus hermanas, me dijiste que… -no puede terminar la frase ya que la chica le tapa la boca

- no hagan caso… -ríe nerviosa la chica- kouji siempre intenta llamar la atención

- mimi! –llama la mayor de las tres con un tono serio

La castaña por su parte saca al pelinegro de la sala para subir rápidamente las escaleras sin darle tiempo de que su hermana la detuviera.

Al entrar a la habitación deja escapar un suspiro para fijar su mirada seria en el pelinegro, estaba ¿loco? Como se le ocurria hablar de esa forma tan directa con sus hermana por suerte lo había detenido antes de que lo vieran como un loco enfermo salido de un manicomio

- porque hiciste eso kouji!

- ¡¿que?! Ahora me hechas la culpa –dice este enojado- entonces… ¿cuando pretendes decírselo?

- no entiendes, esto no es fácil –responde esta sentándose en su cama- no es nada fácil llegar como si nada y decirles: Zoe, Rika, me voy a otro mundo a enfrentarme con demonios y no se cuantas cosas más. Buscar a unos valientes guerreros y unos cristales, que pueden hacer posible cualquier deseo para poder ayudar ese mundo. Tampoco se por cuanto tiempo me quedaré –hace una mueca incrédula- por favor Kouji, si mis hermanas escuchan eso, pensarán que estoy mal de la cabeza y a ti te juzgarán como el culpable y un loco

- simplemente diles la verdad –dice este de brazos cruzados, como si lo que había dicho la chica le diera igual

- rayos!!! –Se alborota el cabello ya cansada- kouji, no, lo entiendes ¿verdad? Antes de que llegarás a mi vida, todo era normal nada me perjudicaba, bueno dejando aun lado los exámenes, pero ese no es el caso! el caso es que… -deja escapar un suspiro- dudo mucho que a jóvenes de mi edad, se le de casos como ese

- yo no te estoy obligando a nada Mimi –reconoce el pelinegro fijando sus ojos azules oscuros hacia los mieles- si realmente estas dispuesta a seguir con la misión yo lo respetaré y si, no quieres seguir con ello, también lo respetaré

- kouji… -no deja de mirar al chico con una mirada triste, sus ojos se abren al ver que el pelinegro se acerca a su ventana y lo abre- oye, ¿adonde vas?

- dos días… -dice este volteando mirar a la chica con ese mirada seria

- ¿que?

- en dos días espero tu respuesta –al decir ello sale por la ventana desapareciendo de pronto de los ojos de la chica

La castaña por su parte mira por unos momentos su ventana, para luego dejarse caer de espaldas en la cama mirando el techo, vaya día el suyo, deja escapar otro suspiro, ibas ser muy difícil explicarles a sus hermanas la verdad de todo

Un nuevo día, una nueva mañana, su objetivo era decirles la verdad a sus hermanas, aunque lo había hecho anteriormente, se podía decir que antes pensaba que era pura imaginación suya, pero ahora no era así

- buenos días hermanas –saluda como siempre con ese carácter tan alegre de siempre

- vaya te has levantado más temprano que nunca –reconoce la rubia colocando unos platos en la mesa- ¿que ocurrió con el chico de ayer?

- he… -cuando estaba apunto de morder la manzana, aquella pregunta la interrumpe- he… bueno… se fue temprano, que acaso no lo vieron salir

- que yo sepa –dice la mayor colocando la comida en los plato- es extraño que no nos diéramos cuenta de cuando se fue

- jejejeje –sonríe nerviosa mordiendo la manzana- que más da eso

- pensándolo bien –dice la rubio colocando su mano derecha en su mejilla- es un jovencito muy guapo –fija su vista en su hermana- no será que es tu novio Mimi –su voz había cambiado a una pícara

- ehhh, claro que no –niega con la cabeza un tanto sonrojada- alguien como él, no es mi gusto, es un tipo de mal carácter, no vale la pena

- ¿de mal carácter? –Se extraña la pelirroja no tan convencida- pues me pareció alguien muy gracioso –dice esta en los pocos minutos que lo había tratado

La castaña gira sus ojos, que Kouji, era gracioso, por donde si siempre estaba con ese carácter serio y se enojaba por cualquier cosa, ese si era Kouji, y para nada de agradable y gracioso, realmente sus hermanas no lo conocían tal y como era

- ya ni que… -suspira- gracias por la comida

Tenía la mirada baja, porque era tan difícil esa explicación de que iba a otro mundo, bien no era algo normal decir algo como ello, pero el caso era como se lo tomarían sus hermanas, un suspiro largo escapa de su boca sin dejar de caminar.

Se detiene al escuchar unas voces conocidas, voltea para atrás se trataba de sus amigos, ¡por dios! de seguro iban a estallar de preguntas, por lo sucedido del día anterior. Una sonrisa se asoma en sus labios

- buenos días chicas! –saluda tan alegre

- buenos días Mimi –contestan las tres al unísono

- oye Mimi, nos tienes que contar, que sucedió ayer

Tenía una sonrisa de medio lado esforzada, ya se esperaba, que quién iniciara con ello, se tratará de su gran amiga Yolei, como poder salir de ello, si después de todo sus amigos habían visto toda la escena de ellos

- primero que nada, quien era ese chico apuesto –reconoce Yolei con ojos luminosos para fijar su vista en su amiga- no me digas! –se tapa la boca

Sonrisa forzada… ya se imaginaba que conclusión había sacado su amiga

- es tu novio! –exclama con gran sorpresa

- ¿de verdad? –preguntas las otras dos chicas al unísono sorprendidas

Otra sonrisa forzada por unos momentos… para luego bajar la cabeza resignada…

- ya les dije, Kouji es un amigo que conocí hace semanas atrás, él vive por donde mi abuelo vive

- pero me es extraño que de repente aparezca –reconoce la pelimorado- y te diga que tienes que irte con él

- ajajajajaja –se rasca la nuca sin saber que responder- son puras bromas de él

- pero me pareció que su pelea, era algo sería –dice la joven Yagami recordando todo lo sucedido- estaba muy molesto se notaba y tu también

- ¿yo? No, como crees kari –sonríe más intentando actuar de lo más normal- eso es una muestra de que nosotros somos "_buenos amigos_" así como tu hermano y yo -dice la chica no tan convencida, maldito Kouji, mira ahora por lo que estaba pasando, el tener que mentirles a sus amigas

Estaban en clases de matemáticas, el profesor se encontraba resolviendo los problemas más difíciles, su mirada estaba fija en el tablero, recuesta su barbilla en sus manos dejan escapar un suspiro resignada, en estos momentos tenía que prestar atención a las clases luego resolvería todo ese problema mira aun lado hacia la ventana, sus ojos se abren al ver a cierto chico pelinegro trepado en un árbol cerca de la ventana de su salón, como era de esperarse tan tranquilo, como si le importará poco si lo veían o que

- "¿_que hace aquí? Kouji, es un idiota, debería regresar al otro mundo, hay Dios, esto no me puede estar pasando, que nadie se de cuenta de su presencia, que nadie se de cuenta que se encuentra hay" _ -piensa a cantaros intentando no gritar y menos hacer un espectáculo en su salón, recuesta su cabeza en su cuaderno

- oye Mimi ¿te ocurre algo? –pregunta su mejor amiga Tai notando la actitud de su amiga

- ¿que? Yo, si claro –sonríe nerviosa- por que debería estar mal, ajajajaja

- Tachikawa

- mande –se levanta de su puesto al tener al profesor cerca de ella

- afuera

Aprieta sus puños intentando contener su enojo, al frente suyo tenía al causante de su salida del salón, respira profundo contando hasta diez

- vaya te sacaron de aquel lugar, ¿que hiciste? para que ese hombre te sacará –su voz estaba tan tranquila sin saber que era el responsable de ello

- y se atreve a preguntarme –aprieta sus puños conteniendo el enojo- ya déjalo así, debo retirarme tengo que ir a la siguiente clase

Coloca sus manos en la cabeza masajeándose, no, realmente hoy, no, era su día estaba, al terminar las clases se encontraba en compañía con sus amigas comprendo un helado

- pueden creerlo, según rumorean que en este colegio llegará un joven popular de una banda famosa –dice la joven Yolei probando su helado de chocolate

- enserio? Y como sabes eso? –pregunta la joven Yagami mirando a su amiga que estaba muy interesada

- pues ya sabes mis contactos –contesta la pelimorada de lo más normal

- se puede saber de quien hablas? –pregunta la pelirroja

- pues a que no adivinan –dice Yolei mirando a sus amigas, solo Kari y Sora niegan con la cabeza- pues el mismito Yamato Ishida

- ¿que?! –exclaman las dos chicas la unísono- imposible!

Su mirada estaba perdida en la ventana sin inmutarse a prestar atención a lo que sus amigas conversaban, realmente para ello eso era lo de menos, tenía algo más importante en que pensar, fija su mirada en su amiga Yolei

- ¿que?

- que, que opinas –dice la de cabellos morados- sobre el chico nuevo

- la verdad, no me interesa –reconoce ella probando de su helado

- oye, Mimi, seguro que ¿estás bien? –pregunta la de cabellos cortos fijando su mirada en su amiga con preocupación

- claro que si –sonríe ella- no es nada del otro mundo, solo estoy pensando en el parcial que tenemos de matemáticas, ya saben no se me da bien

- bueno eso es cierto, deberías pedirle ayuda a alguien –opina la pelirroja- ya sé, que te parece si Tk, el es buenísimo en matemáticas

- si, supongo… -sonríe esta fijando su mirada en el reloj del lugar- OH, chicas debo retirarme, lo siento

- nos veremos mañana –se despiden las tres chicas de su amiga

Tanta emoción abre la puerta de su casa avisando de su llegada. Camina por los pasillos hasta entrar al comedor topandose con una escena no tan agradable

- que haces aquí?!!! –exclama ella señalando aquel pelinegro sentado en una silla como si nada

El pelinegro la mira con el ceño fruncido para ignorarla y seguir comiendo lo prepara por una de las hermanas de la castaña

- Mimi, que significa esa grosería con tu amigo –dice la mayor de las hermanas con el ceño fruncido

- pero… rika, es que… -suspira cansada- se puede saber ¿que haces aquí?

- el muy amable jovencito –dice la rubio que estaba guardando algunas latas de comida en unas gavetas- me ayudo con las bolsas de comida

Frunce el ceño fijando su vista en el pelinegro, bien era ahora o nunca, tenía que ser les muy sinceras a sus hermanas

- hermanas… -las llama con un tono muy serio- tengo que hablar con ustedes

- claro, pero… -la rubia fija su vista en el pelinegro

- está bien –dice ella- también tiene que ver con Kouji

Las dos hermanas dejan de hacer lo que hacían para tomar asiento, al parecer era algo muy serio, ya que el tono de su hermana no, era común que lo utilizara solo en casos muy urgentes

Había pasado dos horas, desde que había hablado. El silencio se hacia presente en el comedor, dos hermanas calladas, un pelinegro muy tranquilo y una castaña, sin saber que hacer delante de su única familia

- eso quiere decir… -dice la hermana mayor llamando la atención de los dos jovenes- que nunca más te volveremos a ver

- yo…

- por supuesto que la volverán a ver –interrumpe el pelinegro- ella puede venir cuando le plazca

- que? –fija su mirada en el pelinegro- que no se suponía que ella debería regresar hasta que cumpliera con los deseos

- el anciano se encargo de abrir el portal con sus poderes, nos dijo que con ello tendrías más facilidad de ir y venir sin ningún problema, después de que todo se acabe, tu volverás a este mundo y el portal se cerrara

- enserio?... –sus ojos brillan fijando su mirada en sus hermanas- Rika, Zoe… -se levanta- por favor permítanme viajar a ese mundo, yo vendré, por favor ellos necesitan de mi ayuda, yo se que no me creen, pero…

- está bien –sonríe la pelirroja- después de todo fuiste escogida, no es asi? Ángel del otro mundo

- si –afirma ella con una sonrisa muy alegre mirando a sus hermanas- claro que si! Kouji –fija su mirada en el pelinegro, quién afirma con la cabeza

La decisión había sido tomada, ahora la misión de esos dos estaba apunto de iniciar una vez más, el destino de ambos era estar juntos para detener el mal que asechaba el mundo de aquel muchacho

**Hola a todos espero que le haya gustado este capítulo. Ya empieza la verdadera aventura de esos dos en busca de los guerreros faltantes y más trama sin quitar el romance y algo más. Buajajajaja imagino se deben de haber dado cuenta de algo, pero bueno ahí se lo dejo **

**Agradecimiento a todos lo que leen y los que dejan reviews… **

**MimiDeIshida****: pues si nuestro protagonista Kouji empieza a sentir algo hacia nuestra Mimi a ver que cosas pasarán con esos dos **

**: no importa después de todo stoy feliz de que te guste. Y gracias por leerlo te lo agradezco n.n **

**Bien ahora si espero más reviews a ver que les pareció este capitulo **


	9. Viaje hacia el reino del fuego

**Viaje hacia el reino del fuego**

**Dedicandome a seguir con mis fics. Esta vez actualizando Mundos Diferentes, ya que sé que algunos esperaban su continuación. **

Con tantos problemas escolares y la aceptación de sus hermanas de que pudiese viajar a otro mundo. La joven Mimi Tachikawa decide volver a aquel mundo una vez más, para cumplir con su objetivo principal, encontrar a los guerreros faltantes y los cristales, para así desear la paz absoluta de aquel mundo. Con un brillante rostro y una sonrisa única, acompañada esta vez por tres guapos jóvenes, da inicio el viaje.

Y aunque pareciera que el ambiente era un poco tenso, realmente no lo era, ya que Jou siempre se mostraba tranquilo y muy burlón hacia su amigo Kouji, ya que sus comentarios siempre le hacían perder los estribos, si que era fácil hacer enojar al demonio.

Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo atrás, podía ver claramente como esos dos ahora más que nunca se empezaban a llevar mucho mejor más como en aquel entonces, donde solo se comunicaban muy poco y aunque Jou seguía siendo el bromista de siempre, nunca antes se había mostrado tan confiado en molestar a Kouji, como lo hacía ahora.

No, estaba mal. Una nueva guía que los guiase por el nuevo camino para batallar contra el mal que asechaba en su mundo. Realmente está nueva niña, tenía un toque distinto a la anterior elegida, ya que se mostraba firme y valiente en sus decisiones, soporte para calmar al más temido demonio, a parte se mostraba siempre tan sonriente y alegre ante ellos, pero sobre todo se esforzaba para no ser una carga para ellos, ya que por cualquier ataque enemigo, ella intentaba ayudarlos con sus dones especiales y aunque para ella era difícil de utilizarlo, siempre se esforzaba.

- veamos –dice con la mano debajo de su barbilla- según el viejo Guenai, nos contó que el próximo lugar que debemos ir es al reino del fuego

- ¿Reino del fuego? –jamás en su vida había escuchado ese nombre, pero era algo lógico, después de todo no conocía por el momento el mundo en el que se hallaba, aunque parecía ser parecido a la tierra, tenía tantas cosas distintas a su mundo original

- que más opción hay –dice suspirando resignado el príncipe de Ota- espero que no nos tomen en cuenta

- como crees que no nos van a tomar en cuenta, si estás vestido como si vamos a una reunión de negocios o yo que se! –dice directamente el pelinegro ofuscado mirando al peliazul con una mirada fulminante, al verlo con un atuendo más tradicional al estilo chino muy llamativo propia a una familia de nobleza

- Kouji, el joven Henry no tiene la culpa –intenta apaciguar al pelinegro, con una sonrisa nerviosa- que tal si vamos a una ciudad que quede cerca y le encontramos una ropa menos llamativa –propone la chica hacia los chicos

- me parece perfecto –aplaude Jou ante la excelente idea de la chica, para tomarla entre sus brazos- estaba seguro que tus nos sacarías de este problema, sin ti no se que haríamos, por que de seguro yo viajando con estos dos no llegaríamos ni a la mitad de nuestro destino

- pues entonces no te hemos dicho que vengas con nosotros –dice el pelinegro caminando a zancadas para arrebatarle la chica de los brazos al peliazul y mirarlo fulminante- y deja de estar fastidiándola

- quien dijo que la fastidio -se ofende Jou tomando una reacción dramático- eres tan cruel kouji, a veces siento que no te caigo –dice con un tono y rostro de tristeza, bajando la mirada

- ah, kouji discúlpate –pide Mimi para acercarse a Jou y darla unas leves palmadas- por supuesto que Jou tiene que estar con nosotros y es parte del grupo, recuerda que es de los nuestros, no seas tan insensible

- ¡¿que?! Insensible yo –dice algo ofendido el pelinegro y empezando alzar su voz con enojo, ese maldito de Jou saliéndose siempre con las suyas- hagan lo que quieran –para no empezar una riña que de seguro iba a perdurar todo el día decide rendirse por el momento, su mirada rígida solo se fija en Jou , quién lo mira y le sonríe de lo más tranquilo- maldito –susurra este

- sino mal recuerdo la ciudad cercana, es la ciudad de arena –comenta dejando a un lado las disputas y recelos de los chicos, para tomar iniciativa hacia el camino- de ahí, se toma un subterráneo para poder llegar al reino del fuego

- entonces ya está dicho, larguémonos a esa ciudad –ordena Kouji hacia los demás empezando a caminar siendo seguido por el resto del grupo

Al menos Henry y Mimi se comunicaban de lo mejor hablando cosas cotidianas de sus vidas, aunque al parecer al príncipe le parecía más interesante el mundo de la chica, y queriendo algún día conocerlo en carne propia, al menos el suertudo de todos era Kouji, quién había podido ir en busca de la chica y así conocer el mundo de esta.

- que interesante! –exclama más asombrado que un niño pequeño- algún día espero conocer a sus hermanas

- seguro les agradará –asegura la castaña muy sonriente

- por supuesto al menos ella poseen sentido de humor y no se andan gritando como locas o simplemente se enfadan por cualquier motivo –comenta Kouji que caminaba mirando de reojo a la pareja, notando la mirada fulminante de la castaña, se encoge de hombro- quien diría que esas dos hermosas chicas, son hermana de una vulgar, mal educada y gritona niña castaña

Grave error por parte del pelinegro, ya que se notaba que el comentario había sido muy ofensivo para la castaña, quién solo se limitaba a mirarlo con ganas de tirársele encima y golpearlo, pero si no fuera porque Jou interrumpió el momento, era seguro ver una escena eufórica entre esos dos

- hemos llegado

El aviso deja a un lado los comentarios sarcásticos e irónicos del pelinegro y que el enojo de la chica se vaya por otro lado, para fijar sus vistas hacia el horizonte observando una ciudad que era cubierta por Arena

- wuao! –dice con un tono sorprendido, para mirar la ciudad- así que esa es la ciudad de Arena

- así es –responde Jou al lado de la admirada chica- es un perfecto lugar, ahí encontraremos la ropa apropiada para Henry

Esto le hacía recordar los momentos de compras con sus amigos, donde le pedía a Taichi, Takeru y Ken, que la acompañaran a ella y sus amigas a ir al centro comercial, aunque estos siempre intentaban escaparse del momento, al final ella siempre ganaba. Ropa para chico, realmente no era su gran especialidad, pero bueno las tiendas de aquella ciudad mostraban vestidos interesantes y muy buenos para su gusto, lo primordial en ese momento era encontrarle la ropa adecuada a Henry.

Parecía ser que el pelinegro estaba a punto de colapsar en esos momentos, ya que iban de tienda en tienda, como si tuvieran de compras o algo por estilo, solo se trataba de un tonto traje para el "principito" cosa que exageraban, ya que la castaña le pedía que se probaran más de 30 vestidos y al parecer ninguno le había parecido bueno, por los dioses, ni que fuera a una ceremonia especial o algo parecido

Al menos Jou parecía divertirse en el momento, ya que se mantenía opinando o simplemente hacia burlas ante cualquier comentario para Henry.

- ¡ah! Me largo! –enfatiza la última palabra para retirarse a zancadas de la enorme tienda que estaba llena de prendas orientales

Los tres por su parte giran su vista hacia el callado pelinegro, que al parecer se estaba aguantando dos horas y media para poder decir: me largo. Suspiro por parte de los otros tres del grupo, ya se esperaba un arranque histérico de parte del chico, más lo mejor era que este se mantuviera apartado en estos momentos.

- que creen que hacen perdiendo el tiempo –dice empuñando su puño para caminar con una mirada gélida

De seguro si su mirada matara, las personas que lo miraban ya estuviesen bajo tierra en segundos. Que tan difícil era encontrarle una ropa y fin de la discusión, de seguro hace horas, ya estuvieran en el reino del fuego. Pero claro, esa niña hacía tanto alarme por querer vestir al "principito" muy elegante.

Muestra un rostro de fastidio sin dejar de caminar por las tumultosas calles de la ciudad, observando como las personas de aquel lugar iba y venían de un lado al otro, al parecer comprando más de una prende, por los dioses, que, ¿acaso ahora se trataba de una fiebre mundial?

- me roban!

Los gritos de una mujer llaman su atención observando detenidamente como un jovencito sale de una tienda corriendo, sin ser su rostro visto, ya que este lo escondía muy bien con una gorra naranja. Esquivando a cada paso a las personas.

Esboza una sonrisa sin darle tiempo al muchachito, para detenerlo simplemente con una metida de pie, haciendo que el jovencito caiga tontamente al suelo y de ahí se le caiga de sus brazos la cartera de la mujer, para quedar frente al pelinegro.

Alza por la ropa al jovencito, quien hace movimientos de un lado al otro para que lo soltara, más el ojiazul solo se limita a seguir alzándolo, para verle la cara muy de cerca, ya que como la gorra ocultaba su rostro

- suéltame! –ordena enojado el muchachito mirando por el rabillo de su ojo al culpable- que me sueltes!

El pelinegro por su parte frunce el ceño para fijar su vista en la mujer que le agradece por haberla ayudado, sin darle importancia, extiende su brazo con el niño como si se tratase de un trapo lo suelta

- ¡oye! –se queja el muchachito mirando al pelinegro- ¿cómo te atreves?! Por tu culpa perdí mi oportunidad

El pelinegro por su parte lo mira para luego desviar su mirada, le daba igual las explicaciones del niño, para colocar sus manos en sus bolsillos y empezar a andar. Antes de que el niño dijera algo o se le encimara al pelinegro, siente la mirada penetrante de la mujer y de otras, y con los ojos bien abiertos se tapa con sus brazos al saber cuál era su destino en esos momentos.

El viento soplaba en esos momentos donde yacía sentado, desde ahí podía visualizar mucho mejor la ciudad. Deja escapar un suspiro poniendo una cara de aburrido, ¿cuánto tiempo más iban a demorar esos tres?

- ¡¡¡oye tú!!!!

Voltea a mirar hacia atrás encontrándose con un disgustado muchachito, que parecía ser que venía huyendo o corriendo de algo, ya que se notaba que respiraba por la boca, y caminaba hacia el con pasos firmes

- y ¿tú quien eres?

Es la pregunta ingenua de Kouji que observa como el muchachito estaba apunto de caerse hacia atrás, más logra equilibrarse y dar pasos más rápidos hasta estar cerca de él.

- por tu culpa esas mujeres me han dejado en este estado –reclama el jovencito señalando con su dedo índice al culpable

- y ¿eso que? –se encoge de hombros sin restarle importancia para volver a fijar su vista hacia al frente

- idiota! –grita repentinamente para lanzarse al muchacho con una patada certera en la cabeza al pelinegro

Kouji por su parte esboza una sonrisa de lo más tranquilo, para levantarse y dar un paso hacia la derecha, haciendo que el muchachito se vaya recto y caiga duramente contra el suelo.

- auch! –se queja este adolorido tocándose su trasero y fije su vista seria hacia el pelinegro- ya verás –dicho eso se levanta para correr hacia el pelinegro y lanzar un gran puño hacia este, quién lo esquiva de lo más fácil- rayos, está vez no fallaré –dicho eso lanza otro puño pero con el izquierdo, retomando de nuevo otro golpe con su puño derecho, haciendo varias veces lo mismo, hasta que se detiene cansado y colocar sus manos en sus rodillas, muy agitado, todos sus golpes había sido esquivados por aquel tipo

- jajaja –no para de reír, realmente le era gracioso aquel niño que intentaba golpearlo, pero era en vano- que débil eres

- a quien le dijiste débil?! –se ofende este apretando sus puños- te enseñare! –dicho eso empieza a correr para lanzarse contra el pelinegro para propinarle un golpe en la mejilla, a poco centímetros de hacerlo, sin embargo siente un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para luego caer al suelo con gran dolor

Realmente aquel niño pensaba que se iba dejar golpear tan fácil, al dejarlo a poco centímetros de él, decide propinarle un golpe con su codo en la cabeza para luego dejarlo caer al piso y colocar su pie en la cabeza del niño

- suéltame! –pide enojado mientras golpea con sus manos el suelo y patalea de igual forma, al sentirse tontamente vencido por alguien

- ¿que quieres de mí mocoso? –pregunta tajante Kouji mirando con burla al chiquillo-

- que me sueltes! –pide el muchachito sin dejar de hacer sus movimientos

- no, ahora si verás te castigaré –dice el pelinegro muy gozoso ante el momento para tomar una vez por las ropas al niño

- Kouji, déjalo!

- solo me divertía –se defiende el pelinegro sin inmutarse a mirar a los recién llegados, para soltar al chiquillo

- ¿estás bien?

Su visión empieza a reflejar a una hermosa jovencita cuyos orbes son de colores mieles, un castaño cabello y una piel clara, su sonrisa tan dulce como nunca antes lo había visto en ninguna otra mujer, un sonrojo surca en sus mejillas haciendo que retroceda torpemente

- yo…

- no has cambiado en nada –dice Jou poniéndose al lado del pelinegro- siempre te aprovechas de los niños

- él se lo busco –se defiende el pelinegro para fijar su vista en Henry, observando que este llevaba ya puesto la ropa que "tanto" buscaban

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunta amigable por parte de la castaña que extiende sus manos para ayudar a levantar al jovencito

- yo…-acepta la ayuda con un sonrojo en sus mejillas- gracias, mi nombre es…-baja su mirada dudoso- Terry

- Terry mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mimi –se presenta la castaña- ellos son el joven Henry, el joven Jou y Kouji –señala a los tres muchachos presentes- disculpa a Kouji estoy segura que no ha querido tratarte de esa forma

- oye, eso es… -antes de seguir hablando, quién le da un codazo es Jou- hey!

- se nota que no eres de esta ciudad –prosigue hablar Henry mirando detenidamente al muchachito- ¿de donde eres?

- del reino de aqua –responde el muchachito con seriedad hacia el peliazul

- vaya de tan lejos –opina Jou- que hace un niño por estos lados

Silencio total. Los tres chicos se miran, mientras que la chica se limita a mirar al jovencito con sumo interés

- en fin, que nos importa –dice Kouji encogiéndose de hombros- lo mejor es ya ir nos, o sino nos agarrara la noche

- de acuerdo –afirma Jou como si nada, para empezar a caminar

En ese instante los tres chicos del grupo abren sus ojos al sentirlo, repentinamente una fuerte ventisca hace aparecimiento. Los tres muchachos dan un gran salto, mientras que la chica por su parte cubre con sus brazos al niño tratando ella de soportar la ventisca y la arena que se alzaba en esos momentos.

- Mimi! –sin pensarlo corre con gran velocidad hacia la chica para tomarla entre sus brazos y dar un gran salto hacia los restantes del grupo

Era como si se tratase de un tornado de arena en esos momentos. Los tres chicos se colocan en disposición de defender a la chica y al niño, colocándose al frente de ellos, esperando el aparecer del enemigo.

Poco a poco la tormenta empieza a disiparse haciendo que la vista de todos se fijen hacia el centro, encontrándose con una mujer que ya hace días no veían atacarlos, más referente al demonio llamado Rinka.

- Rinka! –exclama con sorpresa la castaña sosteniendo más firme al niño que estaba en sus brazos

- qué bueno que me recuerdes pequeña ángel –opina la mujer demonio que alza su mano derecha en donde poseía el abanico

- esto es mi oportunidad para hacerte papillas –dice Kouji apretando sus puños para lanzarse contra el demonio, juntando sus dos manos para dar aparecimiento una energía de color blanco- toma esto –dicho eso lo lanza con gran fuerza hacia la mujer

Por su parte solo un movimiento con el abanico hace que el ataque se desvie hacia una enorme roca haciéndolo añicos sin ningún problema.

- ja! Eso es todo el poder?-pregunta con sorna de burla mirando al pelinegro

El pelinegro por su parte sonríe de medio lado sin quitar sus ojos en la mujer, para desaparecer de la vista de ella, ocasionando que ella abra sus ojos al ver dos siluetas en el aire quienes le lanzan dos ataques inesperados, uno de color azul y otro de color verde

La demonia por su parte se cubre con sus brazos, como no se había dado cuenta del plan de esos tres, siente como su cuerpo intenta resistir los dos ataques, sintiendo como parte de su vestido es rasgado por los ataques. Sus ojos rojizos se filtran hacia los tres muchachos, lo aceptaba está vez había bajado demasiado la guardia, pero eso no se iba a quedar así, pasará lo que pasará iba a vengarse, sin siquiera despedirse desaparece como el viento.

- tonta! –opina el pelinegro tocando suelo

- bajo la guardia muy fácil –opina Jou de lo más tranquilo

- muchachos! –grita Mimi corriendo hacia los chicos- ¿están bien?

- no fue nada –responde Kouji de lo más normal

- sin embargo –habla Henry seriamente- estoy seguro que la próxima no será nada fácil, lo que hemos ocasionado es incrementar el enojo en ese demonio –fija su vista hacia el pelinegro

- nah! Preocupate por encontrar a los otros –se encoge de hombros como si nada

- ustedes…

Todos fija su vista hacia el muchachito que en todo el tiempo se había mostrado callado, para empezar a caminar hacia los chicos

- ustedes… ustedes son geniales! –exclama repentinamente el muchacho con suma sorpresa

- ah, eso no es nada –dice Kouji de lo más tranquilo

- ustedes me pueden ayudar! –habla de pronto el muchachito- por favor

Los chicos se miran entre ellos sin entender nada, en estos momentos no podían detenerse en ayudar a nadie.

- por favor –pide el niño mirando a los tres chicos- quiero encontrar a mi hermano

Realmente eso no se lo esperaban ninguno de los chicos, ya que lo único que ellos querían era encontrar a los otros guerreros y los cristales y no detenerse por nada del mundo. Ninguno no sabía que responder en esos momentos, si decían que si seguro perderían más tiempo. Qué respuesta tomarían de ahora en adelante.

- ¿que le ha ocurrido a tu hermano? –pregunta de la chica que se acerca al niño

- él… -dice apretando con fuerzas sus puños-él… unos malvados guerreros del reino fuego se lo han llevado, para que le sirva al rey

Silencio.

- oh… -escapa de la castaña para abrazar al niño- no te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos

Los tres chicos quedan de piedra por unos momentos, para luego separar a la chica del niño y llevársela un poco lejos.

- ¿estás loca? –pregunta Kouji-

- no creo que sea conveniente señorita Mimi –opina Jou mirando a la chica

- recuerda que lo importantes es buscar a los demás guerreros –agrega Henry , no es que estaba de acuerdo, pero lo primordial era la misión de ellos

Suspiro, ellos tenían razón, sin embargo ver a ese niño triste y rogándole a los tres chicos, la hacía dar el paso de ayudar al niño

- no importa –escapa de sus labios- ese niño solo quiere de regreso a su hermano –dice ella comprensivamente- si ninguno quiere ayudarlo, yo lo haré, además que no se supone que uno de los guerreros yace en ese reino

Silencio.

- bien –dice la chica de lo más natural- entonces

- rayos –escapa de Kouji, cruza sus brazos de mala gana- que opción tengo dejar aun niño débil y una mujer

Frunce el ceño.

- después de todo –sigue hablando Kouji para colocar sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos- asegure que iba a proteger al ángel, si no lo hago seguro el anciano decrepito me matara a mí

- Kouji…-observa al pelinegro, quién al parecer no era del todo sincero, una sonrisa surca en ella

- y quien dijo que los dejaré solo –habla Jou repentinamente- asegure que me quedaría y lo haré, aunque tenga que soportar a este demonio –comenta de lo más agradable, para guiñarle un ojo a la chica- a parte jamás abandonaría sola a una hermosa dama

- joven Jou.. –sonríe ante las palabras del chico

- estoy con ustedes –agrega Henry con una sonrisa- yo tampoco permitiré que nada malo te pase Mimi –dice el peliazul mirando a la chica- yo seguiré a tus ordenes –dicho eso toma la mano de la chica para darle un beso en la palma a la castaña- mi dulce princesa

Acto seguido hace que la castaña se sonroje de tal forma y solo diga **gracias**, en cambio aparte de que la mirada y rostro de un Kouji, no era para nada felices.

Dentro de una estación de trenes se hallaba los cinco jóvenes, quienes esperaban atentamente el tren o al menos parecía ser un tren a mirada de la castaña, ya que al ver que los chicos estaban de lo más normal conversando algo, su vista se fija en una enorme criatura que parecía ser tren pero a la vez no

- ¿que es eso? –pregunta algo temida agarrando del brazo de Kouji

- ¿que cosa? –pregunta Kouji con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia donde miraba la chica

- eso! –señala la chica con temor

- a eso, es un trailmon –contesta kouji como si nada

- un ¿que? –pregunta confusa mirando al grupo

- ¿nunca te has montado en uno? –pregunta por parte de Terry, que recibe negación por parte de la chica

- no tiene que temer –dice Henry- los trailmons son como transportes, que nos llevan de ciudad en ciudad o a reinos

Solo una afirmación de cabeza es la respuesta por parte de la castaña, para empezar a seguir a los muchachos, ya que al parecer el transporte para llevarlos al reino del fuego había llegado.

Y asi es donde inicio un nuevo objetivo y es el de ayudar al jovencito Terry a encontrar a su hermano en el reino del fuego, claro sin dejar a parte el objetivo principal de nuestros personajes.


	10. El Reino del Fuego

**El Reino del Fuego **

Aquel mundo le sorprendia considerablemente. Ahora estaba dentro de un tren parlante donde los de ese mundo se transportaban a otras ciudades o reinos, era de no creérselo de seguro si no tuviera viviéndolo nunca lo creyera.

Sus ojos se fijan fuera de la venta admirando la grandeza de la madre naturaleza de aquel mundo, los distintos valles y poblados que se veían a lo lejos, las tantas llanuras y montañas. Para ella era muy admirable ver tanto panorama en el viaje hacia otro reino.

- pareciera como si nunca saliera de tu casa y hallas visto montañas o casas

Sus ojos mieles desvía su atención hacia cierto pelioscuro que estaba de brazos cruzados sentado dándole la espalda al ventana y con los ojos cerrados esperando a que llegarán al reino

- no es eso –responde la castaña volteando a fijar su atención al panorama- solo que su mundo es un lugar misterioso y magnífico, estoy segura que infinidades de cosas increíbles veré en este mundo, algo que en mi mundo no se le da

Lentamente abre sus ojos para mirar hacia el suelo sin inmutarse en mirar a la castaña

_- Es increíble lo maravilloso que es tu mundo –agrega muy ilusionada- estoy segura que cosas increíble veré en este mundo, ¿no lo crees Kouji_

- …minami…

La castaña que miraba por la ventana desvía su mirada en el pelioscuro escuchando lo dicho por él. Por alguna razón el brillo de sus ojos se apagan un poco y su rostro se entristece para tomar asiento y recostar sus manos sobre el mueble y mirar por la ventana

Jou por su parte conversaba con Henry, mientras que el jovencito Terry dormía plácidamente en uno de los puestos cómodamente. Al menos no había gente que viajaba en esos momentos con ellos

Se coloca sus zapatos preparándose muy bien para ir al colegio detrás suyo su hermana mayor la despedía, deja escapar un leve suspiro.

- oye Rika –habla la rubia de ojos azulados sin voltear a verla- no se siente muy silencioso la casa

La pelirroja por su parte esboza una leve sonrisa, entendía a lo que se refería ella.

- si –responde para fijar su atención a otro lado- parece ser que es inevitable no?-se encoge de hombros para volver su vista en la rubia que la mira- se le extraña

- esa tontita –dice la rubia colocando sus dos manos en sus caderas- cuando piensa volver, ya mis excusas se me están acabando –dice para largar un suspiro- además por causa suya, he tenido que librarme de las preguntas de Yagami, me tiene cansada que me persiga todo el tiempo

- recuerda que Tai ha crecido con Mimi desde niños –dice la pelirroja- el siempre estuvo presente sobre todo en la muerta de nuestros padres, fue quién estuvo ahí hasta el final

- es cierto, sino fuera por ese chiquillo, entonces Mimi nunca se hubiese levantado –agrega afirmando varias veces con la cabeza- es una lástima que no lo tengo como cuñis

- que tonterías dices –habla Rika tratando de no reír- si solo son amigos

- pero eso no cambia, que pueden ser algo más –dice la rubia pensativamente

- bueno, no discutamos ahora ella, mejor apresúrate o se te hará tarde –agrega la mayor de ellas

La rubia por su parte afirma con la cabeza para despedirse de Rika, abre la puerta pero se sorprende mucho al ver aun castaño de ojos café que al parecer estaba apunto de tocar el timbre.

- Taichi! –exclama de ver al chico, para luego fruncir el ceño- ¿que haces aquí?

- bueno… yo…-dice el castaño- vine a ver si…

El silbato de que ya estaban cerca de las tierras del reino vecino podían escucharlo claramente. Fijan su atención en las ventanas donde podía vislumbrar a lo lejos las tierras de aquel reino.

- el reino del fuego

Los ojos brillosos del pelioscuro se mostraban muy fijos hacia el horizonte

- recuerden debemos pasar desapercibidos en este reino

Dirige su mirada hacia el peliazul que arreglaba sus lentes un poco y con mirada seria se dirigía hacia todos ello mientras se reunían en el centro

- no podemos dar identidad, aparte de que mucho menos, podemos exponer a la señorita Mimi –aclara el chico con tono serio- además no será tarea fácil entrar al palacio para poder salvar al hermano de Terry

- si quieren yo me hago cargo –habla Henry mirando a Kouji y Jou

- espera, no podemos arriesgarnos, además recuerda que el rey no es de fiar –comenta el pelioscuro de brazos cruzados dirigiendo su vista hacia la ventana- y más si das tu identidad, puede hacer estragos dentro de ese reino, sabes bien que el reino Ota es una de los reinos que más han querido involucrar en las guerras y si saben que el rey de Ota, está dentro de su reino, eso dará inicio a que sus batallón ataquen tu reino

- el es un re…y! –exclama sorprendido Terry mirando a Henry, pero es tapado por las manos rápida de Joe que lo calla, después de todo aunque estuvieran en un vagón solos, no podían mezclar sus identidades en cualquier lugar, ya que sabían que cualquier enemigo podían contraatacarlos en cualquier momento o situación y era mejor mostrarse como gente natural o corriente

- silencio! –ordena Joe al chiquillo seriamente- no puedes ni siquiera decirlo –agrega este con tono autoritario y mirada seria ante el pequeño- si quieres que te ayudemos a salvar a tu hermano, ni se te ocurra exponernos de acuerdo, sabes bien que este reino no es para nada grato

- ¿a que se refiere? –pregunta curiosa la castaña dirigiéndose hacia el cercano pelioscuro que estaba de brazos cruzados observado en silencio la situación

- se refiere a que el reino del fuego es visto por la mayoría de los reinos, como un reino enemigo, siempre involucra las guerras a su beneficio y quiere siempre gobernar los otros reinos, aparte de que su rey es un tirano y ambicioso –comenta el pelioscuro sin darle tanta importancia, para encogerse de hombros- de seguro ya sabe de que el ángel del otro mundo ha aparecido y va a querer dominar a su voluntad al elegido para su beneficio

Silencio y sorpresa por parte de la castaña que fija su atención ahora en el rey de Ota.

- pero no se preocupe –habla Henry comprensivamente- nosotros no permitiremos que le ponga un solo dedo encima a usted

- pero ahora lo primordial es que entremos sin ser decubiertos –habla Kouji con el ceño fruncido- no va ser nada fácil

- por supuesto que si! –habla Jou- por eso tengo un plan

El peliazul sonríe de lado mientras tiene la atención de todos los presentes que quedan perplejos

Un grupo de soldados revestidos con armaduras antiguas al estilo japonés observan el recién llegado tren que hace sonido por última vez abriendo por completo las puertas para hacer pasar a los pasajeros que bajen de este

En diferentes vagones distintas personas bajan lentamente siendo interceptadas por algunos guardias quienes piden identificación hacia su persona y a que han venido hacia el reino.

Con gracia la primer en bajar es Mimi, quién rápida tomada por uno de los guardias reales.

- señorita identificación –habla cierto joven de cabellos castaños larhos hasta los hombros y de ojos azulados y mirad seria hacia la joven desconocida

- he… bueno…-dice la castaña algo nerviosa

- discúlpela, señor oficial

La reconocida voz de Joe hace aparecimiento que sale como si nada del vagón para tomar entre sus brazos a la jovencita

- es mi prometida –aclara el chico con una gran sonrisa en sus labios- provenimos del reino crepuscular –aclara este enseñando unas tarjetas delante del hombre con identidad falsas ante unos nombres extraños

- ¿a que han venido al reino del fuego? –pregunta directa entregándose y creyéndose la identificación de la pareja

- la verdad…

Antes de seguir explicándose se escucha el silbido de los compañero de aquel joven soldado, la escena se fija ahora en al parece un par de soldados que le silbaban a misteriosas mujeres con identidades desconocidas al tener el atuendo de un conocido reino llamado Tierra

- hola linduras, que hacen unas hermosuras del reino tierra por estos lugares –pregunta un hombre regordote observando con las babas afuera a las "jovencitas"

- jijiji hemos venido a conocer más su reino –dizque con tono afeminado la jovencita de cabellos purpuras responde-

- y tú que cuentas preciosa –pregunta otro flacuchento soldado acercándose a la joven de cabellos oscuros que ocultaba su rostro con un velo

Estúpido Joe, se las iba a pagar cuando saliera de está observa al asqueroso ser que estaba frente suyo con intenciones de querer propasarse con él, aprieta sus puños con fuerza, no iba soportarlo al carajo de que este plan saliera mal, pero…

- mamá!

Se adelanta el pequeño Terry saliendo en acción al notar la actitud del pelioscuro para colocarse frente a este y tomarle de la mano

_¿mamá?_

Frunce el ceño para dirigir su vista hacia el peliazul que trataba de contener su risa, ese sujeto de verdad que se las iba a pagar con tantas ocurrencias

- vamos, estoy apurado en conocer las aguas termales de este reino –dice como todo niño apurado- verdad tía? –pregunta actuando de una manera tan tierna el pequeño Terry frente a los soldados

- es cierto querido –agrega con una voz medio afeminada Henry muy sonriente para dirigir su vista en los soldados reales

Luego de tal escena tan gratificante para uno de los guerreros que no paraba de reírse al ver al gran demonio vestirse de mujer nota como el susodicho le tira un golpe que es esquivado con facilidad por el peliazul sin dejar de reírse

- quien iba a pensarlo jajajajaja Kouji vestido de mujer –agrega tan burlesco el peliazul tratando de parar frente a todos

- cierra la maldita boca! –ordena enojado el pelioscuro apretando sus puños- tu eres quién debiste vestirte de mujer

- por supuesto que no –responde el muchacho arreglando su ropaje- además a mí, para nada me queda el traje de mujer, y mucho menos poseeo el cabello largo como alguien por hay –dicho eso hace un movimiento en buscar a la persona por todas partes hasta detenerse en el rostro del pelioscuro

Aprieta sus puños mirando serio al gracioso para tirarle otro puñetazo pero fácilmente el chico lo esquiva

- me las pagaras –agrega tan rencoroso el pelioscuro ya cansado para cruzarse de brazos

- bien –ahora si se pone más serio- ya hemos podido entrar al reino

- olvidalo, no me tomarás en cuenta ante tu nuevo plan –dice rápidamente el pelioscuro mirando negativamente al susodicho

- no tienes porque preocuparte –dice el peliazul con una sonrisa- es más fácil entrar al castillo

- ah si? –frunce el ceño- y como lo harás sabelotodo, ese palacio es resguardado por muchos soldados por si no los sabías

El peliazul de pronto hace aparecer una hoja de sus manos para mostrarle a su público cierto anuncio.

Frunce el ceño leyendo el anuncio por instantes para luego fijar su atención hacia el de lentes que solo sonreía

- que pretendes? –pregunta este seriamente

- fácil, ellos piden hombres fuertes y valientes que quieren ser parte de su ejercito –dice este encogiéndose de hombros- mi plan es entrar desapercibidos como uno más de su grupo para poder entrar al palacio como si nada

- esa es una buena idea –comenta Henry al resto

- olvídenlo, esta vez no me uno –dice de brazos cruzado y cerrando sus ojos como respuesta negativa ante la idea de su compañero

- está bien –acepta la respuesta del chico- señorita Mimi, usted si vendrá con nosotros

Sus ojos se abren por completo para fijar su atención en el peliazul, ¿se había vuelto loco? Toma rápidamente a la chica hacia el

- eres idiota o que! –dice arrugando la frente- como se te ocurre exponerla, además…

- kouji…-observa la actitud del chico para esbozar una sonrisa al notar como el la protegía ante cualquiera cosa

- si, ya lo sé, tomarás el puesto de la señorita Mimi

- por supuesto que si, no permitiré que ella se arriesgue –dice el pelioscuro- además… ¿Qué? –nota una sonrisa triunfante del peliazul- tú!

Que fácil había sido hacer que el pelioscuro aceptará en ayudarlos, después de todo la castaña era la clave para que el chico hiciera todo por ella, aunque no lo pareciese

- ¿cree que estarán bien? –pregunta la castaña hacia su acompañante mientras caminaban por las calles del reino

- estoy seguro que sí, los conozco a ambos–dice el muchacho de lo más tranquilo- y si se meten en problemas ellos sabrán cómo solucionarlo, además debemos preocuparnos, si es verdad que uno de los guerreros yace aquí

Suspiro por parte de la castaña tenía que confíar es esos dos después de todo ellos se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo y tenían experiencias con esas cosas o al menos eso esperaba, fija su atención entre las calles observando ver cualquier tipo de negocios humilde que se veía a simple vista, mientras caminaban podían notar que estaba en las calles más pobres del reino del fuego al ver a niños correr sin zapatos, mujeres con atuendos viejos al igual que los hombres

- no puedo crees que el rey los tenga de eestá manera –agrega con tono serio el peliazul observando todo a su alrededor

- al parecer no todos los reyes son iguales –comenta la castaña con un toque de tristeza al ver todo el lugar- pero lo que sí sé, es que conozco a uno que siempre se preocupa por el bienestar de su pueblo –agrega la chica segura de sus palabras para esbozar una sonrisa hacia el joven que la acompañaba

- señorita Mimi –pronuncia el chico sorprendido al escuchar tales palabras de la joven para sonrojarse levemente y solo asentir con la cabeza, después de todo el no era igual que aquel rey que no poseía misericordia por su pueblo

Con el ceño fruncido observaba a los jóvenes que al parecer habían sido obligados de entrar al ejercito del reino, estos parecían algos temidos y nerviosos, deja escapar un suspiro resiganados

- tuviste que traer a unos niños –dice con tono serio hacia su compañero- al jefe para nada le gustara

- son los únicos que pudimos cerciorarnos de que valen la pena para unírsenos –contesta tratando de defenderse para desviar su vista hacia el grupo de jóvenes

- al menos pudimos entrar con facilidad –comenta un sonriente peliazul hacia sus compañeros- solo tenemos que ubicar donde yace tu hermano para luego salir de este lugar –agrega mirando al jovencito que estaba a su lado

- si –afirma muy feliz el pequeño- hermano

-no le hagas tantas ilusiones Jou –dice el pelioscuro de brazos cruzados- sabes bien que no será nada fácil –sus ojos que yacían cerrados se abren lentamente-

Suspiro por parte de Jou que le da un golpe leve en la cabeza al pelioscuro quién abre sus ojos para mirarlo

- deja de ser pesimista –dice este con una sonrisa y dándole unas cuantas palmadas al chico para que quitara esa cara de pocos amigos- al menos hazlo por la señorita Mimi –dice esto a lo bajo solo para que lo escuchase

- que dijiste! –dice en alto controlando el puño directo hacia su compañero

- ustedes dos

Antes de que Kouji le diera el golpe su puño es detenido en el aire para fijar su atención hacia uno de los soldados del palacio que los llama

- dejen de ocasionar problemas –dice el soldado con tono seco y frívolo ante ellos- y vayan donde están los demás, habrá reunión con el rey

Kouji por su parte solo mira de soslayo al sujeto sin inmutarse en hacerle caso, más Jou accede en tratar de actuar como todo un actor en obedecer a las órdenes de su "superior" para empujar a Kouji seguido del pequeño Terry que los sigue rápidamente

- estos jóvenes de ahora –murmura el soldado siguiendo al resto que se había ido hacia el salón principal del rey

Caminan por los pasillos sorprendidos la mayoría de ver un lugar enriquecido de oro y perfectas cristales o piedras preciosas en los andares dentro del palacio, con razón decían que el rey del fuego era un hombre sucio al robarse pertenencias de otras ciudad o reinos

- esto es para venderlo a mayor precio –agrega Jou observando un florero de cristal- no lo creen?

- me da igual –responde como si nada el pelioscuro mirando con desganas todo el lugar, lo único que quería era encontrar al hermano del mocoso y retirarse por completo para así seguir con lo que buscaban

Mientras tanto en la ciudad la joven del otro mundo y el joven príncipe se hospedaban bajo un pequeño residencia en donde gracias al cielo podía ser pagado por el segundo, ya que este había traído dinero , mientras comía su mirada se fija hacia el horizonte donde se observa las murallas altas del palacio esperando que los tres se encontrarán con bien


	11. EL nuevo chico

**EL nuevo chico **

Toma una presa de pollo para metérselo a la boca y empezar a masticar con tal enojo que el resto comía observándolo de reojo. El plan había fracaso al entrar al palacio ya que ahora eran buscados por los soldados del reino del fuego pero lo bueno es que ahora se encontraban muy lejos del reino y los dos hermanos se habían reunido una vez más de regreso a su lugar de vivencia… Mientras que ellos habían regresado al reino de Ota

_Después de haber entrado al palacio como uno más de los que iban a luchar contra los ejércitos de otros reinos. Habían decidido ver que tal hábiles eran en el campo de batalla luchando uno contra uno. El primero había sido Jou que con facilidad derrumba a su contrincante con esquivas para propinarle una gran patada y mandar lejos al susodicho contra unos pilares dejando muy sorprendidos a los soldados de elite mayor _

_- que fácil –esboza una gran sonrisa el pelioscuro para tronarse los dedos, pero antes de dar un paso más hacia la arena de batalla es detenido por Jou_

_- Kouji, que no se te ocurra usar tus poderes y se bueno –pide el peliazul conociendo como era el chico contra sus contrincantes _

_- ya lo sé –responde el pelioscuro como si nada entrando a la arena de batalla al hacerlo recibe rápidamente un ataque por parte de su contrincante que estaba apunto de golpearlo con una chuchilla en su rostro pero rápidamente este lo esquiva de un lado para esbozar una sonrisa en sus labios que fácil iba ser todo esto _

_Jou por su parte coloca una mano en su frente al reconocer la sonrisa del pelioscuro que al parecer solo jugaba con el pobre muchacho que trataba de propinarle una leve cortada con la cuchilla que sostenía _

_Luego de tanta pelea absurda según eran los pensamientos de Kouji al ver un montón de sujetos debiluchos tendidos en el suelo se sienta en el suelo de brazos cruzados _

_- que aburrido es todo esto –comenta el chico con mirada seria _

_- así que estás muy aburrido _

_Cierta voz llama la atención del pelioscuro y su compañero quienes fijan su atención al parecer en un soldado de categoría mayor que esboza una sonrisa hacia ellos_

_- entonces te pediré que luches con uno de mis mejores hombres –comenta el hombre muy seguro_

_Detrás del hombre hace aparecimiento cierto joven que portaba una armadura que da varios pasos muy al frente _

_- ja! Que interesante –dice Kouji con toque arrogante para levantarse del suelo- acepto _

_- hermano…_

_La voz del jovencito reconoce inmediatamente al joven de cabellos negros y ojos café que tenía la mirada muy perdida en Kouji_

_- hermano! –grita el chico olvidando todo para salir corriendo hacia donde yace este parado y acercársele- hermano! Al fin te encontré –dice muy feliz y con lagrimas en sus ojos_

_El muchacho baja su vista sorprendiéndose al ver a su hermano menor al frente suyo_

_- Terry! –reconoce rápidamente- pero… ¿Cómo?_

_- he venido a buscarte para regresar a casa –dice con ojos llorosos el niño- por favor hermano regresa conmigo _

_- así que tú eres el hermano del mocoso –comenta Kouji con una sonrisa- pero basta de charlas primero quiero mi pelea y luego nos largamos _

Da un fuerte golpe a la mesa para dejar de comer asustando a el resto del grupo.

- se puede saber porque tanta amargura –pregunta el peliazul tomando un sorbo de su té y mirar de reojo al pelioscuro que comía como si algo le molestara bueno aparte de que los buscaban pero de seguro no solo era eso había algo más

- no molestes –responde secamente Kouji dejando a un lado su plato para recostar su espalda en la silla y mirar hacia el techo

Fija su vista hacia el emperador de Ota más este simplemente se encoge de hombros sin comprender la actitud de su compañero hasta que una sonrisa acude en el rostro de Jou al percatarse de algo

- con que era eso –comenta divertido colocando su codo en la mesa y recostando su barbilla en su mano para observar al pelioscuro

- me tengo que retirar en estos momentos –se disculpa Henry levantándose- estoy seguro que cuando regrese la señorita Mimi de su mundo seguiremos con el viaje, quedan en su casa –dicho eso se retira del comedor acompañado por algunos servidores suyo

Come tan apurado que siente la mirada de su amigo en él, frunce el ceño para preguntarle que tanto lo miraba más solo recibe una sonrisa tonta de este da un golpe a la mesa

- que me miras! –dice irritado mirándolo muy serio

- ya sé porque estás así –dice con tono seguro

- ah si? Y se puede saber porque estas tan seguro que lo sabes –dice con el ceño fruncido para observar fijo al chico

- fácil…-se encoge de los hombros- tiene que ver con la partida de la señorita mimi

Esboza una gran sonrisa ocasionando que el ojiazul escupa lo que había bebido.

Camina libremente mientras extiende sus brazos al sentirse perfectamente bien en su mundo realmente no se imaginaba que iba a regresar un fin de semana y que mejor que salir con sus amigos quienes felices pero a la vez confundidos nota como su amiga pareciera que estuviese muy emocionada de haberlos vuelto a ver sobre todo el haber podido salir de casa

- parece ser que al haberse enfermado la ha motivado más –comenta Sora al resto

- que importa –dice la de lentes que sonríe- al menos ya tenemos a Mimi de regreso

La castaña voltea hacia atrás para sonreírles y saludarlos con la mano muy feliz

- si, exacto es nuestra mimi –comenta un castaño observando a su mejor amiga- no cabe duda –sonríe muy feliz

- oye Mimi –llama la pelimorada muy feliz

- ¿si?

- ahora que lo recuerdo Ken y yo fuimos una vez aun local nuevo de karaoke ¿Qué te parece si vamos?

- por supuesto! –exclama feliz la castaña alzando sus manos para empezar a caminar con su mejor amiga, mientras está le contaba las últimas noticias en el colegio que se había perdido mientras supuestamente estaba enferma

- por cierto –habla el castaño mirando a su hermana y el joven rubio- que no se supone que tu hermano iba a venir

- me dijo que nos iba a alcanzar tenía que primero reunirse con el representante de la banda y luego vendría –dice el rubio de ojoz azulados con una sonrisa

- ya veo –dice el castaño para seguir caminando

Se encontraban en una sala conversando de las últimas cosas que habían hecho durante los días que la castaña estaba supuestamente enferma

Infla sus mejillas al reconocer que se había perdido muchas cosas estando en el otro mundo toma su bebida para sentir lo rico que era su refresco

- es cierto mimi te toca –da el micrófono yolei- adelante es tu turno de cantar después de todo eres la número uno –agrega con ilusión la chica para tomar asiento cerca de su novio- no lo crees Ken

- si –afirma el chico con una sonrisa para fijar su atención en su amiga castaña, después de todo su amiga era muy conocida por ser una buena cantante

- señoras y señores la diva del colegio Odaiba les cantará una canción –dice con tono arrogante la castaña

Los demás solo ríen ante la presentación de su amiga después de todo era costumbre escucharla glorificarse cuando se trataba de cantar hasta lo hacía solo para pasarla el rato

El instrumental de la música empieza a sonar después de unos minutos la chica empieza a cantar con su radiante voz siendo vista desde la puerta por cierto rubio atractivo de ojos azulados y cabellera rubia que sonríe después de todo no lo hacía nada mal

Al terminal la última estrofa sus amigos empiezan a aplaudir una sonrisa sobresale de ella para tomar asiento

- no está nada mal

Cierto comentario hace que la castaña fije su atención hacia un recién llegado rubio de ojos azules que toma asiento cerca de ella

- Matt al fin llegar –habla Tai mirando a su recién amigo llegar

La castaña por su parte observa al chico sin dejar de probar su refresco para luego mirar a su amiga pelirroja

- es cierto, mimi el es Yamato Ishida el hermano mayor de Takeru –presenta la chica al chico- Matt ella es Mimi nuestra amiga de la que te hablamos

La castaña por su parte deja el refresco en la mesa para fijar una vez más su atención en el chico

- mucho gusto Mimi –da la mano la castaña de lo más sonriente

- Yamato, pero mejor dime Matt –responde al saludo

Luego de una buena conversación y salida de amigos a parte de conocer al nuevo chico y compañero de clase. La noche cae en la ciudad.

- bueno mañana nos veremos –se despide con la mano la castaña a sus amigos

- espera mimi ni pienses que te vas sola –dice Taichi con el ceño fruncido

- ay por favor Tai –dice la castaña rodeando sus ojos- ni que fuera una niña

- no es eso solo que…-dice el castaño no tan convencido- es muy tarde además

- tu solo encárgate de dejar a Sora en su casa –dicho eso le da una palmada al hombro de su amigo para guiñarle el ojo y seguir caminando

- esa tonta –dice el castaño para tratar de detenerla más alguien lo detiene- matt

- yo la llevare –dice el rubio tranquilamente- así no te preocuparas

El castaño por su parte afirma levemente con su cabeza al menos se sentía aliviado que su amiga se fuera con el rubio que sola

Caminaba tarareando una canción pero queda en silencio al ver al rubio al lado suyo

- heh? ¿Que se supone que haces? –pregunta la castaña mirando al rubio

- no es obvio acompañándote –responde Matt con tono tranquilo

Se detiene en seco para mirar al chico y fruncir el ceño

- ¡que diablos! –exclama repentinamente, la castaña, realmente estar con kouji, no era nada grato que hasta su grosería se le había pegado- oye espera… puedo ir sola a casa

- si eso lo sé –responde el rubio sin darle importancia- pero quiero acompañarte –se encoge como si nada de hombros para seguir caminando con la chica

Suspira profundo sigue caminando en silencio por unos momentos mira de reojo al chico callado por alguna razón le parecía un poco parecido a Kouji…Kouji ¿Cómo estaría él? Se pregunta tan sumida al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos hace una mueca de disgusto al recordarlo de seguro estaba que le gritaba al joven Jou o a Henry conociendo el carácter de él

- al parecer algo te ha disgustado –comenta el rubio al notar el rostro de la chica

- heh? –al darse cuenta trata de sonreír- he… no nada –contesta con simpleza para colocar su mano en su cabeza

- pensando en tu novio –comenta el chico con una sonrisa en sus labios

Sus mejillas por alguna razón se ruborizan para negar con la cabeza, como podía decir tal cosa, ese tonto y ella nunca podían ser nada. Cruza sus brazos con algo de enfado después de todo el solo pensaba en otra y ella no tenía cavidad para entrar al corazón del pelioscuro. Sus ojos se abren al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba para bajar su vista

- es un tonto –murmura ella a lo bajo

- dijiste algo? –fija su vista en la castaña, frunce el ceño al ver el estado de animo de la chica- oye…

- no tengo novio –responde la castaña con mirada ahora al frente y seria

Sin comprender el repentino cambio de ánimo de la chica solo afirma con la cabeza para volver su vista hacia al frente vaya que esa chica era de cambios repentinos

- NO MOLESTES!

Ese grito había sido muy alto haciendo que el de lentes se toque los oídos

- cielos Kouji me vas a dejar sordo –comenta el chico restregándose los oídos con sus dedos- que poco sentido de humor –hace un bufido para recargase en el muro y sentarse- por cierto cuando es que dijo que iba regresar la señorita Mimi

- y yo que sé y menos me importa –responde el pelioscuro de brazos cruzados con mirada hacia el cielo nocturno para enfocarse más en la luna

- pues debería importarte Kouji

Una voz conocida para ambos chicos se escucha en el lugar. Los dos chicos buscan por todas partes hasta que de repente el pelioscuro da un leve salto hacia atrás para encontrarse con la cara conocido de aquel hombre

- anciano guenai! –reconoce Jou separándose del muro para acercársele a los dos chicos- es bueno verlo

- lo mismo digo Jou –contesta el anciano- necesito hablar con los guerreros…

La mirada del ojiazul se fija directamente en el anciano.

Se detiene frente a su casa para voltear y mirar al chico que estaba frente suyo y sonreírle.

- muchísimas gracias Matt -agradece la castaña amablemente- por haberme acompañado –hace un movimiento de mano como despedida

- nos veremos mañana –se despide el chico alzando la mano para dar inicio con su caminata pero antes de retirarse por completo sus ojos se abren un poco al escuchar una voz que lo detiene

- un momento!

La castaña abre sus ojos ante tal repentino momento en que una de sus hermanas había abierto la puerta inesperadamente y había detenido a su compañero como una ráfaga de viente que había pasado al lado suyo

- hermana!

Cierta rubia da varios pasos acercando su rostro a la del joven, que lo mira perplejo sin comprender nada, una gran sonrisa se cruza en los labios de la chica para voltear a mirar a su hermana menor

- mimi ese es tu novio

- ¿QUE?

El silencio se formaba en el salón principal donde tres chicos tenían la mirada fija en el anciano que simplemente toma asiento para mirarlos a cada uno y dejar escapar un suspiro

Da un golpe fuerte a la mesa para llamar la atención del resto.

- entonces debo ir a buscarla –habla seriamente el pelioscuro para levantarse de su puesto con intenciones de ir en busca de la chica

- espera un momento Kouji

Se detiene sin voltear a mirar al anciano

- primero que nada…-dice cerrando lentamente sus ojos- deja que descanse un rato y este con los suyos lo necesita

El de cabello oscuro mira al frente con destello desconocido en sus ojos para luego colocar sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y esbozar una media sonrisa

- como quieras –dicho eso prosigue su camino

Sus ojos azulados estaban algo sorprendidos al estar dentro de la casa de su compañera tenía uso de conocimiento por el castaño que las hermanas de su mejor amiga eran muy hiperactivas si se podía decir que esa eran las palabras y curiosas. Ahora se hallaba en el sillón siendo interrogado al parecer por la más curiosa de todas

La castaña por su parte coloca una mano en la frente y niega rotundamente con la cabeza al ver como su compañero de clase era cuestionado por su hermana mayor, sin duda no debía traer amigos a la casa al menos que fuera Tai o Kouji, aunque este último al parecer se había llevado de maravilla con sus hermanas nada más por un día

- pues… toco en una banda –responde el ojiazul- soy el que compone y las canta…

La rubia por su parte se emociona demasiado que se sienta muy cerca del rubio, más la interrupción de la hermana mayor llama la atención de los dos quién coloca una bandeja en la mesa del centro

- discúlpala Ishida –habla la pelirroja que toma asiento en otro sillón- a veces Izumi puede ser muy curiosa y cuando se trata de amigos de mimi, siempre trata de persuadirlos a tal punto de…

- Rika! –llama la rubia que se separa del chico- yo solo cuido a nuestra hermanita

La castaña por su parte que se hallaba recargada en el brazo del sillón y con los ojos cerrados deja escapar un suspiro ya acostumbrada a los arranques de sus hermanas mayores de cuidarlas de cualquier chico, aunque lo disimulaban de vez en cuando, en el caso de Rika, más bien Zoe era más alocada y siempre hacia lo mismo con cualquier chico que ella conocía

- y ¿cual es el nombre de la banda? –pregunta Rika que toma un sorbo de su té

- teenage wolves –responde el rubio que de igual toma un poco de la taza dada por la mayor de las hermanas

- oye… espera –habla la rubia llamando la atención de las otras dos- si, claro tu eres Yamato Ishida –dice la rubia sin poder creerlo para abrazar tan repentinamente al rubio dejándolo muy desubicado

La castaña por su parte deja escapar otro suspiro cansino, algo había escuchado hablar de su amiga Miyako, de que el rubio era parte de un grupo popular de rock, más aquel efecto en ella de tener al cantante de tal grupo no le hacía emoción alguna

- por cierto mimi… ya te pusiste al tanto de las tareas

La castaña por su parte mueve su mano de un lado al otro sin emoción alguna para suspirar poco a poco- en eso estoy, mañana yolei vendrá a casa con hikari y sora

- y hablaste con kouji –dice la pelirroja mirando fijamente a su hermanita

La castaña por su parte se sobresalta para poner atención a lo dicho de su hermana mayor

- bueno -juega con sus dedos- ya saben cómo es…-se rasca la nuca- no supe como comunicarle que está semana…-se detiene antes de seguir diciendo algo más ante la mirada de su compañero

- oh yamato –habla la rubia que toma del brazo del chico- y que más me cuentas de ti, de seguro mis amigas se volverán locas al saber que conocí al joven vocalista de los teenage wolves y seré la envidia de todas –agrega con tono egocéntrico y con una risa maliciosa

El rubio por su parte observa con algo de miedo a la rubia con razón los cambios repentinos era claro ver de quién los había copiado su compañera de clase

Suspiro por parte de la pelirroja.

Se sentía apenada frente a su compañero de clase ante los acosos de su hermana al saber que él era parte de una banda reconocida y popular del país.

- realmente te pido disculpas –dice avergonzada- Zoe es muy exagerada

- está bien –se encoge de hombros para colocar sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos- ya estoy acostumbrado

La castaña por su parte sonríe ante ello para alzar su vista hacia el cielo nocturno, de seguro allá también era de noche

- bueno entonces ahora sí –habla el rubio llamando la atención de la chica- me retiro

- claro –afirma ella con la cabeza- nos veremos el lunes

- por supuesto –dicho eso se despide alzando su mano para empezar a caminar directamente a su hogar

Movia su dedo de arriba abajo tocándola con la mesa que estaba a su al frente observando con el ceño fruncido y con un rostro de pocos amigos a sus dos acompañantes que en esos momentos al parecer no tenían nada que hacer

- vamos Kouji únete, este juego que la señorita Mimi nos dio y es interesante –comenta el peliazul con una gran sonrisa

Al frente de Jou y Henry se encontraba un juego de mesa algo desconocidos para ellos en su mundo pero según era entendido este juego era reconocido en el mundo de la castaña, quién encantada les había explicado el juego llamado monopoly

- no fastidies –responde secamente el pelioscuro

- ahora es mi turno –agrega Henry lanzando los dados-

Da un golpe en la mesa para levantarse siendo la mirada de ambos chicos

- ¿adónde vas?

- a tomar algo de aire –responde con esa sequedad para empezar a caminar hacia la puerta corrediza abriéndola y cerrándola con gran fuerza

Ambos chicos se miran por instantes

- al parecer ha pasado cuatro días desde que la señorita mimi se ha ido –comenta el príncipe del reino- y aun no sabemos nada de ella

- si, lo sé –afirma el de lentes- pero recuerda que la señorita Mimi, debe ponerse al tanto en sus estudios no por algo nos pidió que se iba quedar por una semana allá y estaba claro que si kouji lo sabía este se iba a negar rotundamente a dejarla ir

- es cierto –deja escapar un suspiro- pero por lo que noto Kouji cada vez está pesado con su mal humor

- jeje eso es algo seguro, aunque lo niega –dice el chico con una sonrisa surcada en su rostro- extraña mucho a la señorita Mimi y es claro que se desquita con esa actitud repelente ante nosotros

Observa por instantes la ventana para mover su dedo con su lápiz de arriba abajo mientras intentaba prestarle atención a su profesor de inglés en ello si era buena por tanto no se le hacía difícil entender las explicaciones de su profesor, después de todo parte de su familia era norteamericana por parte de padre.

Su mirada se clava en el reloj, en cinco minutos más daba la hora del receso, era claro que realmente su mente no estaba en su mundo, más bien en el otro, de seguro el pelinegro estaba que echaba humos lleno de enojo o al menos les gritaba al resto para desquitarse al no saber nada de ella y de seguro que cuando volviera los gritos de este no cesaría hasta recordarle la razón de porque estaba en su mundo y cuál era la misión

Sin darse cuenta el timbre había sonado despertando al ver a sus compañeros algunos que otros levantados o saliendo del salón en grupo o solos toma su cuaderno de ingles para meterlo en su mochila con lentitud y dejar escapar un suspiro más un golpe la hace llamar la atención viendo al frente al ver como la pelimorada había estrellado una revista encima de su mesa

- heh? ¿Qué ocurre?

- lo mismo te preguntamos nosotras –responde por parte de todas la Inoue arreglándose los lentes- comprendimos que estabas enferma por buenas semanas pero eso no quita que la mimi que conozco ahora este en otro mundo

Los ojos de la castaña se abren por completo para levantarse ante las miradas pendientes de sus tres amigas aquel comentario la había dejado fuera de base sobre todo como es que ella sabían acerca de ello, al menos de que sus hermanas

- ¿de… de que hablas? –pide saber la castaña altamente nerviosa y muy asustada

- no es claro –frunce el ceño la pelimorada- estamos hablando de que porque no nos dijiste que salías con Yamato

Si no fuera porque su silla estaba detrás de ella de seguro se iba dar tan duro con el suelo al ver como su cuerpo toma asiento para parpadear varias veces y procesar la información de su amiga

- qué? –es lo único que logra articular

La pelimorada por su parte se arregla un poco más sus lentes y fija su atención en la revista para buscar con rapidez la hoja y como si nada coloca una foto en la revista frente suyo para fruncir el ceño

Ok, era claro que Yamato se veían bien, es más estaba guapo, pero ella y él juntos, en realidad el hecho del que el chico de repente le daba la gana de llevarla a casa y que sus hermanas lo invitaban a pasar no quería decir que ellos tuviese una relación al leer tan exagerada noticia

Suspiro.

- ves te dijo que solo eran puros chismes –comenta la de cabellos castaños cortos

- mimi, si realmente me consideras tu amiga –lloriquea dramáticamente la pelimorada tomando la mano de su amiga- dime la verdad, acaso Ishida y tú

- por supuesto que no! –Responde la castaña algo ofendida ante ello- es claro que se los hubiera dicho, pero no hay nada entre nosotros

- mimi –habla la pelirroja observando a su amiga- ¿te gusta Matt? Lo digo porque no se ve nada mal, es más hasta creó que pueden ser una linda pareja y por lo que noto no se vayan mal

La castaña quería saltar del piso en el que se encontraba, como era posible que sus amigas se pusieran en eso, deja escapar un suspiro cansino, ojala y fuera el rubio que le gustará más solo lo veía como un amigo más, no como a ese tonto malhumorado, abre un poco sus ojos para negar con la cabeza

- no digan cosas como esas chicas –agrega la castaña- Yamato no…

- aja! y le dices Yamato –acusa la pelimorada con una sonrisa

La castaña queda algo perpleja ante ello para fruncir el ceño tratando de contenerse para gritarle a la pelimorada.

- chicas… ¿de qué hablan?

La voz conocida del castaño llama la atención de las cuatro chicas que quedan en silencio hasta que Yolei decide tomar la palabra

- solo le preguntábamos a Mimi acerca de lo que están rumorando

- heh? Y que se supone lo que rumorean –pregunta confundido el castaño para mirar a su mejor amiga

- hermano, no puedo creer que no lo sepas –habla Hikari mirando a su hermano

- es cierto! –habla Yolei dirigiendo su mirada ahora en el rubio que entraba al salón para acercársele

El rubio por su parte queda perplejo para notar la mirada de la pelimorada en él, sin comprender de que habla

- ¿que?

- no entiendo nada –dice el castaño rascándose la nuca mirando a su hermana y la pelirroja

- es cierto que tú yamato tienes una relación con mimi –señala al rubio como si estuviese acusándolo de algo

El rubio por su parte coloca una mano en su frente para dejar escapar un suspiro, con qué era eso, él si había escuchado los rumores, más no le tomaba importancia en realidad, ya que solo tenía una amistad común y corriente con la castaña

- solo somos amigos –es respuesta del rubio para dirigirse hacia su banca y tomar su puesto ignorando los arranques de la pelimorada que pedía explicaciones al sentirse como si estuvieran mintiendo ambos

La castaña por su parte toma asiento una vez más en su puesto para suspirar profundo esto era más difícil que combatir contra demonios o viajar por las ciudades…

La risa de la pelimorada se escucha tan tranquila mientras era vista por el resto del grupo después de tanto acusaciones y curiosidades por Inoue, está se encontraba como si nada hubiese pasado, algunos se preguntaban cómo era que Ichijouji tenía una relación con esa chica de carácter espontaneo

Su mirada estaba fija en otro lado sin prestar atención a la conversación que tenían Hikari y Sora otro suspiro es lo que escapa de ella para sobresaltarse y fijar su vista en Takeru que la miraba y sonreía

- ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta sin comprender porque su amigo la miraba

- pues… pareciera como si estuvieses pensando en alguien, acaso mimi…ha llegado un chico en tu vida –comenta con un tono tranquilo

El rostro de la castaña por alguna razón se muestra rojiza para desviar su mirada a otro lado

- cla…claro que no! –responde la castaña- no hay nadie –contesta con simpleza cruzando sus brazos

El rubio por su parte ríe un poco ante la reacción de su amiga, aunque lo negará podía jurar que Mimi había cambiado un poco desde la última vez que la había visto antes de enfermarse y quedarse por día en cama, pero era claro que su hermano no era el chico del que hablaba en realidad

Con una sonrisa agradable se despide del grupo acompañado esta vez por su mejor amigo que había pedido conversar un poco con ella, ya que tenía días de no hacerlo.

- y que tal? –pregunta la castaña mirando a su amigo

- de que habla? –pregunta el castaño sin entender a su amiga

- no es obvio tonto –dice la castaña con el ceño fruncido- me refiero a sora

- a... pues bien, todo bien –responde el castaño tranquilamente- sora es una buena amiga tú lo sabes, además…-antes de decir algo más recibe un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la mochila de la castaña- auch! Mimi ¿porque hicistes eso? –se frota la cabeza adolorido

- me refiero que si te has dignado en decirle tus sentimientos! –dice la castaña de brazos cruzados mirando a su amigo

El castaño por su parte se sonroja para desviar la mirada y negar con la cabeza

- que estás esperando Tai

- y tú qué me dices con Matt. Otro más con el mismo cuento. Alza su mochila por segunda vez para estrellarlo en la cara del castaño

- no! Es mentira –habla el castaño con una media sonrisa- solo era broma, en verdad sé que los dos solo son amigos, él también me lo explico y estoy claro en ello

Baja su mochila para suspirar cansada de toda esa discusión acerca del rubio y ella. Mira de reojo a su amiga para seguir con su camino seguido del castaño que se relaja al no sentir otro golpe por parte de su amiga para empezar a conversar

Fuera de su casa el castaño alza su mano como despedida para ir de regreso a su casa, mientras que la castaña observa por momentos a su amiga hasta verlo alejarse del todo para luego sonreír alegremente y cerrar el portón de la puerta para voltear y quedarse por completo en shock. Frente a su puerta de entrada se encontraba de brazos cruzados, con mirada profunda y seria cierto pelioscuro que estaba recargado en la puerta, acaso era que su mente le jugaba una mala broma…

- Kouji…

**Bueno perdón por mi falta de actualización. Así que aquí les dejo otro capítulo a ver qué les parece, bien nos leemos en otro momento. **


	12. La aparición de un dragón oscuro

**La aparición de un dragón oscuro.**

Fuera de su casa el castaño alza su mano como despedida para ir de regreso a su casa, mientras que la castaña observa por momentos a su amigo hasta verlo alejarse del todo para luego sonreír alegremente y cerrar el portón de la puerta para voltear y quedarse por completo en shock. Frente a su puerta de entrada se encontraba de brazos cruzados, con mirada profunda y seria cierto pelioscuro que estaba recargado en la puerta, acaso era que su mente le jugaba una mala broma…

- Kouji…

Por alguna razón lleva su mano a su pecho al sentir como su corazón palpita indescriptiblemente ante la presencia del chico que permanecía con los ojos fijos en ella más un brillo desconocido para ella se mostraban en esos ojos azules oscuros

- si no vengo por ti, es claro que no volverás

No se había dado cuenta como el chico había llegado hasta ella y de una manera muy cercana solo el comentario la hace estremecer despertándola inmediatamente al sentirlo tan cerca suyo

- kouji…-sus ojos se mostraban tan voluble al poder volverlo a ver que pareciera que internamente pedía a gritos querer darle un abrazo lleno de felicidad al verlo- yo…

- quita esa cara que no me he muerto

Ese rostro tan radical cambia desafortunadamente el pelioscuro siempre tenía que meter la pata con uno de sus absurdos comentarios y sin más que decir da pasos para abrir la puerta de la casa con un rostro de pocos amigos y antes de que el pelinegro entrará recibe la puerta en pleno rostro

MIMI!

Claro que estaban encantadas de ver una vez más al pelioscuro que sostenía en su cara una bolsa de hielo seguida de una rubia que conversaba tan eufóricamente y la mayor de las hermanas estaba preparando la cena con una media sonrisa tratando de imaginarse el momento en que su hermana menor le había cerrado la puerta al chico causándole un pequeño golpe en todo su rostro

La presencia no se hace esperar de la castaña que llevaba puesto un pequeño short con una camisa caminando a pasos lentos y entrando a la cocina para ver a sus hermanas entretenidas con el pelioscuro rodea sus ojos ignorando la situación para mirar en su refrigeradora algo que pudiese beber al ver una soda decide cogerlo y abrirlo para cerrar la puerta del refrigerado y mirar a sus hermanas una vez más

- mañana iré a casa de Yamato

Silencio por unos minutos siendo visto por los restantes presentes excepto Kouji que seguía con la bolsa en el rostro

- no me dirás…

Frunce el ceño ante lo que quería decir su hermana

- es un trabajo en grupo que tengo con él, además…

Un golpe se escucha fuerte las dos chicas que permanecían sentadas en la mesa se sobresaltan para fijar su atención en el pelioscuro que miraba con algo de disgusto a la castaña

- acaso planeas divertirte mientras mi mundo te necesita

- por si no lo sabías –vuelve hablar la castaña mirando ceñida al chico- aquí también tengo una vida

- pero están distinto al mío, sabes muy bien

Ambas hermanas observan la situación en silencio al ver la discusión de esos dos al parecer se les notaba a leguas que era ya costumbre discutir entre ellos

- oye…Rika –habla Izumi sin quitar su vista en los dos- no crees que lo mejor es detenerlos

- nah! –responde la pelirroja con una sonrisa divertida ante la escena de que veía- además Kouji, ya está informado acerca de lo de Mimi y sus deberes en el colegio

- ohhh –suelta la rubia para sonreír un poco- entonces… eso quiere decir que nuestra pequeña hermanita ya está en la etapa y además ya ha escogido… -observa al pelioscuro que seguía en discusión con su hermana

Horas después de las discusiones y que pudieran alejarse el uno del otro. La pelirroja por su parte empieza a reír ante el comentario de la rubia de ojos azules para afirmar con la cabeza levemente

Sus ojos quedan abierto por unos momentos para mirar a sus hermanas y fruncir el ceño acaso estaban bromeando o que…

- pe-pero…

- lo siento, pero está vez Takuya se quedará hoy en casa –habla la rubia excusándose- además no tiene nada malo que Kouji duerma en tu cuarto

- se supone que takuya y tú son novios no? –pregunta con sarcasmo- que les cuesta dormir juntos

- son novios, no están casados Mimi –corrige a su hermana menor la mayor de las tres de brazos cruzados mirando el cuarto de hermana- además solo será está noche –se encoge sin darle importancia, cuando estaba a punto de escuchar la replica de su hermana decide terminar la conversación- bien, entonces todo está arreglado que tengan buenas noches –dicho eso cierra la puerta a toda prisa

Se cruza de brazos dejando escapar un suspiro resignada voltea hacia el chico notando que este estaba apunto de salir por su ventana da varios pasos hasta llegar a este y halarlo por la cabellera dejándolo caer al suelo abruptamente

- ¿porque diablos hiciste eso Mimi? –dice todo enfurecido el chico tocándose su cabeza con dolor ante tal acción de la chica para mirarla fulminante

La castaña por su parte cierra la ventana para depositar su mirada en el chico que estaba sentado en el suelo y seguía mirándola muy enojado. Suspiro cerca al chico para unir sus dos manos como petición para arrodillarse y mirarlo

- ni te imaginas si Rika se enterá que está noche no dormistes aquí, me meteré en problemas –agrega algo asustada la chica- por favor hagamos algo, te quedas durmiendo aquí en mi cuarto pero mejor ni salgas porque es claro que Rika vendrá en la madrugada a inspeccionar si? –sus ojos de suplica no se hacían en notar

El pelioscuro queda un poco perplejo ante tal petición para luego cruzar sus brazos y mirar a otro punto sintiendo un poco sus mejillas arder aun sentado en el suelo

- haz lo que quieras –dice con ese tono usual de orgullo sin inmutarse en mirarla a ella

- eso es un sí –dice alegre la castaña olvidando la discusión de hace horas para levantarse y mirar su habitación, ahora donde se suponía que Kouji se iba a recostar, si simplemente estaba su cama, su escritorio, un sinfín de cosas suyas, muerde su labio intentando pensar en algo breve para volver su vista al chico que ahora estaba recostado en el suelo dándole la espalda, deja escapar un largo suspiro para tomar asiento, entendiendo que el chico había decidido dormir en el suelo, conociendo lo orgulloso que podía ser- oye Kouji…

- ¿uhm?...

- ¿por qué has venido? –pregunta directa de la castaña, ocasionando que el nombrado abra sus ojos por completo y ese rubor vuelva aparecer inmediatamente hasta el mismo se hacia esa pregunta- sé que es porque tengo un deber que hacer en tu mundo solo que…-deja escapar otro suspiro- acaso los demás no te han dicho nada de que…

- recuerda que no debemos estar perdiendo el tiempo –agrega con ese tono usual seco cubriendo su rostro con esos flecos de adelante ocultando lo que en realidad quería decir- a diferencia de este mundo, el mío está en peligro y eres la única que puedes ayudarnos en esta misión, aunque si en realidad ya no quieres –muerde su labio reprimiendo por dentro

- no es eso! –contesta rápidamente la castaña para sonreír de lo más tranquila- al menos…- baja su mirada al suelo- al menos se que soy importante para ustedes y puedo ayudarlos –sus ojos empiezan a ponerse algo tristes- y eso me hace sentir feliz

Los ojos del chico se abren por completo en realidad no quería decir que simplemente la usaban para esa misión, después de todo la mayoría de ellos ya empezaban acostumbrarse a su presencia y llevárselas muy bien con esos dos tontos, era claro que se llevaban de lo mejor con la chica al cuidarla y protegerla al igual que él, que aunque tenía similitud con la anterior angél, Mimi tenía algo tan especial que en realidad quería proteger hasta con su propia vida, detestaba no ser tan bueno con las palabras para decirle que en realidad la extrañaba como al resto y la única forma de demostrarlo había sido en ir a buscarla a su mundo

Cambiaba a cada rato los canales sin decidirse que ver deja escapar un bostezo aburrido para mirar hacia cierta esquina donde estaba su hermana menor con el rubio de ojos azules, ambos terminando el proyecto que les había dejado su profesora de historia, por cierto que sora y él se habían adelantado y ahora no tenían nada que hacer

- oye Tk

El nombrado alza su mirada hacia la voz del mayor de los Yagami para dar con la mirada del chico

- en realidad me inquieta algo sé que tu eres su hermano y como tal tiene esa comunicación con Matt –agrega el castaño rascándose la cabeza- sabes si en realidad le gusta Mimi

El rubio menor se sorprende ante esa pregunta por instantes para luego mirar a la castaña que simplemente le sonríe para decirle algo con cierto gesto

- no creo que sea el correcto en decírtelo –contesta Tk algo dudoso

Suspiro por parte del castaño que ya se esperaba esa respuesta para luego sonreír y afirma con la cabeza

- tienes razón, es mejor que hable con tu hermano

Tenía puesta la mirada en la ecuación que estaba intentando realizar deja escapar un bostezo para mirar la hora en su reloj de mesa y notar que eran las diez de la noche y aun seguía ahí en esa tonta ecuación que no podía resolver voltea hacia atrás encontrándose con un pelioscuro que permanecía sentado en el suelo observando la televisión y jugar con el control remoto en cambiar cada canal cada cinco minutos

Habían pasado al menos una hora y ya iba pa la media noche para colmo que tenía clase a la primera hora restriega sus ojos tenía que enfrentar esa ecuación que en realidad no quería salirle como se lo había explicado su amigo Yamato

Tambalea su cabeza para negar con la cabeza ahora si que el sueño empezaba a ganarle la medianoche y nada que le salía esa ecuación

- mimi

Sus ojos que estaba apunto de cerrársele se abren por completo al reconocer la voz del chico que se le acerca por detrás para ver que tanto hacia ella

- oye, si tienes sueño ve a dormir

La castaña por su parte evita no dar un tercer bostezo para negar con la cabeza

- estoy bien solo me falta está ecuación y me acostaré inmediatamente

Frunce el ceño esa chica si que era muy terca, por eso era una de esas actitudes que le gustaba de ella, sus ojos se abren al pensar en ello para desviar su vista a otro punto y volver a su sitio para seguir jugando con esa caja mágica donde veía extrañas imágenes

Una hora despuésel pelioscuro decide volver su vista hacia la chica percatándose que está se encontraba recostada en el escritorio dormida se levanta de donde estaba para ver como la chica susurraba cosas inatendibles para él pero claramente tenía que ver con lo que hace rato estaba intentando resolver, sonríe ante ello para buscar por todo la habitación algo que pudiese cubrir a la chica del frío ambiente observa debajo de la almohada de la chica cierto cobertor rosado para tomarlo en sus manos y colocarlo encima del cuerpo de la dormida joven

Aquellos rayos del sol por completo llegan hasta su rostro ocasionando que la castaña empiece a moverse con intenciones de seguir durmiendo por completo más poco a poco empieza abrir sus ojos algo soñolienta y percatarse que se encontraba en su cama cubierta por su sabana rosa. Que no se suponía que estaba realizando su tarea sus ojos se abren por completo para percatarse de que

¡Kouji!

Baja las escaleras velozmente para buscar por todas partes hasta mirar hacia el comedor y ver claramente a todos los presentes que estaban en su casa, notando que el pelioscuro estaba incluido en aquel lugar

- buenos días Mimi –saluda Rika con una sonrisa colocando el desayuno de cada integrante en la mesa

- buenos días –agrega la nombrada tomando asiento en su puesto

- según Kouji me dijo que te había quedado hasta tarde haciendo tus deberes –comente la pelirroja

La castaña por su parte mira al chico que estaba con la vista en su plato al parecer interesado en la comida examinándolo de tal forma que parecía ser un niño chiquito haciendo que ella sonriera percatándose que gracias a él había amanecido dormida en su cama

- así es –responde ella para empezar a comer su desayuno

El timbre de la puerta toca para hacer que la mayor se levante y se retire del comedor. Al parecer Takuya se llevaba muy bien con Kouji, ya que ambos tenían leves conversaciones no tan importantes pero al parecer se entendía

- oh llegue en buen momento

Siente como su comida se le queda en la garganta al reconocer inmediatamente la voz de su mejor amigo que hace presencia entrando al comedor como si nada y detrás de él su hermana que al parecer lo había dejado entrar, olvidando la presencia de Kouji

Zoe al percatarse del estado de su hermana toma un vaso para entregárselo ya que al parecer la castaña estaba por comenzar a cambiar de color

- gracias –agradece Mimi habiendo tomado el vaso de jugo de naranja para suspirar aliviada y fijar su vista en su amigo- Tai! ¿Qué haces aquí? –frunce el ceño mirando al chico

Tai que se encontraba con un pan en su boca empieza a responderle a su amiga dicha pregunta.

- Mimi, no seas tan mal educada –le replica Rika tomando asiento mirando a su hermana menor

La castaña por su parte deja escapar un suspiro volviendo su vista hacia su amigo quién traga lo que comía para responderle

- no es obvio he venido a buscarte para que nos vayamos juntos al colegio –agrega el castaño con intenciones de seguir con su desayuno- por cierto –dice este con vista en su plato- ese no es el chico de la vez pasada –reconoce el castaño señalando con sus palillos a Kouji- ¿Qué hace aquí?

La castaña por su parte mira a sus hermanas, luego a Takuya, después a un tranquilo Kouji que permanecía más interesado en conocer qué tipo de ingredientes le había puesto a esa deliciosa comida ignorando por completo la llegada del castaño y la pregunta dada por este, cuando la rubia estaba por dar inicio a una explicación de seguro exagerada decide intervenir levantándose por completo y tomar a su amigo haciendo que lo que estaba a punto de comer caiga de nuevo en el plato

- nos vemos más tarde –dicho eso empieza a salir por completo del comedor

- pero no he terminado –fueron las últimas palabras del castaño

Dejando a las dos hermanas tranquilas y a un Takuya algo perplejo y confundido.

- perfecto!

Las palabras del pelioscuro son las únicas que se escucha en el comedor al probar tal deliciosa platillo quién se percata que no estaba solo para luego notar que la castaña no estaba con ellos

- ¿mimi?

Caminaba con pasos rapidos evitando a toda costa que su amigo le preguntase por el pelinegro más siente como su amigo le sigue los pasos colocándose al lado suyo

- oye… con este paso llegaremos más que temprano –agrega el castaño

La castaña por su parte empieza a disminuir su velocidad suspirando para mirar a su amigo.

- oye Tai

- buenos días

Ambos chicos desvían su vista hacia un aparecido y tranquilo rubio que estaba con ese semblante neutral frente a ellos

- buenos días Matt –saluda el castaño alzando su mano como respuesta al chico

- buenos días –responde la castaña ante la repentina aparición del rubio para dejar escapar un suspiro y empezar a avanzar dejando a los dos chicos

- le ocurre algo? –pregunta con curiosidad el rubio

- lo mismo me estoy preguntando –agrega sincero el castaño- tal vez este en sus días, tu sabes –dice en voz baja el castaño hacia el rubio, pero al decir ello siente como algo se clava en su rostro dejando aun rubio perplejo y algo asustado

- ¡te escuche!

La castaña regresa hacia su amigo para tomar su zapato que estaba en el rostro de su amigo para irse en zancadas dejando aun adolorido castaño y aun rubio aun sorprendido y sintiendo pena por el Yagami, si que en ocasiones Mimi podía ser alguien de temer cuando se enojaba o un comentario le molestara y esta no había sido la excepción

Conversaban entre ellas lo que miraban en la revista de moda, más tenía esa mirada fija en otro punto para dejar escapar como el enésimo suspiro en ese día siendo vista por unos ojos azulados y otros café

- se le ha pasado todo el tiempo suspirando y sin prestar atención –comenta el castaño sentado en su banca

- supongo que tiene un problema –agrega el rubio para luego colocar sus audífonos en sus oídos para mirar de reojo a la castaña

Los ojos de la castaña se abren levemente para ver a su amiga de cabellos lilas que se pone delante de ella con las manos en la cadera y mirándola de una forma que al parecer iba protestar y hacer preguntas

- que?

- lo mismo nos preguntamos ¿que te pasa?

La castaña fija su vista en sus otras dos amigas que la miran para volver a mirar a la pelimorada para sonreír

- nada –responde con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros

Frunce el ceño ni con esa sonrisa iba a engañarla como la última vez que al preguntarle la castaña la evadía como siempre para mirarla de una forma fija haciendo que su amiga queda algo perpleja y nerviosa reconociendo inmediatamente como era ella

- o-oye… yo-yolei ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunta algo confusa la castaña

- estás ocultando algo Tachikawa Mimi –señala con su dedo acusador a su amiga

- ¿heh? –confusa ante ello y algo nerviosa la castaña se queda mirando a la chica que al parecer había descubierto algo y eso que lo tenía muy escondido fija su vista hacia su amigo acaso Tai había abierto la boca en informarles de la presencia de Kouji

-y-yo yo … puedo explicarlo

- no! –corta la pelimorada colocando una mano al frente en respuesta negativa- ya lo sabemos

Los ojos de la castaña se abren levemente para ver a sus amigas que se quedan mirándola como si supieran la razón de igual forma sus ojos se abren por completo acaso sus hermanas les había comunicado acerca de Kouji, más las palabras de su amiga vuelven a llamar su atención

- estás así porque sabemos que te gusta Matt

El rostro de la castaña que estaba tal vez pálida al imaginarse que sus amistades sabían acerca del pelioscuro y el otro mundo, hace que el rostro cambie radicalmente a una más aliviada y reír levemente por casi pensando lo peor para luego darse cuenta de aquel comentario y dejar de sonreír para sorprenderse al verificar bien lo dicho de su amiga

- QUE?

Negación por parte de sus otras dos amigas que dejan escapar un suspiro en realidad la chica podía extremadamente exagerada y señalar de tal forma que olvida que a veces se planteaba ideas para nada agradables

- sip! -afirma con la cabeza varias veces- me di cuenta puedo verlo en tus ojos –agrega está mirando más de cerca a su amiga- hay un brillo especial en ellos

La castaña por su parte simplemente observa a su amiga para quedar algo sorprendida en realidad sus ojos expresaban de que le gustaba alguien se sonroja de tal forma que no sabía donde meter su rostro

- claro que…

- sentados!

Suspiro aliviado al menos el profesor de Historia había interrumpido tal incomoda conversación para mirar hacia atrás de reojo al rubio que buscaba en su mochila el libro de Historia deja escapar un suspiro ojala y fuera cierto, pero en realidad no tenía ningún sentimiento hacia Ishida, aunque parecía que a él le gustaba su compañía ninguno de los dos se mostraba interesado en el otro al menos eso se creía, en que rayos pensaba su amiga fija su vista hacia la chica que simplemente le sonríe enseñando los dos dedos en forma de V haciendo que deja escapar un suspiro resignada

- Tachikawa lea la pagina 65

La castaña se sobresalta de tal forma que busca rápidamente la hoja para levantarse precisamente de su puesto y empezar a leer el párrafo

Al menos las clases había finalizado dando el toque de salida para estirarse de tal forma que siente como alguien se coloca a su lado mira de reojo viendo al rubio a su lado oh era cierto hoy iba a la casa del rubio para que terminarán juntos el trabajo pendiente

Conversaban amenamente acompañados por el resto del grupo que de igual opinaban acerca de los festivales que se acercaban en la ciudad. La castaña sonreía tranquilamente hasta que en su mente se divaga el recuerdo de cierto cabello oscuro y de ojos azules

Kouji

Ahora que lo recordaba el había venido especialmente para llevarla de regreso al otro mundo y aun así ella tenía otro motivo por el que tenía que quedarse, cielos! Si era difícil tener que proteger otro mundo y al mismo tiempo tener que estar en su vida rutinaria normalmente como una estudiante de a punto de entrar a la preparatoria

- oye mimi…

Alza su mirada encontrándose con la hermana de Tai que se le queda mirando haciendo que ella ríe de tal forma evitando a que su amiga se preocupara por ella

- algo te inquieta? –curiosa la Yagami mira a su amiga

- heh?

- lo que sucede es que…-dice la ojicafé con una sonrisa- pareciera que este día hay algo que te este inquietando, no será por lo dicho de Yolei con Ishida, sabes que a veces ella puede llegar a exagerar aparte de que cree que tú e Ishida son más que amigos –agrega la chica con un semblante cansino de decirle a su amiga que no era de esa forma

- no me sorprende además lo has dicho, yole suele ser así –agrega la castaña pensativamente- ahora que lo recuerdo, también se ponía a molestar demasiado a Sora con Taichi inclusive los ponía en vergüenza a ambos, aunque aun lo sigue haciendo

Sonríe ante ello era cierto su amiga Inoue siempre hacía el intento de ayudar a esos dos con sus locas ideas de molestarlos o simplemente dejarlos en un momento vergonzosos, recordar aquellos momentos gracioso le parecía divertido a ambas amigas más deja de reír al sobresaltarse y escucharla claramente el sonido lo que parecía ser un ave

- ¿mimi? –nota a su amiga que había dejado de reír al verla asustarse de tal forma que no entendía

La castaña alza su mirada hacia el cielo para cerciorarse de un enorme ser sus ojos se abren como plato ante ello

- no puede ser…! –susurra para asimismo la castaña ante lo que veía sus ojos

- ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta curiosa la pelicafé para fijar su vista en su amigo notando que no había nada en el cielo y extrañándose ante ello

La castaña simplemente baja su vista notando que nadie más podía ver lo que ella observaba para abrir un poco sus ojos al sentir una voz hablarle por la mente

_Es un monstruo de mi mundo al parecer pudo ubicar el portal y entrar a tu mundo_, sin embargo _sino lo detenemos puede que empiece a causar problemas graves en esta ciudad, Mimi_

La castaña sin decir nada a sus amigos sale corriendo directamente hacia donde el enorme ave de color azulado sobrevuela por su ciudad para detenerse en seco y ver que el pelioscuro había aparecido con su usual habilidad de moverse velozmente por los techos de las casas hasta llegar donde ella

- Kouji…

- ese ser se les denominado como un dragón oscuro –agrega el chico con seriedad- para combatir contra él se necesitaré enfocarme en destruir parte de estos lugares

- pero… no puedes hacerlo –agrega preocupada la castaña

- entonces te harás cargo tú –agrega el chico decisivamente

La castaña mira perpleja al pelioscuro

- es tu momento –agrega este con una media sonrisa- después de todo eres el angel de este mundo y el mió

- pero…

- confió plenamente en ti Mimi –agrega este con tono sincero y vista hacia el cielo

La castaña simplemente vuelve su vista hacia aquel enorme dragón, en realidad aun no se sentía preparada para dar lucha contra cualquier criatura o ser, sin embargo que tenía que enfrentarse estando o no los guerreros ya que ahora su mundo que estaba en peligro


	13. El rapto de Mimi

**El Rapto de Mimi**

Era la primera vez que podía claramente ver aun enorme dragón oscuro sobrevolar en su ciudad y para sorpresa suya la gente no tenía la mínima idea de que esa criatura se hallaba invadiendo su mundo.

No sabía que poder hacer ante ello a parte de no tener experiencia de una batalla su compañero le había dejado plenamente el control de la situación, pero eso era imposible hasta ella misma era inútil ante eso ya que no tenía razonamiento de cómo poder vencer a un ser como ese

…Un dragón… simplemente había salido de esas historias de fantasía en donde su madre le contaba cuentos de dragones y princesa…

En estos instantes tenía que estar pensando en que podía ayudar, pero la sola idea de poder enfrentarse contra aquel ser le aterraba, era imposible que pudiese vencer a ese tipo de ser, si no tenía ni la facultad de poder conocer que habilidad poseía como la de Kouji o el resto de los guerreros

- Mimi

El llamado del chico hace que fije su vista en él para ver como este tenía una mirada seria en ella ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? Si simplemente era una estudiante de que cursaba su tercer año y además de que tenía la minima intenciones de querer enfrentarse contra aquel ser

- confía en mí –agrega seguro el joven

¿confiar? En realidad si confíaba en él, solo que en quién no confiaba era en ella misma. Sus ojos se abren por completo para sentir la mano del chico con la suya y sostenerla

- …Kouji…

- confía en mí –vuelve a decir él con una media sonrisa en sus labios- ahora concentrate y cierra los ojos

Dudaba… más confiaba en él plenamente…por tal lentamente empieza a cerrar sus ojos sintiendo la suave brisa rozar su delicado rostro

- bien… ahora percibe todo lo que posees a tu alrededor

Frunce el ceño ¿a que se refería con sentir la presencia de todo a su alrededor? Ante ello siente el silencio de aquel lugar… un momento! arruga levamente su frente, podía percibir tantas cosas como voces por doquier de personas , los automóviles, el viento, una bicicleta, niños corriendo… sobre todo el rugir de aquel dragón

- lo percibes

Podía sentir la voz del chico tan cerca como si estuviese hablándole muy cerca de su oído para afirmar con la cabeza

- bien… no te desconcentres

El chico que permanecía detrás de ella coloca sus manos en las caderas de la chica con suavidad para cerrar sus ojos y expulsar una aura en todo su cuerpo envolviéndolos a ambos de tal forma que empieza a elevarse en el aire

- Kouji… siento como si no tuviera pisando suelo –agrega ella algo extrañada

- tu solo concentrate mimi… -dice el chico- ahora trata de enfocar tu energía espiritual en punto

- ¿que? –confundida ante ello abre sus ojos por completo pero al hacerlo se sorprende de tal manera que da un grito horrorizada para notar que estaba muy elevada en el aire para sostener como si se tratara de un gato hacia el cuello del chico

- Mimi!

- ahhh! Me voy a caer –dice la chica en llanto

- no seas tonta! –responde este seriamente- además… una de mis grandes habilidades es poder mover a voluntad propia así como poder levitar en el aire, así que deja de quejarte que no te caerás

- tú tienes la culpa! –agrega la chica con temor- si me hubieras dicho que íbamos a estar levitando, entonces no me hubiese asustado! –agrega ella sin inmutarse en mirar hacia abajo

- olvídate de eso tienes que concentrarte espiritualmente para poder expulsar tu poder en contra de ese dragón

- no puedo –responde ella lloriqueando aun agarrada del chico- tengo miedo

El pelioscuro rodea sus ojos dejando escapar un bufido

Más la situación se complica para ambos al sentir el rugir del dragón muy cerca de ellos para voltear el pelioscuro y abrir por completo sus ojos al ver como aquel dragón empezaba acercarse hasta donde ello se encontraba, al parecer había podido sentir su aura espiritual

- demonios!

- ¿que sucede? .pregunta sin darse cuenta para mirar hacia donde miraba el chico y abrir sus ojos por completo- KOUJI!

El chico sin pensarlo empieza a volar teniendo en brazos a la chica para elevarse con más altitud sintiendo como el dragón empieza a perseguirlos entre las nubes. Para luego impulsarse para bajar a una velocidad rápida con la chica, notando como el dragón empezaba a seguirlos de la misma forma dispuesto a destruirlos a ellos, sin pensarlo el chico se dispone a entrar por encima de la ciudad esquivando los ataques de fuego del enorme dragón que no dejaba de seguirlos

- Kouji… esto no está bien –reconoce la castaña sintiéndose inútil en esos instantes- yo

- está bien, tal vez no sea el momento –agrega este bajando su vista hacia la chica- yo me haré cargo te prometo que no destruiré tu mundo –agrega este decisivo para colocar a la chica sobre el tejado de un edificio

- kouji!

- vendré cuando termine con él –responde este mirando a la chica para luego elevarse con más velocidad directamente hacia donde se encuentra el enorme dragón y hacer aparecer dos bolas de energía en sus dos manos- he tenido tiempo de no combatir contra un dragón de tu especie –esboza una sonrisa de medio lado- acabare contigo!

Alza sus dos manos al frente suyo, aun no entendía el porqué había sido escogida al poseer un don especial que para el otro mundo era divino y necesario para ellos, aunque pudo ayudar poco al pelioscuro, aun se sentía plenamente inútil en esos instantes, el tener solo que mirar cada momento que sus amigos combatían contra cualquier monstruo y sin poder ayudarlos como tenía que hacer

Se encontraba sentada colocando su cabeza sobre sus brazos y recargarlas sobre sus rodillas, había vuelto al mundo después de la batalla con aquel dragón pero no se sentía claramente bien, al reconocer que aun le faltaba mucho para ayudar a los guerreros, ¿Qué pasaría si su mundo estaba en problemas y ella fuera la única en tener el poder de afrontar tal problema? Acaso iba a dejar morir a sus seres queridos y que su mundo se destruyese, no, claro que no, pero aun así… aun le faltaba mucho

Mantenía su mirada fija en la puerta que estaba cerrada para volver su vista en el recargado chico que estaba de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados

- hace un día que no ha salido de la habitación –reconoce el de cabellos azules oscuros mirando al pelioscuro- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- nada –se encoge sin darle importancia el ojiazul

- como que nada –dice con el ceño fruncido- algo debió pasar en su mundo, para que este encerrada –agrega el de lentes mirando a su amigo- se supone que debimos salir completamente hoy, pero el estado de la señorita Mimi, no es recomendable para que viajemos

- no lo sé –dice Kouji abriendo sus ojos y mirando hacia otro punto- supongo que le afecta sentirse vulnerable al no poder ayudarnos como tiene que ser

- heh? Pero…-dice Jou algo perplejo-

- en su mundo apareció un dragón oscuro le pedí que se encargará de él, pero al final no ayudo de mucho, pero al ver que ese dragón estaba a punto de herirme, expulso su energía destruyéndolo por completo como así causo un pequeño percanse en su mundo –agrego este recordando tal suceso aun con la mirada fija en el punto

Jou por su parte arruga su frente para empezar a caminar hacia el pelioscuro y fruncir el ceño para luego alzar su mano y propinarle un golpe en la cabeza del pelioscuro

El pelioscuro que aun tenía la vista en cierto punto al recibir tal golpe queda simplemente tendido en el suelo por minutos para luego levantarse y mirar con reproche al peliazul

- porque diablos hiciste eso Jou? –cuestiona Kouji con enojo tocándose la cabeza

- eres idiota! –agrega este alzando su voz- la señorita Mimi aun no tiene la capacidad de poder tener una batalla y tratas de presionarla para vencer a un dragón oscuro

- eso lo sé! –responde este de la misma forma- pero lo hice con el propósito para que ella pueda empezar a despertar esos poderes dormidos que posee, además no todo el tiempo estaremos con ella para cuidarla, ella también debe valerse por ella misma –dice con sinceridad

Silencio.

La mirada de Henry se enfoca en sus dos amigos notándose lo poca tensa que estaba para luego ver como ambos se miran por minutos entendiendo la situación de aquello a lo que se refería el pelioscuro

- kouji

- no sabemos que pueda pasar en el viaje –agrega este cruzándose de brazos- por eso… debemos hacer que Mimi despierte su poder interior poco a poco

- estás loco –agrega este con una media sonrisa- pero tienes que darte cuenta que eso también la puede afectar psicológicamente al sentirse inútil, porque es claro que eso es lo que debe pensar –agrega este afirmando varias veces con su cabeza

Los ojos del ojiazul se abren por completo para mirar la puerta y sin decir nada empieza a caminar inmediatamente

- kouji, espera!

Rayos, había dicho de más, sabía lo impulsivo que podía ser ese demonio, cuando cometía un error y aquello no iba ser la excepción

- oye mimi! Espera yo no…! –silencio total

Los dos chicos que estaba casi afuera se sonrojan por tal que voltean con rapidez hacia otro lado, mientras que el pelioscuro mira perplejo a la chica para luego sonrojarse y abrir sus ojos al ver claramente la chica medio desnuda más siente como varios objetos empiezan a caerle encima para recibir un inmediatamente en rostro

- que estas mirando PERVERTIDO!

El grito de la chica se escucha en todo el palacio.

La castaña estaba demasiado agitada y sonrojada, había querido tomarse un ducha perfectamente para disponerse en pensar claramente para el otro día seguir con el viaje, pero sin inmutarse en siquiera tocar la puerta aquel demonio logra invadir su privacidad viéndola completamente con su toalla a medio tapar y sin pensarlo empieza a tirarle todo lo que estaba dentro del cuarto

Estaba de brazos cruzados con las mejillas sonrojadas seguida de sus dos acompañantes que no habían visto mucho como el pelioscuro, mientras que la castaña estaba sumamente con vista a otro punto sin inmutarse en mirar al demonio

- deberían de hacer las pases -agrega Henry mirando a los dos que estaba disgustado el uno con el otro

- NO!

Al unísono ambos contestan para mirarse y ruborizarse, para volver su vista cada uno en su diferente punto

Suspiro por parte del peliazul al igual que el joven emperador.

- por cierto donde se supone que iremos? –cuestiona la castaña para mirar a los dos chicos

- oh es cierto, lo había olvidado –responde el de lentes- esta vez iremos al reino cedra

-el reino cedra? –confusa mira al que lo nombra

- si, es un reino en donde habitan seres de tipo natural –agrega el peliazul- según tengo entendido el guerrero habita allí, aunque no es seguro ello –se encoge como si nada

- heh? –más confusa no entendía nada a lo que se refería

- ya lo verá –agrega este con una sonrisa en sus labios

Sin decir nada afirma levemente con la cabeza ¿Qué era lo que se esperaba en aquel reino?

El camino a dicho reino al parecer era largo al tener que ir caminando y no por tren, ya que era lo mejor en vez de llamar la atención además de que eran prófugos del reino del Fuego. Se mantiene sentada en una roca quitándose sus zapatos para sentir el agua sobre sus pies y sentirse relajada después de unas horas de caminata, habían encontrado un río

Le encanta conocer más de aquel mundo en donde era claro que había cosas que en su mundo nunca iba a conocer, como lo hacía en ese mundo, era claro que cuando terminase la misión jamás iba a olvidar aquel mundo y todo lo que había de conocer en ella

Tan perdida que se encontraba que se percata de la presencia del pelioscuro que se coloca al lado suyo de pies y de brazos cruzados mirando hacia al frente ante ello solo se le queda mirando por instantes con intenciones de preguntarle algo más

- y-y – yo lo-lo si-en-to

Papadea varias veces acaso se había disculpado con ella

- kouji…

- se que aun te cuesta poder acostumbrarte a mi mundo y todo lo que habita en él –agrega este directamente sin bajar la mirada en ella- por eso…-se avergüenza que tan difícil era decirle que lo sentía por haber actuado como un tono en pedirle que acabara con ese dragón cuando ella no tenía aun uso de razonamiento de la magnitud de su propio poder

Se levanta de donde estaba sentada para mirar al chico directamente al rostro notando lo difícil que era decirle esas palabras causando en ella una ternura por dentro para luego sonreír complacida entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir el chico para lentamente tomar una de las manos de él ocasionando que este fije su mirada en ella y se sorprendiera

- está bien –agrega ella con una linda sonrisa- comprendo a la perfección

Rayos! Porque era tan difícil expresarse y más cuando ella lograba sonrojarlo de tal forma con esa sonrisa como si nada hubiese pasado siendo él, el culpable de hacerla sentir mal ante tal situación y era lo que menos quería para ella

- mi…

- escucharon eso

Ambos desvían su vista hacia un tranquilo Jou que estab recargado en una roca con la cabeza detrás de su nuca mirando a los dos chicos para luego tomar asiento

- si, yo lo escuche –agrega Henry que estaba encargándose de acercarse a ellos con una cantimplora azul en sus manos

El pelinegro empieza a caminar hacia los otros dos chicos

- ¿qué ocurre?

Pregunta ella atando sus cordones para mirar de reojo a los chicos que conversaban acerca de algo deja escapar un suspiro, realmente ella no podía aun percibir fácilmente la presencia de cualquier ser que estaba cerca sea humano, demonio u otro ser, otra vez esa incomodidad de sentirse inútil levanta levemente su mirada para tener de a su altura al chico de ojos azulados

- Kouji…

- mimi quedate aquí -agrega este con seriedad

- pero…

- por favor, es mejor que te quedes aquí no tardaremos mucho –agrega este colocando sus dos manos en los hombros de la chica

La castaña por su parte mira al chico para luego bajar su vista

- te aseguro que te enseñaremos a que aprendas a utilizar tu poder –agrega este ya imaginándose como se sentía la castaña

Abre levemente sus ojos para mirar al chico que estaba a su al frente

- de verdad? –cuestiona ella con un brillo de emoción

- claro –afirma con la cabeza el pelioscuro- te lo prometo –ante ello se levanta para mirar a los dos chicos que le afirman con la cabeza- regresaremos pronto

La chica se levanta inmediatamente para ver como los tres chicos en una velocidad única se retiran expulsando cada uno un tipo de aura de diferente color ante sus ojos y perderse por aquel bosque en la que se encontraban, coloca una mano en su pecho solo esperaría hasta que ellos regresarán con bien, sintiendo la brisa de aquel lugar mover sus largos cabellos castaños

- vaya… pero mira a quién me encuentro aquí

La castaña voltea a mirar hacia atrás para encontrarse con alguien conocido para ella

- Rinka…

Inmediatamente reconoce a esa mujer de cabellos rojizos y de ojos del mismo color que sonríe de medio lado, cruzada de brazos encima sobre una roca sin quitarle la mirada en ella

- vaya al parecer aun recuerdas mi nombre –agrega está con tono egocéntrico para levantarse de su puesto

Da un paso hacia atrás. Ahora era cuando los chicos no se hallaban y el saber que esa mujer estaba en estos lados significaba algo sumamente malo sobre todo para su persona.

Kouji. Si tan solo estuviese en esos instantes, la estuviese protegiendo, pero ahora estaba sola y tenía que depender de ella misma o sino… otro paso más hacia atrás al ver como la mujer avanza con intenciones hacia ella

- no tengas miedo que por el momento no te haré daño

¿No le iba hacer daño? A que se refería con ello más sus ojos se abren por completo al escuchar un susurro cerca de su oído

- Kouji, ni esos humanos están por estos lados ¿verdad? –agrega ella con un tono muy cercano al oído de la jovencita

Sus ojos se abren para que todo su cuerpo de un salto erizándose así por completo su piel y desvié su mirada hacia atrás, como había podido caminar tan rápido, que ahora estaba detrás suyo, no sabía que hacer era claro que Rinka era mucho más rápida que ella voltea hacia atrás con rapidez para alejarse inmediatamente hacia esa mujer, pero en el intento siente como agarra su brazo con fuerza para tirarla directamente hacia la pelirroja y sentir un fuerte golpe con potencia sobre su estomago sintiendo que el aire empezaba a faltarle para empezar a ver borroso

- ko- kou-ji… -susurra muy bajo para quedarse completamente en una inmensa oscuridad

Se detiene inmediatamente para voltear hacia atrás al sentir como si lo hubiese llamado la castaña

- Kouji… ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta el peliazul que se detiene colocándose sobre la rama de un árbol- esos seres escaparan

- por alguna razón logre sentir que Mimi me llamaba –agrega el pelioscuro con mirada perdida ¿Qué era esa sensación?

Ambos chicos (Henry y Jou) se miran para luego volver su vista en el ojiazul

- terminemos con esto y luego volvamos inmediatamente –agrega el peliazul queriendo no hacerse suposiciones fuera de lugar

Por otra parte cierto joven de cabellos grises y ojos azules caminaba con pasos lentos por aquel oscuro pasillo para abrirse por completo una puerta al frente suyo sin inmutarse en abrirla con sus propias fuerzas sus manos yacen dentro de sus pantalones oscuros, su mirada profunda estaba fija en cierto objeto enorme donde contenía algo dentro de ello

- al parecer hay un nuevo ángel…

Frente suyo en aquel contenedor de color azul marino cubierto por rotunda agua cierta mujer de largos cabellos oscuros, piel pálida permanecía inconsciente en aquel sitio

- pero aun así sigues siendo de gran utilidad en este mundo –agrega esbozando una media sonrisa- solo nos falta que ese ángel de algo de su sangre para que así puedas despertar después de mucho tiempo ¿no es así Minami?

Los tres se colocan de espalda al ver varios sombras rodearlos con tales velocidad para ir directamente hacia ellos cada empieza a luchar utilizando su propio poder para esquivar los con facilidad así como poder derrumbarlos sin tanto problema alguno

El pelioscuro sin pensarlo toma entre sus manos el ropaje de aquel susodicho y mirarlo seriamente para acercarlo a su rostro

- quien diablos te mando? –cuestiona este con tono sumamente enojado más siente como algo viene por detrás sin inmutarse en defenderse simplemente echa su codo por detrás para romperle la nariz al otro sujeto y patearlo muy lejos- responde! –ordena este de tal forma que quería desaparecerlo

Media sonrisa por parte de aquel que simplemente baja su vista hacia el suelo

- nuestro único deber es haberlos mantenido lejos de esa chica

Los ojos del ojiazul se abren por completo para soltar aquello, habían caído en la trampa de sabrá quién y ahora la que en realidad estaba en riesgo era…

- MIMI!

Sin pensarlo esquiva a los otros que estaban por atacarlo para interponerse otro frente suyo con intenciones de detenerlo al ver ello su mano empieza a emerger una gran cantidad de aura oscura para lanzárselo al que estaba a su al frente sin misericordia, en esos instantes lo único que tenía en mente era a la castaña y que estuviese donde la había dejado, si algo le pasase, el nunca se lo perdonaría

Se encontraba elevada sosteniendo en sus hombros aquella joven con una sonrisa triunfante de poder hechizar aquellos hombres sin problema alguno para que pudieran llamar la atención de esos tres y poder encargarse personalmente de esa niña. Todavía salido perfectamente bien, que tonto había sido Kouji en bajar esa guardia, y dejar a esa niña a su disposición

Se detiene en seco al llegar por completo al sitio para buscar por todas partes a la chica detallando solo el vacio de aquel lugar cierra lentamente sus ojos queriendo percibir la esencia de la chica más ni ello puede sentirlo

- maldición –aprieta con fuerza sus puños para caer al suelo y golpear con fuerza sus puños en el suelo- MIMI!

Los otros dos chicos que acababan de llegar por completo notan al igual que el pelioscuro la ausencia de la chica para mirarse entre ellos y bajar su vista, inclusive ellos habían caído ante tal trampa, más una repentina flecha es lanzada en un árbol ante la mirada de los otros dos.


	14. La Verdad

**La Verdad **

_**Podía sentir la brisa rozar su delicado rostro sintiendo una sensación cálida y refrescante, empieza a abrir sus ojos con lentitud para notar que yacía dentro de un hermoso llano cubierta por un extenso pasto verde con algunas que otras flores de distintos colores **_

_**¿Donde estoy? Es lo que se pregunta mentalmente para enfocar su vista en todo a su alrededor para tratar de encontrar algún indicio de alguien conocido por aquel lugar desconocido para ella más sus ojos se abren levemente para enfocar su vista en la silueta de alguien conocido formando en su boca una sonrisa **_

…_**Kouji…**_

_**Exactamente el pelioscuro estaba con ese rostro de seriedad en esos instantes para ver como este empezaba a acercarse a ella para quedar frente suyo**_

_**Kou..**_

_**Minami**_

_**Sus ojos se abren por completo para ver el rostro cambiado del chico a uno llenos de sentimientos y emociones puesta en él para voltear con rapidez hacia atrás y ver claramente a una mujer hermosa de piel clara, cabellos oscuros y ojos marrones observando por completo al chico que tenía frente suyo **_

…_**Ella es Minami**_

_**Reconoce inmediatamente para observar con un rostro lleno de tristeza tal escena y bajar su mirada ¿que significa esto? ¿Por qué Kouji no la veía? Acaso…**_

Sus ojos se abren por completo al sentirse afligida ante tal sueño para sentir como si estuviese atrapada en algo logra visualizar bien y enfocar su mirada a todo a su alrededor y percatarse que se encontraba encadena de manos y pies como si estuviese crucificada solo que estaba recargada en la pared, intenta por sus métodos tratar de soltarse más el agarre era tan fuerte que simplemente se hacía daño en sus muñecas

- Kouji…

- veo que ya has despertado

Agrega una voz haciendo que la chica alce su vista hacia al frente y ver por completo a un joven de cabellos grises y ojos verde azul claro le que sonreía de una forma indescriptible para acércasela a ella y alzar un poco el rostro de ella muy cerca al suyo para verla directamente a los ojos

- eres demasiado hermosa, por algo eres la nueva ángel de este mundo, los dioses escogen muy bien a sus guardianes

Simplemente mira con tal desaprobación al chico al tener el descaro de tocarle su rostro

- ¿Quién eres tú? –si tenía que ser directa lo iba a hacer

- vaya –agrega este en tono divertido- tienes mucho carácter es más podía decir más que ella, ya que se nota que no estás asustada

- ¿y debería estarlo? –pregunta ella con el ceño fruncido

- por supuesto –agrega este cruzando sus brazos- no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que vamos hacer contigo

- ¿y que se supone que harán conmigo? –cuestiona ella muy a la ofensiva forzando en que sus manos se soltasen del agarre de las cadenas

Una leve risa escapa del chico para ver como la jovencita intentaba deshacerse de los que tenía puesto para detallar que esa niña tenía cualidades muy distintas a "ella" al notarse lo muy valiente que podía ser esa joven

- de acuerdo –agrega este cerrando sus ojos y esbozando una media sonrisa- especialmente estás aquí para darnos tu sangre

Sorpresa por minutos de parte de la castaña ante tal comentario para luego no dejarse llevar por tal hecho y mirar fijamente al joven que estaba a su al frente y encara al muchacho

- sé que Kouji vendrá por mí y se hará cargo de ti –agrega ella segura de sus palabras

- así que Kouji… –sonríe este de tal forma que la castaña no comprendía su sonrisa indescifrable- es al que más hemos estado esperando, y gracias a ti –agrega este volviendo alzar con su mano levemente la barbilla de la chica- volverá a nosotros como tiempo atrás

Sus ojos se abren por completo ante ello para bajar su rostro acaso… no podía ser por culpa de su descuido Kouji estaba en peligro.

- así que ella es la nueva elegida de los dioses

Agrega una voz que hace presencia en el lugar para llamar la atención de ambos (Mimi y Ryoma) para ver claramente a un chico de mirada frívola ojos azules claros, cabello rubio y piel pálida que estaba de brazos cruzados, recargado en la puerta mirando hacia ellos

- así es –responde el de cabellos grises con una sonrisa- ella es la nueva ángel de este mundo

- no siento nada, es como si no poseyera tal poder en ella –agrega el con tono seco mirando a la joven

- es posible que aun siga dormido ese poder –agrega mirando de reojo al chico- también puedo decir que ha superado más allá a los anteriores guardianes, aunque me asombra que esas habilidades aun no han sido utilizadas de tal forma –ante ello vuelve a mirar a la chica- pareciera como si ellos esperarán el momento indicado para que ese poder resurja en un momento indicado

No entendía a lo que se refería aquel muchacho más lo único que en esos instantes pensaba era en la posibilidad que esos chicos estaban detrás del pelioscuro más la razones era definitivamente desconocidas algo que se notaba que ello conocían desde hace mucho tiempo al demonio

Las miradas de los tres estaban fijas en cierto papel donde unas cuantas escrituras estaban puestas en ellas dando entender que esperaba al pelioscuro en dicho lugar. El silencio asechaba por minutos y minutos ante un recorrido rápido en el papel era claro que al único que querían era al demonio

- es mi deber ir –agrega este apretando con fuerza su puño y con ella achurrando el papel

- espera –detiene inmediatamente el de cabellos azules colocándose frente a su amigo- primero pensemos antes que actúes

- no hace falta pensarlo –agrega el pelioscuro claramente serio- además mimi es quién está en peligro

- eso lo sabemos –agrega Jou seriamente- entiendo como te sientes, pero tenemos que razonar

- olvídalo! –dice este impulsivamente echando a un lado a su amigo- este es mi problema y yo mismo lo voy a solucionar

- no seas tan cabezon! Kouji –agrega el peliazul propinándole un golpe al pelioscuro

- diablos Jou –agrega este mirando al nombrado con enojo- ¿Por qué diablos haces eso?

- no seas idiota! –responde este tratando de calmar su actitud para cruzarse de brazos y dejar escapar un suspiro- recuerda que tu solo no eres un guerreros somos tres en total y además no es solo tu responsabilidad cuidar de la señorita Mimi

Silencio por parte del pelioscuro que tenía la vista en otro punto.

- los tres nos haremos cargo quieras o no –prosigue hablar Henry con un rostro serio no habitual en él

- tontos –masculla este para recibir otro golpezon en la cabeza por parte del peliazul para sentir un pequeño chichon en su cabeza- ¿y ahora porque eso? –cuestiona intentando no ir contra el peliazul

- porque vi una mosca en tu cabeza –responde con simpleza el peliazul

- JOU!

Corrían de tal forma que parecían alos la luz o como si se tratase de ninjas o sombras rápidas, ya que podían pasearse de un lado a otro con rapidez saltando entre los árboles así como poder esquivar cualquier presencia de ser que tenían a su al frente, la ubicación exacta era la montaña de las ilusiones entrando por completo al reino cedra, según los rumores y lo poco que había pisado en el tiempo atrás, el reino cedra era categorizado como un reino en donde habitaban seres naturales, mágicos o demonios de especies bajas, por tal cedra no era tan visitado por las otras regiones de los reinos vecinos, ya que muchos podían inclusive hasta desaparecer por completo o perderse más de un año dentro de aquel reino. Aunque era claro que la duda de que el guerrero viviera dentro de aquel reino era absolutamente imposible sobre todo para Jou, sabiendo que ningún guerrero tenía las intensiones de pisar cedra desde hace mucho tiempo.

Los tres chicos que dan un salto alto observan desde lejos la enorme montaña que podía divisarse notándose una neblina algo densa por fuera de la montaña ilusión. Tenían que estar con cautela la montaña era sumamente peligrosa, ya que como su nombre lo decía inclusive para un demonio de alto rango como lo es Kouji, podía caer ante las ilusiones de la montaña

Sus ojos estaban posados fijamente en la inconsciente jovencita mostrándose neutra como era usualmente su persona más desvía sus ojos a un lado para encontrarse con esa mujer de mirada escarlata y un rostro que solía siempre ser de burla o sarcasmo a la hora de hablar

- ¿que quieres? –cuestiona directamente sin inmutarse en perder su tiempo en brindarle una sonrisa o un gesto a la chica

- vaya… yo también me alegro de verte –responde la de cabellos rojizos como la sangre para recargarse en la mesa y abanicarse con el abanico que poseía en su mano derecha- tengo entendido que Kouji ya se está acercando –mira de reojo al chico que estaba neutral- acaso te interesa la niña

Aquel muchacho cierra sus ojos sin inmutarse en responder.

- que tiene esa niña, que yo no tenga –agrega esta pensativamente- mirame soy más sexy

Frunce levemente el ceño sin mirar a la pelirroja

- es más soy más simpática –responde está para luego dejar escapar un suspiro- que patético, es claro que Ryoma, aunque no lo demuestre está interesado en despertarla utilizando a está niña, más sin embargo le veo un interés absoluto en esta nueva elegida ¿Qué opinas de eso Kiriha?

- que no te metas en donde no te concierne –responde con sequedad el nombrado

- rayos –muerde su labio inferior lleno de disgusto- con ustedes no se puede conversar siempre es lo mismo si no eres tú, también es ryoma, ah con que grupo me ha asignado el maestro –dice rodeando sus ojos

- ¿terminaste? –se levanta inmediatamente para empezar a caminar hacia la salida- es tu turno de vigilarla

Bufido por parte de la pelirroja para ver como el chico se retira observa la joven inconsciente para levantarse y caminar hacia ella verla claramente cada rasgo de su rostro.

- desde que llegaste mi señor también ha tenido cierta atracción hacia a ti –agrega mirando a la jovencita como si estuviese conversando con ella- ese nivel que posees es muy bajo –agrega frunciendo el ceño- es más hasta podía eliminarte en estos instantes –agrega ella con sorna de orgullo- pero es posible que me meta en problemas

Los tres detienen su corrida para percatarse que habían entrado por completo a la montaña para verificar todo a su alrededor donde podían simple ver la neblina notándose que está empezaba a ponerse un poco más densa, más lo que los alerta la atención son unas leves carcajadas como si se tratase la voz de una niña

Los tres se colocan de espaldas inmediatamente podían percibirlo alguien estaba vigilándolos y escondiéndose dentro de la neblina, no podían bajar la guardia y menos separarse, ya que hasta la montaña podía tomar ventaja de ellos, por tal no podían perderse bajo la influencia del mismo enemigo de separarlos

- lo perciben? –pregunta Kouji con una mirada fija y perdida a su al frente

- si –responde los dos al unísono con una afirmación de cabeza

- al parecer espera que nos separemos –agrega Henry con seriedad

- pero no será nada fácil –comunica con una media sonrisa el de cabellos azules y ojos oscuros

Silencio.

Unos pasos se escuchan como si estuviesen acercándose a ellos para hacerlos tomar cierta posición de defensa en busca con sus miradas más una voz los alerta inmediatamente para fijar rápidamente la mirada en cierta silueta desconocida que hace presencia

- después de mucho tiempo, nos volvemos a ver Kouji

Esa voz. Los ojos del pelioscuro se abren por completo reconociendo inmediatamente la voz de esa persona para ver claramente como la silueta se acerca más a ellos para ver claramente esa mirada frívola y seria delatando inmediatamente a esa persona

- Kiriha

Sentía todo su cuerpo dolerle sobre todo sus muñecas vuelve abrir lentamente sus ojos para ver como aun tenía la visión algo borrosa cierra poco a poco sus ojos para tratar de volver abrirlos y enfocar poco a poco su vista al frente y abriéndolos por completo al ver que dentro de un cristal, pero lo que más le sorprende es que al frente suyo había otro cristal enorme donde dentro yacía una mujer desnuda que dormida pacíficamente

Golpea con fuerza notándose que el vidrio soportaba sus golpes cae de rodillas se sentía sumamente cansada y en realidad no tenía ni tantas fuerzas baja su mirada en sus muñecas y verlas con algunas marcas rojas, no, no podía rendirse sobre todo porque estaba claro que los chicos iban a venir por ella, ya que creía rotundamente en que ellos iban a venir en salvarla y temía por la vida de ellos

Muerde su labio inferior sintiéndose muy frustrado.

No lo habían visto venir en atacarlo velozmente y dejar a los otros dos en el suelo con facilidad, mientras que el esquiva el ataque del rubio, pero al hacerlo sin darse cuenta siente como éste había sido más veloz para rozarle de tal forma y lastimarlo levemente en su estomago

- demonios –agrega sacando un poco de sangre en su boca- que diablos te ha sucedido kiriha –agrega este fulminando con su mirada al nombrado

El nombrado simplemente mira de tal forma al pelioscuro sin muestra de emociones para hacer aparecer una especie de aura rojiza en su mano y lanzárselo directamente al chico quién sin pensarlo lo esquiva dando un salto hacia atrás

- rayos!… - sentía como su vista empezaba a tornarse borrosa al sentir como más sangre empezaba a escapar de la herida surgida por el rubio

Sus ojos mieles vuelve a fijarse hacia el otro cristal para ver claramente esa mujer que parecía estar en un lapso de sueño por alguna razón ese rostro le parecía familiar coloca su mano sobre el vidrio sin quitar su mirada en esa mujer

¿Quién es?

- dos ángeles en un mismo lugar

Sus ojos se abren por completo dijo: ¿dos angeles? A que se refería, al menos de que…!Imposible! Esa mujer acaso era…

- …Minami…

Escapa de la boca del pelioscuro que tenía la mirada baja cubriendo su rostro bajo sus flecos de adelante apretando con fuerza sus puños, eso era imposible ella había muerto en la batalla contra Neo salvando la vida de muchas personas

- estás mintiendo!

Enfurecido observa claramente con esa mirada lleno de sentimientos a su "nuevo" enemigo

- en estos instantes, esa niña va a despertarla sacrificándose para despertarla del letargo que fue condenada después de derrotar a Neo

Los ojos del pelioscuro se abren por completo. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso minami nunca estuvo muerta? Sin embargo...

Los otros dos guerreros estaba recuperándose ante tal ataque sorpresivo del rubio para escuchar claramente tal motivo por el cual había sido traído la castaña, después de mucho tiempo su anterior protegida iba ser despertada

**Ahora si disculpen mi tardanza de estos capitulo, ahora si me esmerare para seguirlo cuanto pueda**

**Me alegra que a mucho le este gustando, al menos saber que lo leen me hace feliz. Seguiré adelante y si quieren dejar reviews decisión de cada quién, pero yo seguiré en colocar otros capítulos más.**


	15. La Montaña de las Ilusiones

**La Montaña de las Ilusiones **

_**Ella se mantenía dándole la espalda a todos ellos mientras sus largos cabellos oscuro se movían al son de la brisa en aquel instante. Silencio por parte del grupo aquellas palabras los habían dejado sin habla **_

_**¿A qué te refieres?**_

_**Es la pregunta directa y clara de aquel pelioscuro que apretaba con fuerza sus puños mirando sin parpadear a la mujer que no se inmutaba en mirarlos sobre todo a él **_

_**Mi tiempo se está terminando **_

_**Son las palabras de la mujer directamente hacia todos ellos, quienes quedan en silencio mirándose entre sí para volver su vista en la hermosa mujer que voltea a mirarlos para sonreírles algo ¿triste? **_

_**Exactamente ella sabía que ese era su destino y aun así quiso continuar con ellos hasta el final para poder realizar el sueño de ese mundo, pero sobre todo continuar con él… **_

_**Una gran habilidad de ser escogido por los dioses es poder ver visiones de un futuro que les espera y ella sabía con anticipación que pronto dejaría tal mundo, por tal su único anhelo era pedirles a los dioses que cuidasen a cada guerrero **_

Kouji por su parte se impulsa hacia adelante con rapidez para extraer desde el interior de su mano una esfera de color blanca para expulsarla delante suyo y de la misma forma Kiriha lanza una de color rojizo. Ambos ataques impactan entre sí y creando una explosión intensa haciendo que la neblina se extienda mucho más

Por otra parte Henry y Jou empiezan a desaparecer poco a poco para situarse en otro lugar distinto al que estaban

- rayos! No veo casi nada –agrega Jou buscando por todas partes a sus compañeros más siente su piel erizarse para sobresaltarse al sentir alguien detrás suyo

- parece ser que te han dejado solo

Esa voz resuena en la mente del peliazul que abre sus ojos por completo para mirar para atrás y encontrarse con la neblina que seguía alrededor suyo

- esa voz…

En realidad esa voz se le hacía familiar… sin embargo…

Jou ¿te has olvidado de mí?

Abre sus ojos por completo para enfocar su mirada en una hermosa chico de cabellos rubios y ojos violeta que a pasos lentos se le acerca a él para sorprenderlo de tal forma y sin reaccionar con un beso profundo en los labios

- nanami –logra articula el nombre de la que estaba al frente suyo sonriéndole-

… ¿Cómo?..

- hace mucho que estaba esperando tu regreso –agrega la joven de ojos violeta abrazando por la cintura al chico

Sin saber que decir simplemente baja su mirada para responder con un abrazo a la chica que estaba frente suyo para cerrar lentamente sus ojos y sentir el cálido abrazo de la chica

- HERMANO!

Sus ojos se abren por completo para reconocer inmediatamente el rostro conocido de su hermana menor para quedar perplejo por minutos

- Suzie –reconoce inmediatamente tomando asiento para ver a su hermana menor reírle notando que se encontraba en su habitación y se sienta al lado suyo con su usual alegría

- oh hermano, no cabe duda que eres muy dormilón por eso papá se queja mucho y dice cómo es posible que tu tomaras el trono cuando él muera y no nuestro hermano mayor

- Suzie… -reconoce inmeditamente el ojiazul a su hermana menor

- oh hermano deja de mirarme como si fuera un fantasma o algo parecido –agrega la jovencita sonriéndole al chico para abrazarlo por unos instantes y luego separarse- apresúrate que papá y mamá nos está esperando –agrega para bajarse de la cama- al parecer vienen muchos visitantes importantes de diferentes reinos a tener una reunión acerca de…

Se escucha claramente como la interrumpe para hacer presencia una hermosa mujer que saluda a sus dos hijos

- mamá –reconoce el joven observando a su madre

- Henry, tu padre necesita de tu presencia –agrega la mujer con una sonrisa- suzie ve por Jaaring y Rinchei

- por supuesto madre –ante ello la joven más pequeña sale corriendo con los brazos extendidos dejando una sonrisa con los dos presentes

- mamá…

La mujer voltea a mirar a su hija para notar como este se levanta inmediatamente para acercársele y abrazarla

- Henry…-perpleja la mujer baja su vista en su hijo del medio- ¿que ocurre cariño? –nota unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos- ¿Por qué lloras?

- no lo sé –dice sinceramente el joven emperador refugiando su rostro en el pecho de su madre

- oh mi pequeño Henry…

Podía escuchar claramente sus risas en realidad le encantaba escucharla reír de tal forma con toda sus bromas o chistes que el siempre lograba decir, no cabía duda que cuando estaba con ella el ambiente era tranquilo y calmado

- estoy feliz de saber que te quedarás por siempre conmigo Jou –agrega con voz dulce la chica para recostar su cabeza en el hombro del peliazul- ¿verdad que sí?

Esboza una sonrisa ante ello para ver a la joven rubia que estaba muy feliz de estar con él para mirar al frente el hermoso panorama de un valle a lo lejos mientras se encontraban sentado en un grueso tronco

- claro que sí nanami –agrega este sinceramente ante lo dicho por la chica- yo siempre estaré contigo

La rubia alza su mirada hacia el peliazul para verlo directamente a los ojos y sonreírle de tal forma para cerrar sus ojos y sentir los labios del chico con los suyos

Se sentía sumamente feliz, sin embargo porque presentía que empezaba a olvidar algo sumamente importante…

…_Joven Jou…_

Entre risas y conversaciones amenas él se encontraba observando claramente a su familia disfrutar de un desayuno agradable.

- por cierto –habla la menor de los hermanos- hoy iremos a la ciudad –agrega muy feliz- debo ir a comprar algunas vestimentas nuevas

- tantos hija –dice el padre con el ceño fruncido- pero si ya tienes demasiados

- vamos papá, sabes bien que soy una princesa y tengo que lucir muy bonita –agrega la menor de los hermanos

- tú por donde eres bonita –agrega el mayor de los chicos

- ah como molestas Rinchei –agrega de brazos cruzados la jovencita- papá miralo –dice inflando sus mejillas

El resto de la familia empieza a reír ante tal escena.

- por cierto Henry

El nombrado deja de reír para mirar a su padre que le sonríe.

- después de desayunar acompañame a la oficina necesito darte detalles de los invitados que vendrán, tu también Rinchei –agrega el hombre a ambos varones

- entendido –al unísono ambos hermanos responden

Una vez más prosiguen a seguir con el desayuno agradable. Sin embargo aunque se sentía tan tranquilo y feliz, sentía que algo importante estaba olvidando por completo, acaso era imaginación suya

…_Joven Henry…_

Sus ojos azulados se enfocan en donde estaba los cuerpos inconscientes de esos dos chicos para volver su vista hacia al frente encontrándose con aquel pelioscuro que intentaba volver a levantarse con dificultad

- minami nunca llego a desaparecer por completo –agrega el rubio con mirada tosca en el ojiazul que miraba hacia el suelo- es cierto que sacrificio su vida, sin embargo su cuerpo se mantuvo sellada por completo al haber sellado a Neo, por tal puede decirse que está muy débil desde hace mucho

Se mantenía con la mirada en el suelo cubriendo su rostro bajo sus flecos mientras su mano derecha se encontraba sobre su herida arrodillado en el suelo dejando atrás el dolor y enfocándose en sus recuerdos del pasado

Eso era imposible! Ella realmente había muerto en la batalla contra Neo, pero porque ahora…apretando con más fuerzas sus puños

Sus ojos mieles estaban enfocados en un redondo cristal al ver el sufrimiento y mal estado en el que se encontraba el pelioscuro sus ojos empieza a cristalizarse ante ello podía sentir ese sentimiento tanto de culpa como de confusión en el rostro de…

¡KOUJI!

Los ojos de la castaña se abren desmesuradamente para golpear levemente el vidrio y decirle algo (a Ryoma) que solo sonríe para darle la espalda y alzar su mano derecha a un lado, tronando sus dedos

"_simplemente compruebo tu gran potencial_"

Dentro del cristal un rayo hace presencia dentro del cristal cayendo directamente al cuerpo de la ella por varios minutos, notándose que la jovencita intenta reprimir cualquier grito o rostro de dolor.

Para Ryoma ver a la chica aguantar tal descarga de su poder le parecía una escena gratificante observando claramente como la castaña cae al suelo cansada al dejar de utilizar su ataque contra ella más sonríe al ver como esa linda joven apoya su mano en el vidrio e intenta levantarse con dificultad, perecatandose que la mente de la chica solamente estaba el nombre de ese demonio "Kouji"

- tranquila pequeña –agrega Ryoma hablando telepáticamente con la castaña-parece ser que Kouji simplemente le interesa Minami y al saber la verdad por Kiriha, su mente y la de esos dos conociéndolos, van directamente en su búsqueda


	16. El despertar de Minami

**El despertar de Minami**

Se sentía completamente feliz al tenerla cerca suyo. Observa cada rasgo, cada hablar, cada sonrisa sobre todo cada parte del cuerpo de esa chica lo amaba definitivamente para quedarse en silencio escuchando las anécdotas de la chica de cómo pudo llegar hasta donde ahora ellos estaban, juntos.

- y fue así como te encontré –agrega por último alzando sus manos mientras abrazaba de tal forma amorosa al joven de cabello azulados

El por su parte sonríe ante tal afecto por parte de la chica para responderle de la misma manera cerrando por completo sus ojos y aspirar el olor de la chica que sostenía en sus brazos para luego abrir poco a poco sus ojos y visualizar a lo lejos una silueta por segundos que a lo lejos pedía ayuda, abriendo por completo sus ojos se separa de la chica

- ¿Jou?

Parpadea varias veces como si hubiese visto alguien que conocía para buscar por todas partes notando que simplemente había sido imaginaciones suyas o eso creía, ya que sentía como si estuviese olvidando algo importante

- ¿todo bien?

El chico simplemente se queda meditando por instantes para bajar su mirada hacia la joven que estaba al frente suyo para colocar su mano sobre el hombro de la chica

- quiero que sepas que todo este tiempo que ha pasado aun te sigo amando –agrega este con un tono decisivo mirado a los ojos a la chica que se queda sorprendida ante la sinceridad del chico

- jou…

- perdóname –dice este mirando con un semblante triste- estoy seguro que si pudiese detener el tiempo en aquel entonces es claro que hubiera vivido felizmente contigo, pero ahora las cosas son distintas

- que estás diciendo jou? –cuestiona inmediatamente la joven observando al chico

- que esto fue uno de mis grandes sueño estar contigo –responde este con una sonrisa- pero al final es solamente una ilusión creado por esa montaña –aclara este- ahora hay alguien a quién debo proteger y me necesita

- alguien a quién debes proteger…-susurra la chica para mirar al chico- acaso… te has olvidado de mí… que ahora

- no pienses de esa forma –interrumpe inmediatamente a la chica para abrazarla- eso jamás, esa persona es alguien que necesita de mucha protección, porque es importante en mi mundo pero sobre todo para liberar la maldad del mundo, aparte de ello es alguien de valorar y no puedo estar sola ahora más que nunca, nos necesita a mis amigos y a mí, por eso cuando todo termine nos volveremos a encontrar te lo prometo!

Observaba fijamente el panorama de su ciudad a esas horas de la noche donde todo se encontraba en plena paz hasta se podía sentir ese aire lleno de armonía impregnada en el reino, sin embargo aun sentía con ese vació por dentro como si las cosas no estuviesen en su totalidad bien, su familia seguía con él, su reino en perfecto estado, su vida sin nada en quejarse, sin embargo aun seguía embriagando internamente que algo no estaba bien pero… ¿Qué era?

- parece que algo le incomoda joven príncipe

Inmediatamente fija su mirada en un aparecido hombre de avanzada edad reconociendo por completo que era la mano derecha de su padre

- anciano guenai –para volver su mirada en el paisaje- no, por supuesto que no…

- ¿está seguro? –cuestiona este sacando una pipa de su uniforme para prenderlo rápido y empezar a fumarlo- pues yo veo que su majestad se muestra muy distante y con la mente fuera del reino

El peliazul simplemente mira de reojo al hombre para colocar sus dos manos sobre el muro y sin quitar su mirada al frente

- a veces no te has puesto a pensar, que hay ocasiones que sientes que todo lo que te rodea es simplemente como un sueño y que de una manera a otra vas a despertar de ese sueño –agrega este más para asimismo que para el hombre que estaba a su lado- es como si me sintiera de esa manera

- y si eso fuera cierto

Los ojos del chico se abren por completo para mirar al anciano que permanecía con ese rostro neutral y sin expresiones en su rostro

- ¿a que te refieres?

- averígüelo usted mismo joven príncipe –ante esas palabras empieza a caminar por completo dejando a un joven pensativamente que no deja de mirarlo hasta doblar el pasillo por completo y desaparecer de su mirada

Deja escapar un suspiro para volver su mirada al frente por instantes ¿averiguarlo? Que cosa debería averiguarlo… meditando esas palabras siente la fría brisa de la noche… acaso en realidad estaba olvidando algo o simplemente eran suposiciones suyas, aunque el anciano lo había dejado completamente confundido con sus palabras

_Joven Henry… ayúdeme…_

Sus ojos se abren por completo enfocando su mirada al frente para reconocer inmediatamente esa voz en donde su mente le proporcionaba imágenes rápidas del rostro de una chica de distintas facetas

- señorita mimi! –inmediatamente había recordado todo como si se tratase de un simple ilusión al ver como todo lo que le rodea empieza a desaparecer de pronto- entonces… simplemente todo ha sido una ilusión –medio sonríe este sintiéndose en un lugar sumamente profundo lleno de un vació- aun así fue muy divertido volver a verlos visto a todos –agrega este con tono bajo para esbozar una leve sonrisa en sus labios

Su mirada había cambiado radicalmente a una llena de frialdad y un brillo intenso de ira hacia su enemigo que parecía mostrarse neutral y sin expresión frente a el para levantarse poco a poco aun con la mano en su herida, si aquello era cierto, entonces… el mismo tenía que sacarla de ese lugar como diera lugar, Minami había permanecida muy débil y era claro que si hubiese sabido de ello estaba claro que sin pensarlo la hubiese liberado por completo de la situación en el que ahora se encontraba, pero sobre todo…

Se encontraba muy débil después de haber recibido muchas descargas, pero sobre todo le parecía muy valeroso ver como esa chica se esmeraba en no perder esa esperanza de que el pelioscuro llegara hasta donde ella se encontraba, pero sobre todo para rescatarla, aunque claro como humana no tenía la capacidad de aguantar mucho con sus descargas

- perfecto –agrega este con una sonrisa tomando levemente muestra de la sangre de la chica que empezaba a fluir de su cuerpo para atraparlo en un pequeña botella- aunque pareciese que es algo insignificante, la sangre de un ángel puedo inclusive revivir y darle poder a otros seres… por tal esperaba el momento de que otro ángel viniese a este mundo para poder ver un enfrentamiento entre dos ángeles –agrega con un tono muy grato en sus palabras

Lentamente se encamina hacia donde yace aquel contenedor que refugiaba a la mujer de un poco de edad que la castaña para abrir por completo la puerta de aquel objeto enorme verificando claramente a la mujer mucho más cerca notando que está aún seguía dormida inclusive podía escuchar claramente la leve respiración de la mujer

- después de tanto tiempo, volverás a este mundo Minami –sonríe Ryoma mirando a la mujer para tomarla entre sus brazos y enfocar su mirada en el rostro de la chica que aun seguía inconsciente, decide empezar con el plan bebiendo algo de la sangre que sostenía dentro de la botella para luego acercar su rostro a la inconsciente chica para implantarle un beso en los labios a la pelioscura, abriendo por completo los ojos al sentir como su cuerpo y todo a su alrededor empieza a expulsar una gran cantidad de poder que se absorbe directamente hacia el cuerpo Minami, ante ello, él decide alejarse inmediatamente- esa mujer ha tratado a absorbido parte de mis poderes… -agrega este respirando entrecortado para observar como Minami es envuelta en una barrera donde se podía apreciarse claramente que en tan solo segundos había logrado extraer el poder de aquel muchacho

Aquel poder era percibido para los presentes después de todo ellos conocían completamente aquella presencia que se notaba que había despertado por completo haciendo que el ojiazul deje a un lado su mirada en el rubio

- …minami…-susurra reconociendo por completo el poder que había expulsado la mujer

- kouji!

Su mirada se desvía para ver claramente la llegada de sus amigos que se notaba que al fin había podido salir de las ilusiones creadas por la montaña para notar en ellos un rostro que hasta el mismo comprendía a la perfección de que se trataba

- entonces… es cierto…-agrega el peliazul mirando al pelioscuro- minami aun sigue con vida y ha despertado

Afirmación por parte del pelioscuro.

- al final minami no murió como creíamos –comenta el ojiazul apretando sus puños- ahora ha despertado por completo, por eso…-queda en silencio más la voz de Jou es la que lo saca de esos pensamientos

- ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? –es lo que logra decir Jou colocándose al lado derecho del pelioscuro- has olvidado a la señorita Mimi, ella te necesita –aunque le dolía decirlo, ahora quién era su protegida era la castaña y por tal no podían abandonarla a su suerte solo con el ideal de despertar a su antigua elegida, era claro, que tenía que haber una explicación, durante todo el tiempo que todos ellos habían pensado en que Minami estuvo muerta, pero al parecer no era así, aunque tampoco se podía bajar la guardia

…_Mimi…_

Había olvidado que la castaña estaba como rehén ella no tenía culpa de todo esto sobre todo que habían ocultado que la antigua elegida estaba simplemente dormida y no muerta como lo creían

Sin embargo lo primordial era Mimi, ya que desde que dio inicio había logrado ayudarlo a salir de todo ese dolor por tanto tiempo al haber perdido a Minami, aprieta con fuerza su puño, no podía permitir que le hicieran daño a la castaña, ella era ajena a todo esto y si algo le pasaba no se lo perdonaría nunca! Cierra sus ojos intentando recordar aquel momento en el que el anciano le había contado la verdad de su verdadero origen a la castaña, aun así ella lo había aceptado como tal:

_Después de todo, no me importa quién seas, solo sé que eres mi amigo y juntos vamos a encontrar a los guerreros faltantes…confió en ti… kouji_

- Minami

Sus ojos se desvían hacia una castaña que se esforzaba a en levantarse para tomar asiento en el suelo y enfocar su mirada en ella

- veo que has despertado –agrega la castaña con una sonrisa- estoy segura que Kouji se pondrá muy feliz por volver a verte

- Kouji…

Son las palabras sacadas de la voz dulce de la joven que miraba atenta a la jovencita que permanecía en el suelo sonriéndole, para arrugar su frente y notar que esa niña al parecer conocía por completo al nombrada

- quién eres? –cuestiona inmediatamente ella mirando seriamente a la castaña

- mi nombre es Mimi –se presenta ella- y… bueno… -no sabía que decir- soy una amiga de Kouji –agrega ella bajando su mirada- sabes… es claro que cuando kouji te vea se alegrara, además el pensó que había muerto –opina esta mostrándose más abierta para mirar a la chica- pero ten por seguro que ahora que has despertado las cosas serán diferentes

Simplemente ese pequeño comentario había causado un efecto en ella para empezar a caminar poco a poco hacia la jovencita que estaba en el suelo arrodillarse por momentos y tocar con un dedo la frente de la chica por segundos su mente es invadido por recuerdos rápidos de parte de la castaña

- ya entiendo…-susurra la misma Minami- después de tanto… ahora Kouji ha decidido olvidarme

- ¿heh? –ante ese comentario tan confuso mira a la pelioscura- claro que no… a que te refieres…

- así que tu eres el nuevo ángel de este mundo –dice la mujer separándose por completo para levantarse y quedarse de pie mirando seriamente a la chica- has logrado hacer cosas que nunca antes había visto en kouji, Henry y jou –dice este cubriendo sus flecos hacia adelante- es claro que ahora que he despertado, aun así el resto de los guerreros te seguirán a ti, ya que mi misión termino al sellar a Neo

La castaña por su parte observa a la mujer que simplemente comentaba cosas que ni ella comprendía a la perfección pero se podía ver claramente que sufría por dentro hacia algo que ella ni entendía

- si eso es así –agrega con tono más frívolo- demuéstrame que eres justa para ser la nueva elegida –ante ello la chica hace aparecer un arco de luz frente suyo asimismo como una flecha para tomarlo y señalar por completo a la ojimiel sin pensarlo en el instante


	17. No es fácil decir Adios

Su mirada se encontraba apagada mirando hacia la pared cierra sus ojos con lentitud, sin darse cuenta sus dos hermanas la observaban desde la puerta medio abierta preocupadas desde que había llegado no había salido del cuarto, ni mucho menos había respondido a sus llamados de desayunar, cenar o almorzar, algo extraño le estaba sucediendo a la castaña desde que había llegado de aquel otro lugar se había encerrado por completo, cierra en silencio la puerta

- ¿que le habrá pasado? –se cuestiona Rika recargando su mano debajo de su barbilla mientras caminaba

- ni idea –agrega la rubia que estaba al frente con mirada preocupante- pero es obvio que desde que llego de ese mundo no ha querido salir de la habitación

Suspiro por parte de la ojivioleta

- creo que… lo mejor es que vaya hablar con él –agrega la pelirroja con seriedad

- heh… te refieres a Kouji –agrega la ojiazul mirando a su hermana mayor- pero y tu sabes ¿cómo encontrarlo? –cuestiona ella con el ceño fruncido

Negación por parte de la mayor de las hermanas

- entonces…

- Zoe, por lo que noto Kouji siempre viene de madrugada a casa a vigilar desde afuera a Mimi –comenta la pelirroja mirando a una sorpresiva rubia- como lo sé, fácil en ocasiones me quedo conversando hasta tarde con Ryo por celular y vigilo en total la casa tanto por fuera como por dentro –dice tan tranquila ella mientras baja las escaleras

- ahora entiendo porque en las tardes duermes mucho –agrega la rubia observando a su hermana mayor para dejar escapar un suspiro- pero bueno… no crees que sería mejor llamar a Taichi y sus amigos

- no lo sé –agrega esta no conforme con ese plan- si lo hacemos es claro que ellos querrán explicaciones de su estado y no creo que para Mimi lo recomendable es a exponerse a interrogativos

No comprendía nada, simplemente lo pensaba y pensaba y no llegaba a nada. Deja escapar un suspiro cansino sin dejar de enfocar su mirada en la pared, era como si esa mujer le tuviera odio a causa de su sola existencia o mejor dicho de verla, acaso… había hecho algo malo… no lo sabía, pero estaba claro que… ella tenía la culpa de todo.

_Sus ojos se muestran sorpresivos ante tal acto por parte de la mujer que estaba señalándola con un arco y flecha al parecer las intenciones no era para nada buenas al ver un semblante lleno de enojo ante su persona. Se suponía que la reacción de ella debería ser distinta al menos quería algo de ayuda, pero al parecer se había equivocado _

_- ¿Por qué? –cuestiona ella confundida observando a la mujer de largos cabellos oscuros señalarla con cierto arco creado con sus poderes- esto no debería ser así, además… Kouji te necesita –recuerda inmediatamente al ojiazul_

_- cállate! –la solo idea de escuchar salir de la boca de esa chica el nombre del chico le enfurecía considerablemente- ahora… si en verdad eres la nueva escogido tendrás que salir de este ataque…_

Acaso tenía culpa que hubiera sido escogida como la nueva ángel en aquel mundo… si después de todo ellos la había escogido, además si ella (Minami) ya estaba con ellos, entonces porque tenía que cumplir con la misión que se supone que solo Minami se tendría que encargar además… sino fuera por Kouji, era claro que ya no estuviera en su mundo

_Como poder calmar la ira de esa mujer que era claro que estaba en su contra y ahora estaba que la quería matar sin razón alguna, más sin embargo se levanta con dificultad abriendo sus brazos, si eso era lo que quería, entonces no tenía más remedio_

_- sabes… estoy segura que el resto de los guerreros anhelan que tu vuelvas a su lado y si tengo que sacrificarme para que tu tomes mi lugar, entonces lo haré –agrega ella decisiva ante ello_

_La joven de cabellos oscuros abre sus ojos mirando por completo a la castaña quién al parecer dejaba paso libre el que le lanzara aquella flecha espiritual_

_- se supone que deberías estar llorando y pidiendo misericordia –agrega esa mujer observando fijamente a la joven castaña_

_- estoy segura que lo haría, pero en estos momentos..-agrega la castaña mirando fijamente a la mujer- reconozco que no soy tan importante en este mundo, ya, que aquel puesto es tuyo y no mío, además… eres demasiado importantes para Kouji –agrega con una media sonrisa- y el resto de los guerreros –cierra sus ojos _

_La mujer muerde su labio inferior para temblar sus manos notando ello fija su mirada inmediatamente hacia la joven para preparar su flecha y sin pensarlo en ningún momento lanza la flecha_

_Mimi!_

_Había sido muy rápido ante los ojos de la pelioscura que abre sus ojos con tal sorpresa para verificar como la flecha había sido lanzada hacia la chica para notar como alguien se interpone inmediatamente frente a la joven reconociendo al dueño de la voz_

_- Kouji! –había abierto sus ojos y por cosas del destino observa fijamente la mirada del chico en los suyos para ver como este cae frente suyo y sin pensarlo lo sostiene reconociendo que el pelioscuro había sido el que había recibido la flecha cayendo al suelo ambos- pero…_

_- tonta… eso no es nada –agrega el joven demonio con una sonrisa sintiendo esa punzada de la flecha en su espalda para enfocar su mirada ahora en "ella"- minami _

_La mujer por su parte se queda en el mismo sitio con la mirada fija en el joven que estaba ahí en brazos de la chica para dar un paso atrás ante la presencia inesperada de este_

_- Kouji, ¿Por qué lo hicistes? –cuestiona ella con vista en él_

_- ella no tiene culpa de nada… -responde este levantándose con dificultad- además… es mi culpa, si hubiese sabido desde el principio que estabas vivas entonces…_

_- cállate! –pide la mujer de ojos café observando fijamente al pelioscuro- ya no puedes hacer nada –agrega con un tono más arrogante- además… por lo que noto has cambiado radicalmente –ante ello mira de reojo a la castaña- está bien… pero cuando nos volvamos a encontrar las cosas serán distintas, me pregunto si ella tiene la capacidad de poder ayudarlos a ustedes_

_Silencio por parte de la castaña que simplemente observa todo en silencio para bajar su mirada por instantes para tomar la palabra_

_- tal vez en realidad no pueda hacer nada…_

_Llama la atención de los presentes incluyendo a Henry y Jou que estaban en silencio._

_- pero tampoco quise entrometerme en todo esto. Pero mi propósito es simplemente ayudarlos en lo que pueda, reconozco que no tengo tus capacidades y mi bajo rendimiento de poder es nulo, más eso, me hace seguir adelante por este mundo, porque hay algo en él que me ha demostrado que es muy valioso… y si tengo que renunciar a todo ello para que vuelvas entonces lo haré –agrega ella decisiva ante sus palabras- por ello… por ello… Minami vuelve con ellos –ante ello sus ojos empiezan a cerrarse por completo para dejarse caer cayendo en la completa oscuridad_

A que se refería con que las cosas serán distintas… no entendía por completo nada… pero era claro… que sus palabras habían sido las más sinceras al frente de ellos, era por ello, que ahora estaba en su mundo. Después de todo al volver Minami, no se necesitaban de ella, lo poco que había aprendido se lo agradecía a todos ellos, pero sobre todo a él…

- …Kouji…

…_Mimi… Mimi…___Mimi Despierta…

Sus ojos mieles empiezan a abrirse reconociendo la voz de su hermana mayor que al parecer la llamaba desde afuera de su habitación, sus ojos se ven interferidos con la luz del día notando que todo había sido un simple sueño, al ver que ahora estaba en su habitación

Por alguna razón había soñado que se encontraba con Kouji, Henry y Jou en aquel mundo enfrentándose con un mounstruo y que de pronto la silueta de un nuevo guerrero había aparecido ayudándolos a ellos

Se observa en el espejo portando el uniforme de su colegio para darse varias vueltas por momentos reconociendo que había extrañado su uniforme, después de haberse ido por buen tiempo a aquel mundo para cerciorarse en la hora notando que aun tenía tiempo, además solo tenía que seguir con lo que había dejado atrás

- buenos días hermanas –saluda con una gran sonrisa ella hacia las mayores

Tanto la pelirroja como la rubia alzan su mirada para ver a una castaña sonriente para saludarla como si nada, aunque quería saber su razón de vuelta al hogar, había decidido que era mejor respetar los problemas privados de su hermana menor, además ella confiaban plenamente en la más pequeña, que con tal edad había madurado lo necesario, y sabían que Mimi siempre seguía adelante incluso sin ellas, y eso lo había demostrado después de la muerte de sus padres

- pensé que no ibas a ir hoy al colegio

La castaña que probaba su alimente fija su vista en la hermana mayor para tragar por instantes y sonreír

- sabes que tengo que ponerme al corriente de mis clases hermana

La pelirroja por su parte medio sonríe para afirmar con la cabeza volviendo su mirada en su plato no queriendo interferir en lo que tenía su hermanita

- por cierto… -habla una sonriente rubia de ojos azules cambiando algo el ambiente- ese guapo chico ha venido acá desde que te fuiste a ese mundo

Por unos instantes hubiera querido que el chico que hablaba su hermana fuera Kouji, más sin embargo queda algo confundida a parte de él, quién la buscaría…

- tu sabes, el guapo de Ishida

Simplemente escapa de los labios de la castaña un Ahh… sin emociones para volver en terminar con su platillo como si ese comentario hubiese sido algo normal

- oye… no crees que al menos debería recibir un gritillo o algo más

Frunce el ceño ante tal comentario de su hermana. ¿Y porque debería hacerlo? Después de todo ella no tenía esas intenciones tan exageradas de ver al rubio como alguien de admirar, además era solo su compañero de clases

- vamos mimi, por lo que noto está interesado en ti, no deja de preguntarnos por ti, además de que Taichi siempre suele decírmelo

Encoge sus hombros sin darles interés a ellos, además era un amigo y como amigo tal vez se preocupaba asi como el resto, a parte ella también preguntaría por él o no…

Deja escapar un suspiro cansino su hermana la tenía con ella y que casualidad el día de hoy que quería empezar a ir al colegio y sabía lo insoportable que era, ya que de seguro empezaría las preguntas repentinas del porque había regresado a su mundo

Silencio. Gracias Dios era lo que pedía desde hace rato la castaña

- Mimi

Ese tono lo reconocía. Inmediatamente voltea un poco a mirar a su hermana mayor y ver su rostro serio

- hace una semana que has llegado –inmediatamente va directo al asunto la rubia- y noto que Kouji no ha venido a buscarte

Su mirada se fija al frente sin querer responder más trata de mostrarse tranquila y sonreír de lo más tranquila

- decidi que lo mejor es tomarme un tiempo, además recuerda que estoy con intenciones de hacer mi examen para entrar con el resto al instituto Hakusen, sabes que no se me da bien nada de eso, además…

- nada más es solo eso –agrega la rubia de brazos cruzados y el entrecejo

- ¿heh? Por supuesto que sí –afirma ella notando la mirada de su hermana que no se conformaba con lo que había dicho, era claro que ella estaban preocupadas después de todo no había salido de su habitación después de una semana, si que era tonta, tanto deprimirse había olvidado lo que opinarían sus hermanas y sus amigos que por lo que había escuchado, ellos venían a buscarla

Mimi!

Al menos agradecía que Yolei hubiera interrumpido la conversación al tener a la chica abrazándola como si hubiese estado ausente por buen tiempo, queda algo perpleja para luego sonreír notando la llegada del resto del grupo

- por fin te dignas en aparecerte –agrega con un tono molesto el castaño colocándose al frente de ella

- Taichi

- porque diablos no me has contestado ni una llamada, ni nada por el estilo –agrega este colocando sus manos en los hombros de su amiga-

- es así como me recibes –dice con cierto tono sarcástico observando a su amigo de brazos cruzados

- tonta! –exclama este sosteniendo en sus brazos a su amiga para brindarle un fuerte abrazo- me preocupa saber que últimamente te estás enfermando así de fácil

Era cierto otra vez sus hermanas habían inventado que estaba enferma y que lo que tenía era un fuerte resfriado que le había contagiado su abuelo después de cuidarlo.

- Taichi…-sonríe ante lo dicho de su amigo, el conocía perfectamente acerca de ella, más no podía hablar de más- aun así estoy de vuelta –se separa de su amigo para sonreírle

La hermana de Mimi simplemente sonríe para empezar a caminar notando que los amigos de su hermana habían logrado interrumpir tal conversación que era claro que la castaña tarde o temprano iba a decirles, solo el tiempo lo haría

Estar con sus amigos la hacía sentirse mucho mejor que estar en su habitación pensando en todo lo sucedido, además su decisión había sido firme ante todo, y lo primordial era seguir en su mundo con su vida rutinaria como la típica chica normal y corriente, además teniendo a sus amigos al lado suyo y su familia, la hacía seguir adelante sin importar lo demás, porque era claro que ellos siempre estaban allí en todo momento… aunque reconocía que los extrañaba a todos ellos…

_Mimi…Mimi…Mimi!_

_Podía escuchar claramente varias voces alrededor suyo lentamente empieza abrir los ojos enfocando el rostro conocido de Henry, Jou y Kouji para sonreír feliz de volver a verlos para cerrar sus ojos _

_- chicos…_

_En qué diablos estaba pensando Por culpa de su error ella estaba por casi en perder la vida a manos de Minami, sin pensarlo la refugia en sus brazos reprimiendo todo lo que sentía _

_El muerde su labio inferior sin saber que decirle, en realidad el culpable era él por ese acto de dejarse llevar por el enemigo sobre todo por su grave error, ella estaba a punto de perder su vida en manos de Minami _

_- Kouji…_

_- no digas nada –pide este reprimiendo todo lo que tenía por dentro- no debí dejarte sola, déjenme sola con ella –pide este a los dos chicos (Jou y Henry) quienes se miran por instantes para luego desaparecer por completo_

_- Kouji, tú no tienes la culpa, además… Minami –agrega la castaña notando algo- minami… ¿Dónde está?_

_- se fue –responde este con mirada a otro punto- ella simplemente se fue _

_- lo siento…-pide está respondiendo a ese abrazo para colocar su mano en la espalda del chico y ver claramente la tinta de sangre- Kouji… estás sangrando! –exclama con los ojos abiertos preocupada, reconociendo que esa flecha iba hacia ella_

_- me recuperaré –reconoce este inmediatamente- lo mejor es que… descanses, tu lo necesitas más –dicho eso toma a la chica en sus brazos para cargarla- además… es necesario que vuelvas a tu mundo _

_Los ojos de la castaña se abren por completo para sonreír de medio lado y afirmar con la cabeza_

_- tienes razón –agrega ella sinceramente ocultando su rostro- después de todo… Minami es la que se encargará de todo ello… mi misión ha terminado_

_Afirmación leve del pelioscuro que simplemente escondía su rostro bajo sus flecos sin mirar a la chica_

_- vayamos a donde está el portal que une los dos mundos…_

_El silencio asechaba en ambos. Más sin embargo el rostro del chico estaba neutro y seria hacia su al frente, mientras la castaña permanecía en silencio sosteniendo la mano del chico con la suya baja su mirada por instantes para ver claramente como este sostenía su mano con seguridad_

_- Kouji…_

_El chico se detiene notando la entrada de ambos mundos para mirar hacia al frente._

_- supongo que esto es un Adiós… además Minami ha vuelto y me alegro mucho…_

_Ante ello la castaña empieza avanzar hacia dicha barrera para voltear a mirar al pelioscuro que tenía una mirada en otro punto y apretaba sus puños con fuerza_

_- Kouji_

_Los ojos del chico se abren un poco para alzar un poco su rostro y ver la sonrisa de ella tal y como solía brindarle en momentos trágicos _

_- Mimi…_

_No sabía la razón, pero había sido muy rápido atrapándola por completo en sus brazos. Simplemente ante tal acto la castaña muerde su labio inferior intentando reprimir esas lagrimas que quería salir por completo_

_- lo lamento… -pide el pelioscuro- _

_- gracias por todo…-afirma levemente con su cabeza para sonreír, ya no quería escuchar más cosas sabiendo que podía decirle el ojiazul para separarse por completo de él y volver su mirada al frente, usando todo su valor y traspasar por completo la barrera que dividía ambos mundos _

Agarraba con fuerza su relicario para sentir como unas cuantas lagrimas caen de sus ojos lentamente coloca su mano en su rostro notando que estaba llorando… pero ¿porque? Que no se suponía que eso era lo que en realidad quería… entonces porque lloraba y aun recordaba al pelioscuro, pero sobre todo ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en él? Pero era claro que Kouji ya era parte de su vida como el resto e iba ser más difícil olvidarlo.


	18. Conexión Mutua

**Conexión Mutua**

_Abre sus ojos con tal sorpresa para verificar a cada paso a una personas que estaba en el pasto para agacharse por completo y tomar con algo de dificultad el cuerpo inconsciente de un chico misterios que parecía haber tenido algún problemas al visualizar leves moretones y brechas en su cuerpo_

_- ¿quién eres?_

_Sus ojos se cruzan unos ojos azulados como el mar para ver como el joven no dejaba de mirarla pero se notaba como este se esforzaba en hablarle ya que el cansancio podía verse ante lo agitado que se encontraba, cuando estaba con intenciones de querer ayudar aquel chico_

_- no hace falta… que me ayudes _

_Podía ver claramente que ese chico era sumamente un orgulloso al no querer aceptar su ayuda viéndolo que se esforzaba en levantarse sin pensarlo y sin saber la razón decide enfrentarse a ese chico misterioso para ayudarlo _

_- ¿quién eres?_

_Otra vez esa pregunta que la había dejado sin hablar por segundos para luego sonreír de cierta forma para responder claramente y decirle correctamente su nombre ante ello como curiosa pregunta el nombre de aquel misterioso chico_

_- …Kouji…_

No podía ni siquiera olvidarse de aquel nombre, inclusive su mente aun divagaba sus recuerdos de aquel joven orgulloso, prepotente, engreído, de temperamento fuerte pareciese como si todo le molestaba más era la barrera que en aquel entonces había puesto para que otros no viesen a ese verdadero chico que solo pedía a gritos que otras personas lo aceptarán tal y como era.

Posiblemente ese era algo que había cautivado su mente en fijarse hacia aquel chico, en realidad no sabía la razón, tal vez esa ternura y protección que en ocasiones el mostraba en ella o tal vez… ¿Por qué sentía como si la luz del día ya no pegaba su rostro? Lentamente sus ojos empieza a abrirse para enfocar una silueta

- los demás te andaban buscando

Exactamente había optado por tomarse la hora del receso arriba en la azotea para poder asimilar y pensar definitvamente su idea de no volver a aquel mundo, aunque hubiese querido no pensar más en ello, era definitivamente imposible no pensar en aquel mundo…en él

- entonces te parece si los dejas que sigan buscando, al fin de cuentas me verán en la salida

- aun me pregunto que necesidad tiene de hacer tanto alboroto por el simple hecho de que hayas querido tomar algo de aire

Se encoge de hombros para tomar asiento, dando entender que antes permanecía recostada en el suelo con los brazos extendidos, y colocar una mano en su frente para observar a su acompañante

- no me sorprende viniendo de Taichi y Miyako –agrega encogiéndose de hombros- aun me pregunto… que tanto le ves a Taichi, si más idiota no puede llegar a ser

Aquella joven de cabellos cortos naranja esboza una sonrisa en sus labios para realzar su mirada hacia el horizonte

- supongo lo mismo que tú ves en aquel chico

La castaña por su parte parpadea varias veces, ok, aquel comentario la había dejado descolocada para alzar su ceja y mirar a la chica como queriendo decir a que se refería

- tal vez este paranoica o alucine, yo que sé –se encoge la chica- pero en todo este tiempo veo algo distinto en ti es como si tu mente estuviera en otro mundo o tus pensamientos estén involucrado con el recuerdo de un chico

La castaña por su parte baja su mirada por momentos para luego reincorporarse para estirar sus brazos

- es posible que eso que dices, sea a causa de las ideas que Miyako les pone a ustedes –se arregla y sacude el uniforma mientras ocultaba su rostro bajo sus flecos- en verdad que… tengo que evitar acercarme a Ishida

Una sonrisa surca de los labios de la Takenouchi que simplemente observa a su amiga que lucía como siempre con ese comportamiento tranquilo y alegre, más ella sabía que la castaña ocultaba muchas cosas al ver que esa mirada había cambiado radical desde hace dos semanas atrás

De seguro si Taichi fuera su hermano mayor era posible que esa protección que tenía con ella hubiese sido peor ya que la tenía toda hamaqueada como una muñeca de porcelana moviéndola de adelante atrás mientras le cuestionaba su repentina desaparición

- vamos Mimi ¿Dónde estabas?

Con un esplendido chichon en la cabeza se encontraba caminando aquel castaño y con unas cuantas lagrimas mientras era visto por el resto del grupo que lo veían un tanto apenado por hacer sacar el yo de Tachikawa algo que no tan común podían ver claramente

- me dio algo de sed –estira la castaña sus brazos al aire mientras caminaba como si nada hubiese sucedido hace minutos atrás y después de haber sido avisado que las clases se habían suspendido voltea a mirar a sus amigos- y ustedes? –pregunta ella volteando a mirar al grupo

Una simple afirmación por parte del resto es lo que observa la castaña para sonreír de cierta forma tranquila volviendo a caminar

- Mimi cuando se enoja da miedo –agrega Takeru que estaba detrás de Hikari observando al inofensivo Taichi que se había colocado detrás de Sora al temer de que la castaña volviera a golpearlo

La castaña de cabellos cortos simplemente deja escapar un suspiro para mirar a su hermano

- se lo tenía merecido –agrega varias veces con la cabeza la castaña- Taichi a veces suele ser muy exagerado

* * *

Sus ojos fijados permanecían en cierta puerta cerrada que hacía al menos tres semanas ni se había inmutado en salir desde aquel acontecimiento, sus ojos azules oscuros se desvían ahora en sus compañeros que se le acercaban, sino hubiera estado bajo la influencia de aquel sujeto claramente ya hubiera ayudado al resto de ellos en la misión que ahora ellos volvían a ser encomendados una vez más

- ya tiene tres semanas de estar en esa habitación –aclara el chico de cabellos rubios claros y ojos azules claros mirando a los otros dos chicos- eso no es usual en Kouji, además Minami

- te has perdido de mucho amigo mió –agrega el peliazul colocando una mano en el hombro del rubio- sin embargo… en estos momentos Kouji está en una lucha interna

- esa chica –agrega el chico de tono serio mirando al mayor de todos que simplemente le sonríe- aun estando inconsciente, sentía un gran poder emanar en ella

Afirmación por parte del ojinegro que simplemente empieza a caminar seguido de su acompañante

- la señorita Mimi fue la escogido en este tiempo, sin embargo…-agrega este caminando por los pasillos de aquel palacio con vista al frente- Kouji decidió dejarla ir por su seguridad

- acaso él…

- Kouji quiere lo mejor para la señorita Mimi –agrega este reconociendo los pensamientos del pelioscuro- y teme por su seguridad, con quienes estamos enfrentándonos son con seres de su pasado y es posible que si la señorita Mimi sigue en este mundo, muchos querrán ir en contra de ella, por tal prefirió que regresara a su mundo, y de ahora en adelante nosotros sigamos con la misión

- ¿que sucederá con Minami? –cuestiona inmediatamente el ojiazul fijamente en el joven

Deja escapar un suspiro.

- Minami ya no es la misma que tiempo atrás conocimos –agrega con sinceridad el joven volteando a mirar al chico- más sin embargo, el tiempo de Minami se termino desde que ella sello a Neo, al llegar a este tiempo esa misión le fue dada a la señorita Mimi, quién fue escogida por los dioses

- más esa niña ya no se encuentra en nuestro mundo –agrega este recordándole aquello al peliazul- además…

- hay una conexión entre Kouji y Mimi –agrega este fijando su mirada hacia el pueblo- ellos estaban predestinados a conocerse, ahora depende de esos dos seguir esa misión

El rubio por su parte se mantiene en silencio observando hacia el horizonte, a diferencia del resto como no conocía a esa chica, era claro que se negaba en aceptarla en el grupo pero al escuchar un poco de esa jovencita, algo en él quería conocer más de ella

* * *

Sus ojos de color del mar permanecía fijos fuera de la ventana observando como Henry conversaba con algunos de sus consejo real y les daba al parecer indicaciones acerca de algo, recarga su cabeza en el marco de la ventana recargado en ella para cerrar por instantes sus ojos con frustración, cerrando sus puños con fuerzas que sin pensarlo da una fuerte golpiza en la pared respirando entrecortado en esos instantes

Que estúpido había sido, si tan solo hubiera actuado más rápido nada de ellos hubiese sucedido, al menos… la que no hubiera sido afectada ante todo hubiese sido Mimi…Sus ojos se abren por completo enfocando su mirada en la luz de aquel día… Era claro que ella había sido afectada, como poder remediar todo ello, ahora Minami se encontraba en su mundo y divagando sabrá donde… mientras el se encontraba dentro de una habitación lamentándose todo lo sucedido

Da otro fuerte golpe a la pared dejando ahí un hoyo lleno de ¿irá?¿enojo? ¿impotencia? No lo sabía, lo único que estaba claro es que había lastimado a la castaña y por tal ahora ella estaba en su otro mundo como tenía que ser, como debió haber sido desde hace mucho.

Alza su mirada cubriendo su rostro bajo sus flecos oscuros colocando una mano en su frente esbozando una media sonrisa, no era momentos de lamentarse nada, además todo estaba como tenía que ser, ella ya no iba a volver, nunca más, y él tenía que seguir con lo encomendado y sobre todo volver a buscar a… Minami…

_...MIMI…_

Ella observaba fijamente las nubes moverse lentamente, la brisa rozar su rostro delicado y sus largos cabellos que se movían al son de la brisa de primavera. Porque tenía que sucederle algo como ello, era tan joven que de seguro, nadie a su edad tendría tales problemas como los tenía ella, más sin embargo ella retenía todo ello con su usual carácter tranquila, aunque ahora lo trataba de disimular más era en vano, sus amigos se habían dado cuenta y unos que otros no dejaban de preguntarle ¿qué le pasaba?

Hasta ella misma se pregunta lo mismo, era cuando más debería estar feliz de volver a su mundo tarde o temprano eso iba a suceder, más… porque se sentía así, porque tenía ese sentir de querer volver a verlo a él… porque tenía que pensar ahora más que nunca en…

- Mimi

La castaña se sobresalta desviando su mirada inmediatamente a un lado para encontrarse con unos ojos azulados haciéndola abrir por unos instantes sus ojos al enfocar por instantes otra persona a su al frente para darse cuenta de la presencia de…

- Yamato –reconoce minutos después para dejar escapar un suspiro- lo siento

- ¿porque te disculpas? –cuestiona este algo confundido ante lo dicho por la chica

Simplemente medio sonríe desviando su mirada hacia fuera de la ventana. Que tonta, por instantes creyó, que era él, él que estaba al frente suyo.

- parece ser que pensaste que era otra persona

Se sobresalta para mirar al rubio que simplemente mantenía ese usual rostro tranquilo con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos mirándola fijamente, reconociendo que la chica era un enigma para él

- no digas tonterías –agrega ella arrugando su ceja para dar inicio su camino hacia el salón de clases seguida del chico para dejar escapar un suspiro con mirada al frente

…_Kouji…_

* * *

Las clases daban inicio monótonamente. Sus ojos mieles se enfocaban atentas en las clases de aquel día, donde en realidad su mente trataba de no desviarse como las otras veces en los pensamientos acerca de aquel chico de otro mundo, escribía cada ecuación que el profesor dejaba en el pizarrón que resolvía con cada paso

Sonando el timbre de receso la castaña se estira por completo al finalizar la cuarta clase más observa como una revista se enfoca en su escritorio para bajar su mirada y fruncir el ceño ante lo que veía para detenerse bien y tomar la revista enfocando en sus ojos un parque de diversiones que quedaba cerca de donde estaba el templo de su abuelo como anunció de un festival. Alza su mirada observando a su amiga Inoue

Bueno al menos había logrado aceptarla invitación del rubio, quién le había propuesto por parte del resto de sus amigos que este iba a pagarle todo para verla acompañarlos al festival, aunque para el rubio desde el principio había pensado en invitarla con o sin el resto del grupo

Observaba el reloj de la pared donde marcaba apenas las cinco de la tarde, según había quedado en buscar a la castaña a su casa y luego ver al resto como a las 6:30 de la tarde en la entrada del festival.

- según tenía entendido por Mimi ibas a venir como a las seis Matt –reconoce la pelirroja que se detiene volteando a mirar al rubio

- bueno… quise venir temprano –agrega este con un ruborizante color en sus mejillas- aunque creo que me pase de hora

- no te preocupes, avisaré a Mimi que estás aquí –contesta la pelirroja esboza una sonrisa en sus labios- puedes tomar asiento en la sala

Afirmación por parte del rubio que decide entrar por completo a la sala

Retomaba por cuarta vez el cepillo para peinarse el cabello notando que desde hace rato estaba lista, ya que usualmente tarda para vestirse y coger el mejor vestido, pero ahora ni ello le apetecía es más no estaba de humor de ponerse algo llamativo para ir a aquel festival y lucir de lo más fashion como solía decir Miyako

Deja escapar un suspiro.

- Mimi, Ishida ha llegado

La ojimiel por su parte se levanta inmediatamente de su tocador para tomar una pequeña bolsa y caminarse hacia la salida de su habitación para toparse con su hermana mayor quién al parecer se sorprende de verla lista

- porque me miras así –agrega con el ceño fruncido observando a su hermana mayor

- simplemente me sorprende verte lista –dice con sinceridad la pelirroja para luego negar con la cabeza

Observaba fijamente en aquel estante cada fotografía tomada de las tres hermanas en el que salían juntas y sonrientes posando sus ojos en una fotografía más familiar en el que se da cuenta que se encontraban dos personas mayores notando de seguro que se trataba de los padres de las tres chicas, según tenía entendido por su hermano menor, lso padres de ellas habían muerto hace como cinco años atrás

- son mis padres…

Sus ojos se abren por completo reaccionando para voltear a mirar la reconocida voz de su compañera de clase para sonrojarse levemente al verla vestir con una falda corta oscura y una blusa en tirita rosa

- Mimi

La nombrada por su parte esboza una sonrisa para caminar hacia el rubio y fijar su vista hacia la fotografía recordando en aquel entonces cuando tenía los diez año de edad cuando se había tomado esa foto familiar

- no era mi intención de…

- no te preocupes –agrega la castaña con simpleza- además se encuentra en la sala, es obvio que las personas lo vean, además ya lo hemos superado –agrega segura de sus palabras- bueno es mejor no perder tiempo, ¿te parece?

- tienes razón –agrega el rubio lanzando una mirada en el reloj- aunque nos queda tiempo, te parece si salimos a caminar un rato

- por mi hay problema –agrega ella con una sonrisa agradable

* * *

Mantenía ese semblante frívolo, serio y de pocas palabras. Observando fijamente al susodicho que estaba logrando sacarlo de sus casillas, en verdad Jou simplemente no estaba consciente de sus palabras y era claro que…

- ya cierra la boca, he dicho que haremos la misión nosotros mismo y se acabo –agrega cansado el pelioscuros

- eres tan terco –agrega el peliazul- sabes que sin la señorita Mimi, no podemos seguir adelante

- y yo te he dicho que me importa poco si ella está aquí o no, además ya no regresará nunca más! –exclama bravo el pelioscuro apretando sus puños

- por los Dioses Kouji –rodea sus ojos en blanco para enfocar su mirada en el pelioscuro- a quién engañas –agrega este retadoramente- por si no lo sabes idiota la señorita Mimi también posee un talismán y a parte de ello es la única que puede cumplir el deseo de este mundo

- en eso tiene mucha razón Jou

La voz de una persona inesperada es la que hace que los cuatro guerreros se fijan en cierto hombre de mayor edad que caminaba a pasos lentos y con ese usual rostro neutro al frente de los jóvenes

- esa jovencita, fue destinada a nuestro mundo y quieran o no tiene la misión de ayudar a nuestro mundo para invocar a los Dioses y pedir la paz de nuestro mundo

Aprieta con fuerza sus puños con mirada a otro punto

- no permitiré que Mimi regrese –dice sinceramente el pelioscuro

- lo dices porque Minami aun sigue en este mundo –aclara el anciano notando la reacción del chico- no sé si sea verdad o mentira que Minami, no haya muerto, más sin embargo tienes que pensar que nuestro mundo necesita de Mimi ahora, Minami hace mucho tiempo dejo de existir en nuestro mundo

La mirada fija del peliazul se fija en el anciano con intenciones de reprocharle

- qué rayos estás diciendo! –exclama este con tono muy enojado-

El anciano que sostenía su pipa saca el humo por su boca como si lo que estuviese diciendo no le diera importancia para enfocar sus ojos azules directamente hacia el demonio que hace una mueca de desconcierto

- imbécil, no crees que Ryoma ha utilizado conjuros para invocar el alma de Minami a este mundo y no has pensado también que por esas causas uno de los guerreros estuvo a voluntad de él inconscientemente –especificando al callado rubio para hacer aparecer un báculo y señalar con este el pecho del nombrado haciendo que una fuerte ráfaga salga disparado del pelioscuro

- Kouji! –exclama Henry observando a su amigo estrellarse contra una pared que con tal fuerza se derrumba por completo- guenai-sama…

El hombre por su parte observa fijamente al demonio que se levanta inmediatamente y lo observa con unos ojos brillantes no usual en el joven

- en verdad crees que Minami está en este mundo a su voluntad al contrario es claro que ella si murió, más Ryoma ha logrado traerla con el afán de interponerla a la misión que está destinada a la verdadera escogida

- Mimi…

* * *

La nombrada por su parte se sobresalta mirando hacia todas partes como si esa voz la hubiese escuchado tan cerca suyo, más se sorprende al ver como el rubio coloca sus brazos por encima de sus hombros como muestra de afecto ante ello la castaña se sonroja levemente para desvia la mirada a otro punto

**Gracias por aquellos que han logrado leer este fic y que dejen sus comentarios, me complace saber que hay algunos que le encante esta pareja que he creado para este fic. Ante todo Dios los Bendiga a cada uno de ustedes, y estoy agradecida en verdad, espero recibir más comentarios de su parte. Y Aquí mi último capitulo que pronto podré el siguiente. No se desesperen. **


	19. El orgullo de Kouji

**El orgullo de Kouji**

Caminaba a pasos rápidos mientras sentía como la persona que la acompañaba la sujetaba por la mano guiándola hacia otro lado, por alguna razón sus mejillas se encontraban un poco calientes y se sentía algo inquieta baja su mirada hacia el suelo dejándose llevar en el instante por aquel guapo chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, era claro que estaba a la vista de miradas femeninas, aunque para ella era algo normal, ya que él rubio era reconocido como el solista de una banda de adolescentes, lo que le hacía sentir algo frustrada ya que por tales causas ahora tenían que escapar de esas locas fans a causa de lo popular que era el chico

Ambos permanecían detrás de uno de las tiendas de juegos observando desde ese escondite como el grupo de chicas corrían hacia donde creían que se habían ido. Los dos dejando escapar un suspiro aliviados

- cielos! –exclama la castaña- pensé que iba a morir con esa manada

- lo lamento –se disculpa el rubio reconociendo que tenía algo de culpa

La castaña por su parte observa al rubio para escapar una leve risa de sus labios colocando sus dos manos en las caderas para mover su cabeza a un lado

- no hace falta que pidas disculpas –agrega de lo más tranquila retomar una posición normal y cruzarse de brazos- había olvidado que formas parte de una banda reconocida aquí en el distrito –se encoge de hombros- bueno supongo que cuando sales con tu novia siempre ocurre estas cosas –ante ese comentario afirma varias veces con su cabeza dando positivismo a sus palabras

El rubio que permanecía con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas alza su mirada para colocarse en una posición firme. Observa a la castaña con algo de diversión, al parecer lo poco que se conocían, aun la castaña no se enteraba que el se encontraba soltero

- por cierto… los chicos deben estar preguntándose donde estaremos –recuerda la castaña mirando hacia su al frente

- no creo que se hayan dado cuenta que nosotros nos alejamos de ellos –agrega el rubio recordando que el resto estaba en pareja

- bueno en eso tienes razón –deja escapar un suspiro para alzar su mirada- al menos ellos se divierten y eso es bueno…-agrega con tono feliz la castaña

- ¿y tú no? –cuestiona repentinamente el rubio

- ¿heh? –baja su mirada para ver al rubio- claro que sí –responde inmediatamente esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios

Ante tal comentario el rubio es ahora quien deja escapar un suspiro de sus labios para dedicarse en acercarse a la castaña

- no tienes porque fingir conmigo Mimi

Los ojos de la castaña se abren por completo enfocando su mirada directamente a la del rubio

- sé que hay algo que no te deja ser como antes –agrega repentinamente este colocando una mano en la mejilla de la chica- no sé que te ha pasado, pero sabes algo.. yo quiero que sepas…-repentinamente sus mejillas empiezan a arderle observando fijamente el rostro de la chica- que puedes confiar en mí! –ante ello desvía su mirada a otro punto, en realidad eso no era lo que iba a decirle, pero bueno al menos lo había intentado

La castaña por su parte sin saber que decir simplemente esboza una sonrisa en sus labios para sonreírle al chico

- gracias Yamato –agradece ella- eres un buen amigo en verdad

El rubio por su parte vuelve su mirada a la jovencita recibiendo tal sonrisa haciéndolo sonrojar considerablemente tan solo para responder con la cabeza retomando su posición serio y ver si aun seguían por el área aquellas locas chicas ante ello observa a la chica para tomarle de la mano

- ¿que te parece? si vamos a un lugar mucho mejor

La castaña por su parte se queda en silencio para sonreír de pronto y afirmar con la cabeza gustosa ante la petición del rubio

* * *

**Mientras tanto por parte del resto**

Tai se encontraba dispuesto a ganarse aquel enorme peluche si al menos le disparaba a cinco patitos de hule, aunque parecía que esto iba para más ya que el castaño fallaba en la cuarta parte donde empezaba de nuevo

- que se puede hacer… es mi hermano –agrega dejando escapar un suspiro Hikari

- es cierto –agrega la pelirroja con una sonrisa- Tai nunca se rinde

- pero siempre de idiota –agrega la pelimorada de brazos cruzados- aun no sé, como no se ha dado cuenta de tus sentimientos

- yolei, no digas eso –dice Sora

- oh vamos sabes que tengo razón –agrega afirmativamente la pelimorada

Suspiro por parte de la Yagami.

- por cierto…-habla la castaña notando algo- Mimi y Matt

- no te preocupes –agrega repentinamente la pelimorada colocando sus brazos en los hombros de su amiga- todo estaba bajo control

- Yolei…-nombra la pelirroja- no habrás ideado nada a costa detrás de Mimi

- por supuesto, que no, como crees Sora –dice la pelimorada con una linda sonrisa en sus labios para luego dejar escapar una risotada

Ambos chicas por su parte se miran por instantes para luego mirar a la joven de lentes que se veía muy feliz

- sabes bien que a Mimi no le gusta ese tipo de cosas –le recuerda la pelirroja- además yo dudo que ella este interesado en Matt

- pero que cosas dices Sora –dice la pelimorada- en ningún momento he planeado nada, fue Matt quién me pidió que se iba a encargar de…-coloca sus manos en su boca

Ambas chicas fruncen el ceño para observar fijamente a la Inoue que simplemente da unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás sintiendo las miradas interesadas y penetrantes de sus amigas

- le prometí que no iba a decir nada –concluye la chica observando a ambas chicas- por favor no me hagan eso

- si no hablas –agrega la pelirroja de brazos cruzados- entonces le diré a Ken que…

- por favor Sora! –dice repentinamente tapándole la boca a la nombrada

- entonces nos contarás Yolei –dice desafiante esta vez Kari observando a la chica

- pero…

Negación por parte de la Yagami que observa fijamente a la jovencita.

- eso es injusto! –exclama ella a cantaros ante la presencia de ambas chicas que solo esbozan una sonrisa satisfechas

* * *

Si seguía así era claro que iba a formar un hoyo en aquel sitio mientras se dedicaba a caminar en círculos frente al resto de los muchachos que lo miraban de un lado al otro como un león enjaulado

El peliazul por su parte deja escapar un suspiro para recarga su cabeza en su mano y apoyando su codo en la mesa mirando a aquel muchacho terco y orgulloso que solo hacía las cosas más difíciles. Si tan solo ese demonio fuera más abierto entonces de hace horas ya la joven Mimi estuviera con ellos y seguro ya todos se encontraran en otro país en busca del siguiente guerrero

- oye Jou –habla el joven emperador observando al nombrado- no crees que…

- conociéndolo –interrumpe Jou echándose fresco con su mano- el muy orgulloso no se dará por vencida hasta que no pueda más y ese impulso logre llevarlo hasta el otro mundo, creo que no necesitaremos hablar con él –dice con tono despreocupado hacia el resto

- ¿estás seguro? –pregunta Kiriha de brazos cruzados mirando hacia el peliazul

- perfectamente seguro –responde el de lentes esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios

El rubio parpadea varias veces para volver a fijar su mirada hacia el pelioscuro que seguía caminando de un lado al otro esta vez mordiéndose su dedo pulgar con frustración.

Todo lo que el anciano le había dicho horas antes, era claro que le molestaba, era él, él único que podía cruzar la barrara para el otro mundo y más porque, aunque se negaba hacer tal acto, era inevitable no impedir que la castaña volviera, porque definitivamente se necesitaba de ella, pero sobre todo, era lo que menos él quería debido a que lo único que había querido era protegerla de todo pero sobre todo de Minami, que era claro que la mujer no estaba conforme a la presencia de Mimi.

…_Mimi…_

* * *

Observa plácidamente aquel hermoso panorama, aunque le había gustado haber pasado esa noche con sus amigos en aquel parque de diversiones, era imposible no recordarse de todo lo que había pasado dentro de aquel mundo misterioso para ella. Donde de seguro ahora, los guerreros que había conocido, quienes se habían convertido en sus nuevos amigos ahora se encontraban con su verdadera escogida.

En realidad aunque quisiera no podía dejar de pensar plenamente en ellos sobre todo en EL. De seguro en estos momentos se encontraba con ella. Una media sonrisa surca en sus labios para colocar su mano en el vidrio observando claramente las luces de su ciudad

- …mimi...

Había olvidado por completo a su compañero de clases que estaba ante su presencia por minutos se había perdido en sus recuerdos para fijar lentamente su mirada en el joven rubio

- otra vez pensando en otro mundo

Aquel comentario hace que la chica abra sus ojos levemente para volver su mirada hacia al horizonte y distinguir a los lejos tal montaña para medio sonreír

- lo siento –se disculpa ella sin saber que responder

Suspiro por parte del rubio que reconoce que la chica en verdad era un enigma para él

- sabes… -sus ojos azulados se fijan hacia el panorama- hay algo en ti que en verdad admiro

El comentario hace que la castaña observe de reojo al rubio para notar que este mantenía su vista hacia al frente

- ¿Yamato?

- cuando te propones algo siempre logras obtenerlo de tal manera –agrega con una sonrisa en sus labios- eres muy segura de ti misma y de tal forma no cambias esa forma de ser, en verdad que… es una de las cosas que me gusta de ti

Silencio.

- lo que quiero decir mimi… es que…-dice muy fijamente ahora hacia la castaña con un brillo intenso muy seguro de sus palabras- Que tú me g…- por cierta razones sus mejillas se sonrojan dudando en decir la última palabra- g..

Ante ello un sonido re tumbador se escucha por todo aquel sitio como si se tratara de un cacareo de un ave enorme. En todo aquel sitio llamando la atención de muchas personas inclusive de Mimi y el rubio, quienes se encontraban en plena cabina a cierta altura

- que rayos fue eso

La castaña por su parte simplemente queda sudando nervioso imaginándose a que se debía tal sonido reconocido después de todo ese tipo de ser lo había vencido en el otro mundo junto con el pelioscuro, pero que ahora en estos momentos no se encontraba con ella

- no puede ser… acaso…-susurra muy a lo bajo sudando un poco mirando hacia la ciudad pero a lo lejos divisa cierto brillo color azulado indicándole que era un monstruo del otro mundo que había traspasado la barrera hacia su propio mundo

- De seguro están rodando una película en la compañía de mi padre y al parecer es parte de la película –dice con un tono seguro el rubio para sonreír de medio lado y volver su mirada hacia la castaña notando cierta perturbación en el rostro de la chica- ¿mimi?...-se queda observando algo preocupado a la castaña- ¿ocurre algo?

Al parecer la castaña era la única que por el momento podía divisar aquel monstruo. Entonces tenía una gran ventaja de ser la única en poder verlo, a que las personas lo vieran y sucumbieran a formar un caos en toda la ciudad

- que debo hacer…-susurra más para ella que para su compañero apretando sus puños con fuerza para entrecerrar sus ojos definitivamente la respuesta era algo lógica

Consciente de ello y de que la cabina por completo había llegado a tierra baja inmediatamente para salir corriendo a toda prisa dejando aun rubio completamente confundido.

Aunque ya no era parte de tal mundo, tampoco podía permitir que esos monstruos destruyera el suyo. Pasara lo que pasara iba hacer todo lo posible para detenerlo y si tenía que arriesgar el todo por ello, lo iba ser por sus amigos, su familia y por su mundo.

* * *

Se mantenía aun con la pose de estar recostado en el suelo sin inmutarse en mirar hacia atrás al sentir las miradas pentrantes del resto para fruncir el ceño y simplemente empezar a silbar por su boca como si todo lo que le estuviese diciendo le importara poco

- esto es imposible –opina Henry mirando de reojo al pelioscuro para luego mirara al de cabellos azules

Suspiro por parte del joven de lentes que simplemente se encoge de hombros reconociendo que esta vez aquel demonio empezaba a dejarse llevar por completo por aquel estúpido orgullo que en realidad no llegaba a nada

- al parecer estas prolongando más esto –ante ello lanza una copa que sostenía en su mano para lanzárselo directamente a la cabeza del pelioscuro quien lo recibe fácilmente más sin embargo al parecer no responde a sus abusos- que extraño –analiza aquel joven observando al susodicho

- no fastidies –son las únicas palabras del que se mantenía en el suelo mirando hacia el jardín

- no crees que estamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo

Esta vez las mirada se fija en aquel rubio que estaba recargado en la esquina de la habitación sentado observando de reojo al pelioscuro

- ya cállate –ordena inmediatamente el pelioscuro ni inmutarse en mirar al muchacho

Cierra sus ojos el rubio para simplemente dejar escapar un suspiro. En verdad que aquel demonio no había cambiado nada de esa personalidad, que hace mucho tiempo atrás había conocido seguía siendo terco y obstinado, y por completo un orgulloso de primera

En realidad ninguno sabía que estaba pasando por la mente de ese chico, pero era claro que cuanto antes necesitaba de la escogida para seguir con su misión, fuera como fuera Kouji tenía que ir a buscarla cuanto antes y si sus intenciones eran otras. Sin duda alguna ellos debían que hacer lo posible para que el pelioscuro se cansara y pudiera optar por traer a la castaña

- oye… no crees que la señorita Mimi te extrañe Kouji

El pelioscuro frunce el ceño sin dedicarse en mirar a su mejor amigo "Jou"

- oh vamos sabemos que eres alguien especial para ella –intenta sonar algo cizañoso el peliazul- además tu fuiste el único que pudiste despedirte de ella y eso no fue justo

Sonaba con un tono decepcionante.

- a mi me hubiese gustado despedirme como se debe

Aquel comentario queda en el aire escuchándose un fuerte golpe en el suelo por parte del pelioscuro

- ya cállate jou

- rayos… serás tonto –agrega el nombrado cruzándose de brazos- no entiendo como dejas ir a tal chica –dice con una media sonrisa en sus labios- si yo fuera tú es más no la hubiese dejado irse

Apreta con fuerza sus puños ese Jou, en verdad que no entendía nada.

- es más creo que la señorita Mimi

- que no lo entiendes!

Ese comentario alto hace que los otros dos chicos fijen su mirada en el pelioscuro que simplemente les daba la espalda asi como al peliazul que simplemente se queda observando a su amigo

- es mejor que mimi este en su mundo que en este…-agrega apretando con fuerza su puños- quieran o no he decidido que se quede allá

- ¿estás seguro?

Los ojos del ojiazul se abren por completo enfocando su mirada en el horizonte

- estas seguro que eso es lo que la señorita Mimi quiere

Tales palabras directas por parte del peliazul que se mantenía con un semblante serio tenía la vista en el pelioscuro

- la señorita Mimi aunque lo veas cómo alguien a quien debemos proteger, ha logrado nivelar sus habilidades sobre todo cuando estuvimos en la montaña de las ilusiones, me di cuenta de algo que la señorita Mimi lucha no simplemente por este mundo, sino también por nosotros. He visto que se ha fortalecido considerablemente y de tal manera intenta ayudarnos en lo que pueda, inclusive ella se ha logrado sacrificar por todos inclusive por Minami, dejando todo atrás, pero sabes algo. Estoy seguro que ella en realidad ella no quería dejarnos, quería permanecer con todos nosotros y conocer al resto del equipo…

El chico por su parte simplemente empieza a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación cubriendo su rostro con sus flecos oscuros para desaparecer por completo de las miradas de los tres jóvenes

- jou…-nombra Henry mirando hacia un lado a su amigo

El nombrado por su parte deja escapar un suspiro

- solo nos queda esperar…

En estos momentos se encontraba algo confundido y sobre todo lo único que quería era protegerla de todos lo que estaba en su mundo. Se recarga en el tronco enorme de un árbol para cerrar sus ojos y sentir la brisa de primavera de su mundo suspirando hondo ante ello

En estos momentos debería estar buscando era a Minami, y ahora se encontraba a unos cuantos metros cerca de la barrera que lo llevaba al otro mundo. Maldición! Detestaba cuando Jou empezaba a enredarlo dentro de su cabeza con sus palabras directas y verdaderas

Da un fuerte golpe al tronco de aquel enorme árbol con gran potencia que inclusive había dejado un orificio. Mordiendo su labio inferior se da media vuelta para empezar a caminar, esta vez no iba a permitir que el idiota de Jou se saliera con la suya, además el tenía más razón que el peliazul de no ir por ella, ya que arriesgaría la vida de ella, por nada del mundo iba permitir algo como ello

…Kouji…

Sus ojos se abren por completo para voltear hacia atrás y verificar por completo que había logrado escuchar la voz de la castaña tan cerca suyo notando la barrera que divida los dos mundos.


	20. La Barrera que los une

Bien yo se que muchos esperaban este nuevo capítulo. Esperando que les agrade ante todo. Ya que me costó un poco. Me siento complacida porque he recibido reviews de que les agrada el fic les agradezco de que lean este fic.

**La Barrera que los une**

Empieza a abrir poco a poco sus ojos para ver el lugar por completo. Somnolienta se restriega los ojos para tomar asiento en la cama que se encontraba para detallar más su vista y percatarse que estaba en su alcoba mueve su cabeza a los lados como si estuviera buscando algo en esos momentos

Inmediatamente se levanta de la cama para caminar por toda la habitación y percatarse que se encontraba en su habitación para acercarse a la ventana y detallar el inicio de un día nuevo, su mirada estaba fija hacia fuera al sentir la brisa de mañana mientras sus largos cabellos se movían al son de está

Cierra sus ojos lentamente empezando a divagar recuerdos de la noche anterior

_Corría por las calles de la ciudad percatandose de la presencia de aquellacriatura que al parecer rondaba sobre su ciudad busca por todas partes un sitio perfecto para poder acercarse más a ese ser._

_Al parecer la gente se encontraba inconsciente de dicha presencia, siendo ella la única en poder verlo y percibir busca en todas partes ubicando el edificio de su colegio._

_¡Por supuesto! _

_Sus ojos se abren por completo para identificar inmediatamente al causante o mejor dicho la causante_

_- por fin te encontre pátetica humana_

Sí. Ahora recordaba un poco en tan solo horas atrás estaba entre la vida y la muerte frente a la misma **Rinka**…

_¿Cómo era posible que esa demonio se encontrara en su mundo?_

_- que tonta eres, has podido caer en mi trampa –dice con sorna de orgullo a su persona- sabia que si hacia aparecer a este pequeño bebe tu ibas a aparecer fácilmente_

_- no puede ser…-susurra ella con temor hacia la mujer que estaba encima de la cabeza del gran ave- ¿Por qué?_

_- crees que no me acuerdo de la última vez –dice esta alzando su mano para hacer presencia un pequeño remolino de aire alrededor de su mano- es por eso que al saber que tu y el idiota de Kouji, ya no están juntos, he aprovechado está oportunidad para acabar por completo con tu vida_

_La castaña da un paso hacia atrás,! que tonta!. en realidad había caído en la trampa de esa mujer y ahora su vida dependía de un hilo…cierra sus ojos con fuerza apretando sus manos negando varias veces con su cabeza. Las cosas no podían ser de esa manera, su objetivo principal ahora era defender su mundo de esa demonio sin importar lo temida que estaba para perder su vida, por sus amigos_

_- no me importa –agrega alzando su voz para alzar su mirada hacia esa mujer- no me importa perder mi vida si tengo que detenerte de cualquiera manera_

_- idiota… no tienes a ninguno de esos guerreros, mucho menos a Kouji, eres una presa fácil –agrega con burla Rinka sonriendo de medio lado_

_- no necesito de ellos para defenderme –responde toscamente Mimi mirando seriamente y con semblante confiada en si misma a la demonio_

_- niña tonta –dice con tono serio para levantar una fuerte ventisca en su mano- vamos a ver hasta donde te llega esa confianza! –coloca su mano hacia al frente lanzando inmediatamente esa ventisca hacia la joven_

_Ante ello Mimi siente una gran cantidad de aire sobre ella haciendo rotroceder unos cuantos paso, siente el fuerte azoton del viento que la manda a volar contra los barrotes sintiendo el fuerte golpe en su espalda, junto con su cuerpo que empieza ser maltratada por los cortes que se formaban contra ella debido al viento que no dejaba de azotarla con furia _

_La risa de la demonio no se hacia esperar en todo el recinto para observar a la joven que estaba recostada entre esos barrotes con graves heridas en todo su cuerpo incapaz de defenderse para empezar a caminar a pasos lentos y una sonrisa satisfecha con el resultado _

_- pátetica niña –insulta está- si creía que podías conmigo, estás muy equivocada –ante ello se acerca rapidamente hacia la joven para depositar sus zapatos oscuros sobre el pecho de la chica haciendola levantar un poco su rostro con el zapato _

_Abre sus ojos al sentir como esa tipa coloca el pie sobre su pecho haciendola alzar su mirada y verla directamente a los ojos. ¡Rayos! Se sentía una tonta. Ni siquiera defenderse podía. Cierra con fuerza sus ojos al sentir como todo esta perdido y de seguro moríria sin dar pelea_

_- kou..ji…_

_- si, crees que él vendrá a salvarte estás equivocada –dicha esas palabras su sonrisa crece más para pisotear con gran fuerza el pecho de la chica sin misericordia en tal acto formandose una sonrisa macabra y gustosa a lo que presenciaba escuchando tan gozosa los gritos de la joven _

_- vamos grita que nadie te puede salvar… mucho menos…-sus palabras se quedan en el aire para abrir sus ojos por completo al sentir inmediatamente una presencia para mirar hacia atrás por unos instantes identificando por completo un ataque directo hacia ella sintiendo un pequeño roce en su antebrazo para separarse por completo y dar un gran salto hacia uno de los barrotes para quedar de pie colocando su mano en su antebrazo y mirar con lleno de enojo al responsable- ¡¿TÚ?! _

_Intenta identificar a la persona que se posa al lado suyo sintiendo como sus ojos se encontraban un tanto borroso más siente como es depositada en unos cálidos brazos para cerrar sus ojos lentamente _

_- mimi…_

_- kouji –reconoce inmediatamente la chica esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios recargando su cabeza en el pecho del chico- sabía que vendrías –dicho esas palabras sus ojos por completo se cierran para perderse en el mundo de la oscuridad_

Sus ojos se abren por completo para salir de su habitación bajando rápidamente las escaleras para buscar a esa persona para entrar por completo a la cocina

- ¡Kouji!

Ambas chicas que estaban en la cocina voltean inmediatamente para ver a la más joven de ellas que había aparecido repentinamente llamando el nombre de aquel muchacho ya conocido por ellas

- mimi ¿estás bien? –pregunta la mayor de ellas dejando lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse hacia su hermana menor tendiendo una mano en el hombro de la chica inmediatamente nota un reflejo lleno de sentimientos encontrados en la jovencita

- hermana…

El tono de su voz se mostraba decaída frente a las dos hermanas que permanecen en silencio, siendo la rubia espectadora ante la repentina reacción de la castaña al refugiarse en los brazos de Rika intentando contener lo que tenía oculto internamente

No necesitaba preguntar. Coloca una mano en la espalda de la jovencita mostrandole así que estaba con ella, por primera vez podía sentir a la más pequeña de ellas vulnerable y confusa ante tantas cosas que sentía en su corta edad

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas depositando su mirada en su taza contenido de chocolate. No se había dado cuenta que se había dejado llevar abrazando a su hermana mayor y rompiendo en llanto delante de sus hermanas, se suponía que ya había superado que ella ya no iba a pensar en el pelioscuro pero al recordar que el la había salvado tenía la esperanzada de volver ha verlo

De seguro su hermana Zoe empezaría a cuestionar su comportamiento y porque lloraba en brazos de Rika y era lo que menos quería, preocupar a sus hermanas.

- mimi

Inmediatamente levanta su mirada en su hermana mayor que sonríe de cierta manera tranquila para colocar un plato al frente suyo

- heh… rika… yo

- es mejor que comas, es mejor un desayuno calientito ¿no crees? –opina la pelirroja para tomar asiento en otra silla para desviar su mirada en la rubia- por cierto Zoe me dijistes que hoy ibas a salir con Takuya verdad?

La rubia que estaba en silencio se sobresalta inmediatamente para mirar a la pelirroja y ver de reojo a la castaña para afirmar con la cabeza y esbozar una sonrisa inmediatamente

- asi es! –exclama repentinamente con su usual tono extrovertido levantandose por completo notando que aun seguía en piyama- olvide por completo que ahora en media hora me viene a buscar y mira como estoy! –dice alterada- oi, mimi

La castaña mira a su hermana para ver que esta le sonríe como si nada hubiese sucedido en tan solo minutos atrás siendo señalada con el dedo indice de su hermana

- recuerda que me tienes que decir como fue tu cita con Yamato –dicho eso por completo toma su plato

Sin saber que decir sigue con la mirada a su hermana Zoe viendo como deja los platos en el lavaplatos para salir de la cocina inmediatamente

- Zoe…-susurra el nombre de su hermana para fijar esta vez su mirada en su hermana mayor- hermana, yo…

La joven de cabellos rojizos prueba un poco de su té para colocarlo lentamente en la mesa para enfocar su mirada en la joven que estaba con un rostro ¿arrepentida? Ante ello trata de mostrar su mejor sonrisa hacia la jovencita que simplemente baja su mirada

- no te preocupes –dicho esas palabras siente como vuelve a llamar la atención de la menor- no hace falta que me digas nada –coloca una mano encima de la de la joven que abre sus ojos con sorpresa- confiamos plenamente en ti, Mimi… además lo que te haya sucedido estoy segura que tú lo podrás sobrellevar, pero sobre todo seguirás adelante

- hermana…-sus ojos empieza a destellar un brillo intenso ante esas palabras tan significativas de su hermana mayor

* * *

¡¿QUE HICISTES QUE?!

El grito podría jurarse que se escuchaba hasta los diferentes reinos a causa de la expresión molesta y de seguro furiosa por parte de aquel joven de cabellos azulados y ojos del mismo color que estaba de pie mirando a dicho joven que estaba con la vista a otro punto

Suspiro por parte del joven rubio de ojos celestes que miraba la situación en silencio

- creo que entendiste mal el objetivo Kouji, te recuerdo que la señorita Mimi es indispensable en nuestro mundo, pero al parecer lo único que lograste es venir con las manos vacías

Opina otro joven de melena azulada y ojos oscuros que miraba con curiosidad a su compañero para volver su mirada hacia el emperador del reino que estaba algo irritado, algo no común en él. A causa de las noticias que se estaba dando en el mundo, de que habian reinos que empezaban a organizar guerras inapropiadamente. Justo después que la chica se había ido, al parecer todo en su mundo estaba patas arriba y sin duda, si no encontraban al resto del grupo la esperanza de detener aquel caos nunca se iba a terminar sin la presencia de la elegida

El ojiazul por su parte se queda mirando hacia otro punto sin inmutarse en responder cualquier comentario por parte del resto para levantarse de donde estaba para empezar a caminar hacia fuera del salón siendo llamado por Henry e ignorándolo por completo.

Decide seguir su camino por los pasillos del palacio con usual mirada frívola sino fuera, que hubiera estado en aquel momento de seguro ella ya no estaría en su mundo con vida. Da un fuerte golpe hacia la pared que estaba cerca de él, se sentía tan…

- ¿ocurrió… algo?

El joven de cabellos oscuros por su parte baja su mano golpeada cubriendo su rostro bajo sus flecos oscuros apretando con fuerza los puños reconociendo inmediatamente la voz de su amigo de lentes que miraba atento el semblante poco usual en el pelioscuro

- Rinka apareció en el mundo de ella y por casi la mata

Los ojos de aquel muchacho se abren por completo observando fijamente a su amigo comprendiendo dichas palabras, pero lo más impresionante había sido escuchar que esa demonio había cruzado la barrera hacia el otro mundo sin complicaciones

- ¿Cómo es posible que…?

- no lo sé –son las sinceras palabras del pelioscuro- pero si Mimi regresa, estoy seguro que Rinka volverá con el mismo propósito de querer destruirla –aprieta con más fuerza sus puños

- Kouji…-nombra a su amigo viendo como este luchaba internamente en traer de vuelta a la elegida, debido a que está pudiera estar en riesgo graves, sobre todo porque su amigo no quería volver a repetir la misma historia como había sucedido tiempo atrás con la anterior elegida

- estoy seguro que si no hubiera estado allá, de seguro Mimi no estuviera con vida –dice este alzando levemente su rostro para mostrarse con un rostro afligido frente al peliazul, no común en él

El peliazul por su parte abre sus ojos levemente para notar la frustración de su amigo, ante ello medio sonríe para colocar una mano en el hombro del joven haciendo que este vire su mirada hacia él

- comprendo… lo que no quieres es causarles más problemas a la señorita Mimi, después de todo lo sucedido, no quieres involucrarla más en este asunto –medio sonríe comprendiendo exactamente lo que el chico sentía en esos momentos, más era inevitable aquello- verás Kouji, si Rinka pudo ir al mundo de la señorita Mimi, eso quiere decir que habrá otros tipos de seres que querrán ir a ese mundo, por tal… no crees que es mejor que mantengamos a la señorita Mimi con nosotros, además es la escogida quieras o no

Los ojos del chico se abren levemente para fijar su atención en su amigo, quien como siempre hablaba directo y sincero, ante ello sin decir más nada empieza a caminar hacia un rumbo fijo ante la mirada del peli azul que simplemente lo mira por instantes para luego marcharse hacia otra dirección contraria a la del peli oscuro

* * *

Deja escapar un suspiro con la mirada puesta hacia al frente sin dejar de pensar en lo sucedido siente como su acompañante se detiene frenando ella de la misma forma para alzar su mirada hacia aquel castaño de ojos del mismo color

- Taku… ¿Qué ocurre? –cuestiona confundida la rubia mirando a su novio

- es lo que yo debería preguntarte yo –comenta el castaño mirando a la ojiazul que se sorprende ante ello- zoe… ¿Qué sucede?

La joven rubia por su parte muerde su labio inferior bajando su mirada hacia el suelo cuestionando la misma pregunta.

Alza su mirada para recibir una lata de bebida frente suyo para tomarla y agradecerle al castaño que toma asiento al lado suyo

- entonces… eso es lo que sucede –dice el chico mirando hacia aquel lindo cielo azulado esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios- vaya… que buena hermana eres Zoe

La nombrada por su parte que miraba su lata abre un poco sus ojos para fijar su atención hacia el chico sintiendo sus mejillas arder para expresar un ¿QUE? Exagerado viendo como el castaño ríe levemente por su reacción

- porque te sorprendes –dice este alzando el ceño sin dejar de sonreír- además es algo normal que se preocupen por Mi-chan es su hermana menor –dice este fijando su mirada en su lata que sostenía en mano- creo que… lo mejor que nada es que tanto tú como Rika, le den todo su apoyo como suelen hacerlo siempre, ahora Mimi está pasando por una etapa como todo adolescente –agrega comprendiendo la situación- ya verás que con el tiempo mimi se abrirá a ustedes y les expresara lo que siente

Queda en silencio observando a su novio por instantes para sonreír y se abalanza hacia el castaño sorprendiéndolo inmediatamente ante su reacción.

* * *

Se recarga en el árbol. Alza su mirada hacia las hojas que se movían al son de la suave brisa de verano sin dejar de mirar hacia ese cielo azul. Su mente aun seguía torturando esas imágenes que en realidad no daba detalle exacto acerca del día anterior, pero era seguro que había sido salvada por el pelioscuro ¿Dónde se encontraba ahora? ¿Por qué no había esperado hasta que ella despertará? Una y mil preguntas asechaban en su mente, sobre todo….

- ¡Mimi!

La nombrada baja su mirada para ver al grupo de sus amigos acercarse sobre todo a una repentina pelimorada que se le tira encima

- nos preocupamos mucho! –dice con tono preocupante Inoue sin dejar de abrazar a la chica- pensamos lo peor

La castaña por su parte se queda en silencio ante el comentario de su amiga, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué rayos hablaba su amiga?

- yolei… a que te… -queda muda observando la expresión en el rostro de su amiga que estaba con unas cuantas lagrimillas en sus ojos como si algo malo le hubiese sucedido o acaso ellos ya estaban enterados acerca de…

- no lo recuerdas –habla esta vez Hikari que trata de llamar la atención de la castaña observando la mirada confundida en el rostro de su amiga para suspirar hondo siendo respondida por una negación de la ojimiel antes de decir algo más es interrumpida por su hermano

- tonta! nos preocupaste

La voz de su mejor amigo y la reacción de un golpe en la cabeza hace que la chica se queje levemente para mirar fulminante a su amigo pero ¿de que rayos hablaban sus amigo? Acaso ellos también estaban presentes cuando Rinka la atacaba y…

- ya no importa lo bueno es que mi hermano, pudo encargarse de llevar a Mimi a su casa –comenta un tranquilo rubio de ojos azulados con ese usual semblante de todo estaba bien siendo la mirada fija de la ojimiel

- ¿de qué están hablando? –tenía que salir de duda inmediatamente sobre todo porque eso quería decir que ellos habían visto al pelioscuro, tan solo necesitaba la respuesta de ellos

Estos se miran entre sí para fijar su mirada en la joven castaña que se notaba que no recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior siendo esta vez la pelinaranja que toma la palabra para explicarle lo sucedido

* * *

Suspiro por parte de la castaña que recarga su barbilla en su mano para mirar hacia la ventana, mientras el profesor de inglés leía un párrafo en dicho idioma. Así que al final sus amigos la habían encontrado inconsciente sobre una banca del parque central de la ciudad y gracias a su amigo Ishida, este se había dedicado en llevarla hasta su casa dando entender lo cansada que estaba y excusando a sus hermanas mayores que se había quedado completamente dormida. Si era así, eso quería decir que ¿Dónde rayos había participado Kouji o es que simplemente había sido imaginación suya

¡Ay, pero que tonta! No recordaba nada de ello. Se empieza a despeinar los cabellos frustrada siendo la mirada fija de sus compañeros y ante todo de su profesor que arruga la frente

- Tachikawa…

La nombrada abre sus ojos olvidando que estaba en clases para mirar a su profesor que la miraba con el ceño fruncido

- ¡Outside!

Observa fijamente su mirada hacia fuera para suspirar hondo. Su última hora de clase y la sacan, bueno al menos no estaba tan interesada sinceramente en el tema recuesta los brazos en el muro con la vista hacia al horizonte siendo sus cabellos movidos por la brisa para sentir como alguien se coloca al lado suyo llamando su atención

- ¿Yamato?

- veo que te sorprende verme

La castaña por su parte se sonroja para volver a fijar su vista hacia al frente

- lo lamento es que… -dice un tanto avergonzada- no se como verte a la cara después de haberme quedado dormida

El rubio por su parte se mantiene con la vista al frente con ese usual rostro serio para mirar de reojo a la castaña y esbozar una sonrisa en sus labios

- no hay problema –dice este como si nada para recargarse en la ventana de espalda- además… no fui yo quien te encontró

Los ojos de la castaña se abren por completo mirando al rubio que estaba con vista hacia el techo cubriendo por completo su rostro con sus flecos dorados esbozando una media sonrisa sin mirar a la chica

- ¿a que te…refieres?

- decidí seguirte…

_Después de que la castaña había salido corriendo. Inmediatamente su mente le ordena seguirla para empezar a correr detrás de la chica que parecía estar desesperada por algo ya que se le notaba lo angustiada en su rostro como si buscara algo en el cielo_

_- espera mimi_

_A tan solo unas palabras de su confesión. Algo había llamado la atención de ambos, más la castaña al parecer estaba muy inquieta desde ello. _

_Con que rapidez esa chica podía esquivar a las multitudes de personas que se le ponían al frente en cambio el se le dificultaba seguirle el paso a la chica que no paraba de correr para perderse de su desde que había salido de la feria mirando para todas partes frustrado empieza a caminar a cierta dirección esperando encontrar a la misteriosa castaña_

La castaña permanece mirando hacia la cancha a los de último año dar su última hora de educación física escuchando claramente el relato de su compañero de clases observando que este había callado ¿acaso matt era el que había presenciado todo?

- Yamato… tú…

- te llama insistente en tu celular…-dice este fijando su mirada en la castaña viendo como está de la misma manera lo mira- hasta que…

¡No podía ser!

_Se detiene en seco al escuchar por decima vez el mensaje de voz de la chica para dejar escapar un suspiro cansado, lo mejor era reportarle al resto lo sucedido. Se detiene para fijar su mirada en el parque central ante ello empieza a caminar adentrándose a dicho parque observando poca gente en el lugar_

_- ¿Matt?_

_Podía escuchar claramente la voz del castaño del otro lado de la línea _

_- Tai…_

_Diablos! De seguro el castaño iba a cuestionarle ,pero sobre todo iba a dar un grito a otro punto_

_- ¿Dónde están? Estamos hace rato buscándolos, no me digas pillí,. que…_

_-callate mejor –ordena inmediatamente frunciendo el ceño con un tono parco- escucha lo que te tengo que decir…-sus ojos se abren por completo al reconocer en una banca la silueta inconsciente de una chica- mimi!_

_- ¿mimi? Oye te confundiste de nombre…-dice al otro lado el castaño_

_- luego te llamo _

_Rápidamente colgando la llamada. Se acerca hacia la inconsciente chica para buscar por todas partes algún culpable revisando a la chica que estaba por completo en un estado inconsciente pero sobre todo al parecer nula de algún moretón, golpe o herida superficial_

_Sin darse cuenta el rubio es observado por unos ojos azulados que estaba escondido sobre la rama de un alto árbol, desapareciendo por completo de aquel sitio._

La chica queda en silencio mirando hacia otro punto. Entonces Yamato no tenía idea acerca de la presencia de Rinka y mucho menos de Kouji aquella noche. No entendía nada, pero estaba claro que gracias al pelioscuro había sanado por completo sus heridas antes de que el rubio la encontrara.

Sí, eso era así.

* * *

Tan solo un momento quería pedirle gracias a él, por una vez más haberla salvado. Después de casi un mes por completo por fin se atrevía a pisar el lugar observando fijamente que se encontraba en el templo de su abuelo y que detrás de este se encontraba la barrera que dividía ambos mundos distintos

- ¿mimi?

La castaña se detiene para ver a su abuelo barrera el jardín delantero del templo esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios para saludar a su abuelo que hacia considerablemente meses que no veía

Se mantenía con ese semblante silencioso delante de su abuelo que estaba sentado al frente de ella probando de su té más la mirada del anciano estaba tan fijo en ella que lentamente coloca la taza en la mesa dispuesto hacerle preguntas

- supongo que Zoe y Rika están bien

Afirmación por parte de la castaña que solo queda en silencio.

- ejem… -trata de llamar la atención- sabes me sorprende verte tan silenciosa –dicho eso siente la mirada de su nieta en él- es que siempre te veo con esa energía cuando vienes al templo para escucharme en contar mis historias –dice este con una sonrisa

- es cierto –medio sonríe la castaña- perdón abuelo

- no seas tonta –responde el anciano- no preguntaré tu problemas, pero sabes algo, estoy seguro que lo que tengas lo resolverás como sueles hacerlo y seguirás siempre adelante

Los ojos de la castaña se abren por completo mirando a su abuelo recordando las mismas palabra de su hermana mayor para recordar otro momento

_Tan solo le faltaba amarrarse los cordones por completo sintiendo la presencia de su hermana Rika detrás suyo_

_- mimi…_

_La nombrada hace un sonido de que la escucha sin inmutarse en voltear a verla_

_- quiero que sepas que lo que escojas Zoe y yo estaremos ahí para apoyarte_

_La castaña se levanta por completo al haber terminado de amarrarse los cordones para mirar a su hermana de medio lado_

_- hermana…_

_- por eso lucha por lo que anhelas y nunca pierdas tus ideales mimi –ante ello una sonrisa muy sincera sale de los labios de la pelirroja- estoy segura que tu decisión decidirá el futuro de muchos, por eso… nunca te rindas_

* * *

Nunca rendirse.

Tal vez esas palabras tenían demasiado significado. Ante todo porque en realidad no quería rendirse en dejar aquel mundo en donde había conocido a personas distintas sobre todo a él. Si estaba claro, aunque había decidido por completo olvidar a Kouji y al resto, ellos aún permanecían presente en sus recuerdos y en su corazón, por ello quería volver a verlos a cada uno de ellos, pero en especial a…

- Kouji…

Del otro lado el mismo chico estaba con la vista en el mismo sitio luchando internamente con todas las palabras de los demás. No quería, se rehusaba pero había algo en él que lo inquietaba de volver a aquel mundo y el simple hecho era que… quería volver a verla

- Mimi…

De la misma manera la conexión estaba haciendo presente en ambos ya que extienden sus manos al mismo tiempo en dicha barrera que ante ello empieza a reaccionar absorbiendo por completo a los dos quienes sin darse cuenta cierran sus ojos al mismo tiempo para sentirse por completo suspendidos en un sitio distinto abriendo por completo sus ojos

La reacción de estos dos es la misma expresión de sorpresa frente a frente. Después de tanto tiempo se volvían a reencontrar

- Kouji…

- Mimi…

Ambos al mismo tiempo colocan sus manos al frente esperando que lo que estaba al frente suyo no fuera, ni un espejismo o algo más. Para ver como las manos de ambos se entrelazan sintiendo en los rostros de ellos un sentimiento grato de volverse a ver sobre todo porque había mucho más que un gozo o felicidad dentro de ellos más bien otro sentimiento que era seguro que no estaban seguro como categorizarlo pero sin duda era bueno

- Mimi… ¿Cómo…?-pero antes de decir algo más siente sus ojos abrirse por completo para sentir como su cuerpo es rodeado por los brazos delicados de la joven que se tira sin pensar en nada que en tan solo abrazarlo, este por su parte baja su mirada para responder al abrazo, aunque quisiera, no podía, ni siquiera evita que la chica volviera a su mundo, porque después de todo había sido elegida como la nueva ángel de su mundo y por tal el destino de ella ya estaba marcado- mimi, yo…

- Kouji… quiero volver

Los ojos del chico se abren por completo ante las palabras sinceras de la castaña que seguía aferrado en él ante ello abraza con más fuerza a la chica. Inclusive aunque no se lo decía con palabras el también quería que ella volviera y escucharla decir eso, hacia que algo dentro de él se alegrara considerablemente

-¿estás segura? –cuestiona este con la mirada perdida a otro punto-

Afirmación por parte de la castaña que poco a poco empieza a separarse del pelioscuro para observarlo directamente a la cara

- me di cuenta…-dice ella con vista directamente a los ojos del muchacho- que poco a poco tu mundo se volvió parte de mi vida así como ustedes… por eso no quiero renunciar a ello… dame una oportunidad tan solo te pido eso

El pelioscuro por su parte se queda en silencio observando el rostro de la chica por instantes. Para medio sonreír ante dichas palabras

- tonta…-susurra este tomando la mano de la castaña- entonces volvamos con los demás…

Afirmación de parte de la castaña que estrecha su mano con la del pelinegro para esbozar una sonrisa dichosa de volver a estar con el pelioscuro.


	21. En busca de un nuevo guerrero

11/05/2013

**Primeramente agradezco los que siguen al tanto de este fic y de igual forma me disculpo al no poder actualizar. Lamentablemente mi compu esta dañado y cuando estaba por terminar el capitulo, la compu se me tuvo que dañar -.- eso si es mala suerte. Pero bueno cuando pueda tratare de actualizar en un día completo el siguiente capítulo.**

**En busca de un nuevo guerrero**

Era como si nada hubiese sucedido ya que al regresar se encontraba con la dicha de que tanto Henry como Jou la habían recibido con los brazos abiertos y contentos de volver a verla a excepción de aquel nuevo chico de nombre Kiriha quién era un tanto silencioso pero se notaba que también tenía ese porte amable y caballeroso al aceptar a la nueva elegida con pocas palabras.

Estaba claro que con el tiempo como lo había hecho con Henry y Jou, iba a ganarse la confianza de el rubio de ojos azules claros, aunque aquel joven le recordaba un poco a su compañero Yamato y su hermanito Takeru, quienes ambos eran rubios y de ojos azules.

Observaba desde aquel gran balcón la enorme ciudad de Ota sintiendo la brisa rozar su rostro con delicadeza. Desde su llegada inclusive la gente de aquel reino, ahora más que nunca la respetaban y se alegraban de volver a verla. Inclusive como si se tratase de una reina o princesa muchos se arrodillaban ante su presencia, eso era algo incomodo para ella, pero según el pelioscuro aquello era respeto por ser la elegida de los dioses y mucha gente la veía como la última esperanza de su mundo, por tal era reconocida como el ángel del otro mundo.

- no puedes dormir

Aun no se acostumbraba en que el pelioscuro de repente se apareciera sentado en el balcón de su habitación como si nada, después de todo el era un demonio y tenía una grandes habilidades ,aunque no lo demostraba al cien por ciento delante de ellos

- me asustaste

Responde ella observando al aparecido chico para notar como este vuelve su vista al frente, ante ello fija su mirada de la misma manera al frente para colocar sus brazos sobre el muro, recargando su rostro sobre sus brazos para enfocar la mirada hacia la ciudad, reconociendo que no tenía intenciones de irse a la cama

- no tengo sueño

- deberías descansar, sabes que mañana iremos al templo del anciano guenai

Agrega este cruzado de brazos alzando la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado de segura iba ser un buen día mañana o eso se esperaba para el grupo, ya que el viaje ese mismo día iba a dar comienzo

- y cuando nos dé la ubicación del guerrero inmediatamente partiremos

La castaña por su parte permanece en silencio afirmando con la cabeza lo dicho por el joven más vuelve su vista hacia el ojiazul que permanecía mirando hacia el horizonte, tal vez era el momento indicado de darles gracias por haberla protegido de Rinka

**-** yo…

El chico abre un poco sus ojos para bajar su mirada y enfocarla hacia la castaña notando que esta tenía intenciones de decirle algo pero se notaba que estaba un tanto indecisa de comunicárselo, sin siquiera darle tiempo se levanta por completo quedando de pie

**-** lo mejor es que vayas a descansar –agrega este mirando hacia otro punto dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca- hasta mañana

Dicho esas palabras impulsa sus pies desde el balcón para desaparecer por completo dejando a una castaña en silencio y con vista fija desde donde había desaparecido. Suspiro hondo de parte de la castaña el momento se había ido por si solo, que más daba que ir a descansar solo esperaba que en algún momento darles las gracias a Kouji

* * *

Se podía escuchar claramente una risa varonil de burla ante la presencia de la mujer de largos cabellos rojizos y ojos del mismo color que se disponía a lanzarla alguno de sus ataques más siente como es detenida por su muñeca derecha con fuerza ante el brutal agarre de aquel joven de cabellera grisácea y ojos verdes que con una sonrisa en sus labios hace estremecer a la pelirroja

- suéltame ya!

Ordena está soltándose de un solo tirón de aquel sujeto para mirarlo fulminantemente, sintiendo la marca en su muñeca y frotándose con delicadeza su delicada muñeca

- que tonta eres Rinka, creíste que Kouji, iba a dejar a esa niña sin protección, se nota que aun no conoces al intrépido de Kouji

Medio sonríe este empezando a caminar ante lo tonta que podía ser su compañera, estaba claro que esa mujer no conocía por completo al que en algún tiempo fue parte del grupo

- cállate!

Ordena la mujer echándose sus largos cabellos hacia atrás, evitando no disgustarse frente a su compañero que al parecer no estaba dispuesto a sacarla de sus casillas

- solo me deje llevar estaba claro que tan solo me faltaba poco para eliminar a esa mocosa

Aquel joven medio sonríe dando media vuelta, mirando de lado a la mujer que estaba molesta por todo lo sucedido y se veía que no pensaría en cobrar venganza contra la chica elegida y el resto que la protegía

- que estúpida eres Rinka

Comenta directamente entrecerrando los ojos sin inmutarse en observar el rostro reflejado de la joven que parecía que quería matar con tan solo ver a su compañero expresarles esas palabras a ella, como se atrevía

- a quién diablos le dijiste estúpida Ryoma!

Grita histérica la nombrada mirando frívolamente al sujeto que estaba al frente suyo con un rostro calmado, como si la reacción en la mujer le importara muy poco en fin de cuentas, esa mujer siempre mostraba la poca elegancia cuando perdía los estribos en batalla y más cuando perdía una, no había quién la soportara sus gritos

- si sigues actuando de esa manera, fácilmente serás eliminada por los guerreros –agrega seguro de sus palabras el chico para enfocar su mirada fija y brillosa ante una atenta chica que da un paso hacia atrás- ellos siguen en busca de los suyos –agrega este- y a cada paso que dan, todos ellos están empezando a unirse como grupo y el punto clave es la niña con la que están, así como una vez la propia Minami los unió a todos, por eso piensa mejor en como vas a dar tu golpe

- ¿que es lo que propones Ryoma?

Pegunta con interés la pelirroja hacia el muchacho, esperando un plan perfectamente astuto por parte del ojiverde

- sin duda la única manera de poder dispersar al grupo es por medio de la "aparecida Minami"

Agrega este alejándose de la mujer para empezar a caminar hacia la puerta por la que en el sitio se encontraban para mirar de reojo a la mujer y con un tono más serio se dispone a finalizar la conversación con las última palabras antes de desaparecer

- trata de localizarla Rinka, tengo algunos planes que estoy seguro que pueden que resulten perfectamente

* * *

Se encontraban reunidos y sentados en el suelo de cierta posición: siendo el primero Kouji, de segundo Henry el joven emperador del reino, en el centro la joven castaña,junto a la chica, el joven médico Jou y de último el silencioso y tranquilo Kirhiha. Todos pendientes a la conversación que en esos momentos tenía con el reconocido sabio o maestro Guenai, que para la mayoría de los guerreros era como un tutor y maestro debido al tiempo que este los había entrenado y enseñado todo acerca de su misión ante la llegada de Minami y una vez más siendo participe ahora de la nueva elegida por los dioses

- al grano anciano ¿adonde tenemos que ir?

Cuestiona ya un aburrido Kouji que permanecía como usualmente se mostraba serio, apresurado y aburrido de tanta charla. El nombrado permanece aspirando una bocanada de su pipa para sacar el humo de su boca frente a los muchachos, quienes la mayoría permanecía interesados en saber donde se localizaba el siguiente guerrero que hacía tiempo que no veían

- muy bien… este es el lugar el valle de los dragones –agrega este con tono serio frente a los guerreros

Reacciones de parte de ellos permanecen entre sorprendidos y confundidos para enfocar su mirada en el tranquilo anciano que permanecía enfocando su mirada en cada uno de ellos

- maestro… ¿está… seguro?

Cuestiona inmediatamente el peliazul de lentes no tan confiado ante dicha ubicación o mejor dicho por otra cosa que la mayoría sabía a que se debía la ahora expresión cambiado en su amigo Kouji

- acaso… estas dudando de mí Jou –agrega el hombre frunciendo el ceño mirando fijamente al muchacho

- por supuesto que…

- ¿estas de broma verdad anciano?

Pregunta con tono serio el pelioscuro observando fijamente al susodicho que permanecía con un semblante neutro ante su cuestionamiento, apretando con fuerza sus puños para ponerse de pie sin dejar de mirar al hombre de mayor edad frente suyo

- ¿ocurre algo?

La única chica que estaba fuera de conversación se dispone a preguntar al emperador que estaba con mirada fija en la escena ante ello vuelve a mirar ahora al pelioscuro y luego al anciano, había algo que no estaba bien, sobre todo al ver la reacción del ojiazul, era como si algo lo hubiese afectado al saber que iba en busca de un guerrero en cierto lugar, acaso había algo que no estaba enterada

El pelinegro por su parte sin decir nada empieza a caminar hacia la salida ante la mirada atenta del grupo y de un callado Guenai, que simplemente permanece con la vista fija hacia otro punto y deja escapar un suspiro hondo

- sabio guenai –habla el joven Henry- no quiero dudar, pero la última vez que nos informo acerca de la ubicación de un guerrero, no nos fue nada bien ya que al final tuvimos que salir huyendo del reino Fuego

- sé a que te refieres Henry

Agrega el nombrado tomando por completo la palabra para ponerse de pie frente al resto de los jóvenes, quienes no dicen nada y permanecen en silencio esperando a que siguiera hablando

- sin embargo no olvides que los valles de los dragones permanece casi fuera del reino Fuego

Suspiro.

- no pueden perder tiempo, mucho menos Kouji

Dicha esas palabras enfoca su mirada en el grupo notando que la única chica se había retirado por completo del lugar de seguro en busca del pelinegro esboza una sonrisa estaba completamente seguro que la chica iba ser de gran ayuda para ello y para mucho más.

* * *

Sus ojos azulados permanecía fijos en la ciudad su mano derecha permanecía apoyada en el tronco de un enorme árbol sintiendo la brisa pasar en aquel instante escucha claramente como alguien da una pisada sobre una rama rompiéndola por completo inmediatamente gira a mirar hacia atrás encontrándose con la joven castaña estaba claro que en los ojos de ella se podía divisar la preocupación por él

- que bien! Partiremos aun nuevo sitio

Comenta ella con usual tono alegre mirando de reojo al chico para volver a enfocar su mirada por el valle hacia la ciudad

- parece ser que será un sitio muy interesante y una nueva aventura –dicho eso alza sus manos estirándose por completo- creo que es momento de decirle hasta luego a Ota

Silencio por parte del pelioscuro que miraba fija hacia al frente notando lo que la chica quería hacer, este simplemente sonríe de medio lado, aunque estaba seguro que ella simplemente trataba de apoyarlo, aunque el no le dijera el razón de su comportamiento

- tienes razón

La castaña voltea a mirar hacia atrás para verificar que Kouji medio sonreía como siempre solía hacerlo haciendo que ella sonría victoriosa para fijar su mirada hacia los otros tres aparecidos guerreros

- me parece que es el momento de partir Kouji

El nombrado permanece en silencio por instantes para fijar su atención en su amigo Jou, que permanece mirándolo seriamente notando que este simplemente con la mirada le decía algo que el mismo ya sabía

- si, andando, no perdamos tiempo

- por cierto…

Un repentino anciano hace presencia frente al grupo haciendo saltar por completo al grupo que sin dudar se espanta principalmente el peliazul de lentes

- oye anciano deja de hacer eso! Y tú bajate!

Exclama un tanto irritado Kouji al sentir como Jou se le había subido en brazos como si fuera un gato asustado, ante ello y sin pensarlo rápidamente Kouji deja caer de bruces al pobre de Jou al suelo, en tanto Mimi era la que estaba detrás del pelioscuro

- maestro… ¿algo más? –el callado kiriha dirige la palabra

El hombre afirma con la cabeza para hace presencia su gran báculo frente a la chica y los cuatro muchachos haciendo despertar en un destello el gran báculo cegando por completo a los presentes ante un lapso de minutos

Poco a poco la luz del día empieza a aclararse ante los ojos de los presentes para dirigir su mirada hacia al frente y detallar unos seres alados al frente suyo

- ¿que…?

- recuerden que el valle de los dragones no es un lugar visitado por nadie, los únicos capaces de poder tener la libertad de estar dentro de aquel valle son los mismos dragones y los seres con poderes sobrenaturales, como en su caso, esto seres… los llevaran por completo al mismo valle

La castaña que estaba al lado del rubio y el pelioscuro decide dar un paso para acercarse más de cerca hacia las criaturas aladas notando en cada uno una forma peculiar y distinta en ellos

- estos son seres antiguos –explica el anciano- hace mucho tiempo hubo criaturas como estás, más debido a una gran batalla estas criaturas han desaparecido casi por completo, estos son otras especies de seres que habitaban en nuestro, pero muy pocos de ellos hay, por eso te presento en estos instantes a… Halsemon, Nefertimon y Pegasusmon

Los tres seres hacen uso de inclinación frente a la muchacha como respuesta de respeto y saludo haciendo que ella sonría para dedicarse a tocar a cada ser que estaba a su al frente

- que extraño…

Era como si en algún momento de su vida sentía que conocía a aquellos seres que estaban al frente suyo o al menos había sido uso de un sueño, más esa nostalgia con tal solo tocarlo era lo que sentía

- ¿pasa algo?

Ante ello se acerca Henry notando como la chica fácilmente se había encariñado inmediatamente con los seres y fácilmente se podía ver que había una conexión entre ellos, ya que la muestra de afecto en los tres seres era igual con la joven castaña

- es mi iamginación o… -Jou permanece ido observando la escena sin más que decir

- …a diferencia de Minami, ella se ha ganado rápidamente la confianza de ellos

Finaliza aquello Kiriha. Kouji por su parte queda en silencio notando de la misma forma como Mimi había podido acercarse a esas criaturas sin ningún tipo de problema

El anciano por su parte nota como el grupo emprende vuelo hacia el valle de los dragones observando claramente como los cuatro chicos y la única chica empezaría un ardua obstáculo en aquel sitio, pero estaba claro que lo que se avecinaba era la decisión que tomaría cada uno de ellos, solo esperaba que juntos con el siguiente guerrero volviesen a salva, porque sin duda el enemigo estaba plenamente en contra de la joven que había vuelto una vez más a su mundo.


	22. El viaje al Valle de los Dragones

**El Viaje al Valle de los Dragones **

El viaje empezaba para los jóvenes que iban en busca de su nuevo compañero guerrero hacia aquel lugar llamado EL VALLE DE LOS DRAGONES cuyo ubicación se encontraba en las fronteras del reino del fuego, no se sabía que se podía encontrar en aquel sitio, ya que tenía entendido había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que habían pisado aquel Valle, los propios guerreros. Usualmente Kouji no era tan silencioso en los viajes, pero esta vez podía percibir a un pelioscuro sumamente callado, reservado y perdido en sus propio mundo ajeno a todo.

Esa actitud no era desapercibida por la joven castaña que permanecía de vez en cuando mirando de reojo a su compañero de viaje, aquello la preocupaba considerablemente, aunque no lo mostraba a simple vista por el resto, solo esperaba que cuando llegase a aquel sitio pudiera tener una pequeñoa conversación con su amigo y así al menos poderlo ayudar.

Según los cálculos del joven médico, el viaje se iba extender mediante un día y media; debido al tiempo que empezaba a formarse y aquello podía inclusive afectar a las tres criaturas aladas, quienes incluso necesitaban alimentarse y descansar lo necesario para llegar todos sanamente al Valle de los Dragones

- supongo que sería mejor encontrar un pueblo y hospedarnos ¿no lo creen?

La opinión del joven emperador llama la atención del resto de los viajeros, quiénes de seguro tenía la casi idea de tomar un descanso después de unas cuatro horas de viaje

- claro! –responde la castaña con una gran alegría- será mejor para Pegasusmon, Nefertimon y Halsemon para que descansen, deben estar muy agotados

- por mí no hay problema –dice Jou usualmente con su tono tranquilo observando al resto- y a tu Kiriha ¿qué opinas?

- lo mismo –responde este- es mejor buscar un refugio y descansar para al siguiente día

- bueno… solo nos faltaría la opinión de Kouji, hey kouji!

Silencio.

El nombrado permanece con la vista al frente sin tomar en cuentas que empezaban a llamarlo con insistencia, era como si su mente estuviera demasiado perdida en otras cosas ajenas a ellos esa reacción llama la atención del grupo en general

Suspiro por parte del peliazul. Ni modo. Tenía que usar la fuerza bruta en estos casos, porque de seguro el pelioscuro estaban muy pensativo en su pasado que de seguro ni caso le haría, así que mejor sacarlo como solía hacerlo de la forma más cruda y segura. Inmediatamente de su palma abierta hacia al frente sale un tipo de bola azul para lanzarlo rápidamente hacia el susodicho que parecía estar tremendamente ido

Era como si hubiese recibido un piedra caer en su sien para ladear su cabeza hacia un lado, palpitando una vena en su cabeza para enfocar su mirada más intimidante hacia el responsable que no dudaba que fuera aquel sujeto de lentes que le sonreía como si nada hubiese hecho para apretar su puño con fuerza

- ¿que crees que haces idiota?!

El tono de voz empleado había inmediatamente aliviado al resto ya que se trataba el Kouji de siempre para notar como este tenía ganar de tirársele encima al peliazul

- y me llamas idiota a mí –responde el joven para medio sonreír- yo no soy el que está como un idiota mirando hacia la nada y no responde a los llamados

Aquel comentario hace que el chico se sonroje de la vergüenza para desviar su mirada a otro punto, diablos! Se había dejado perder por sus recuerdos y pensamientos

- en fin… vamos a buscar un lugar para descansar

Comenta este intentando romper el silencio en el grupo, aunque ya la actitud del pelioscur ohabía logrado llamar la atención de todos ellos

- de acuerdo…

* * *

No había durado, ni media hora y un pueblo a lo lejos se veía. El lugar perfecto para aterrizar y descansar lo necesario, para luego continuar con el viaje al día siguiente.

Se sentía tan bien estar con los pies sobre la tierra ya que el viaje al aire no era del todo malo, pero preferiría mejor dar caminatas largas o simplemente estar en tierra.

En tanto Jou, Henry y Kiriha había optado por buscar un sitio adecuado para descansar tanto las criaturas como ellos, mientras que la castaña y el pelioscuro se habían quedado cuidando de los tres seres alados

- muchas gracias Halsemon, Nefertimon y Pegasusmon –agradece ella con una gran sonrisa en sus labios acariciando a cada una de las criaturas

- y ahora ¿porque les agradeces?

Cuestiona el inconfundible Kouji que estaba de brazos cruzados viendo la escena con el ceño fruncido, incapaz de comprender a la chica que estaba conversando con esas criaturas como si las conociera desde hace mucho tiempo

- porque gracias a ellos estamos sanos y salvos –responde ella- además de que… también no estén llevado hacia ese lugar

Permanece en silencio para ver como otra vez la chica conversaba como si se tratasen de personas a las criaturas haciendo que este medio sonría por la forma en como la chica actuaba de alguna forma se veía muy tierna

- ya encontramos un perfecto lugar para descansar

- que bien! –exclama la joven con gran alegría- escucharon eso –dice inmediatamente hacia los tres seres

Era como si estuvieran acorde y tuvieran ese lazo inexplicable por la castaña que los tres seres afirman con la cabeza mostrando una mezcla de alegría y agradecimiento para la chica

- veo que la señorita Mimi tiene nuevos amigos

Comenta el joven emperador con una sonrisa en sus labios observando a los tres alados empezar a caminar a la par de la chica que era guiada por Jou y Kiriha, en cambia el pelioscuro permanecía de último lugar con el

- que niña tan tonta –cruzado de brazos y con tono serio- no debería ni siquiera encariñarse, no sabemos hasta cuando estarán con nosotros

El ojiverde por su parte observa al chico de ojos azules expresarse como solía hacerlo

- supongo que tienes razón, pero oigo como si tuvieras algo celoso

Inmediatamente aquel comentario logra mostrar aun escandalizado Kouji que rápidamente trata de ocultar su sonrojo y vergüenza para mirar al emperador de cierta forma fulminante

- no digas estupideces, yo no estoy ¡celoso!

- ¿quien está celoso?

No se había dado cuenta, ni por un momento, que rápidamente tenía a la chica al lado de ellos y miraba fijamente a el haciendo que se asombre y de unos cuantos pasos atrás algo espantado por su presencia

- ¡que diablos! No estabas allá adelante!

- oye! cálmate viejo…

Grave error.

Inmediatamente recibe un buen golpe en la cabeza haciéndolo inclusive agacharse en el suelo al pobre peliazul que dice unos cuantas maldiciones por meterse inclusive el en la conversación ajena; mientras que Kouji seguía el camino junto con Kiriha

- ¿esta bien joven Jou?

- si… no se preocupe señorita. Ya estoy acostumbrado –dice este a medio llanto ya que el golpe había sido profundamente fuerte para reponerse inmediatamente sin dejar aun lado el gran chichón que tenía en su cabeza

* * *

Seguía siendo el kouji de siempre con el mal genio que siempre tenía y en esos momentos lo estaba mucho más ya que incluso mandaba lejos a cualquier otra persona que se le cruzaba en su camino o simplemente se le acercaba a piropear a la chica lo bonita que estaba

- idiotas…

Se cruza de brazos observando a varios hombres observar a la castaña que se disponía en dedicarse a estar al pendiente de las tres criaturas, quienes a gusto comían lo que la chica le entregaba para que se alimentarán

- desde que el maestro identifico la zona al que vamos –habla Kiriha que estaba con la vista en la taza que tenía en sus manos- te hemos encontrado sumamente enfocado en tus pensamientos y no solo eso, no me sorprende tu mal genio, pero está vez hay algo que te extralimita a ellos

Henry permanecía comiendo en silencio; y Jou recuesta su codo en la mesa recargando así su barbilla en su mano, observando con gracia la escena para descifrar adonde iba el rubio al verificar que este era al igual que el fácil de conocer al pelioscuro

El rubio no era de mucha charla al menos de que empezará a tener más confianza y al parecer lo estaba empezando a tener como en un tiempo atrás, ya que incluso hablaba a la ligera y directo con el demonio-humano, quién permanece en silencio escuchándolo

- Kouji… iré al grano… estás así debido a que ese lugar es donde se supone que está tu hermano

Silencio. Ellos tres sabía a lo que se refería el rubio y la reacción plasmada seria del pelioscuro mostraba que este había dado en el clavo ocasionando que el pelioscuro permanezca inmutable y sin respuesta alguna para levantarse inmediatamente de su puesto sin más que decir

Kiriha por su parte bebe un poco de su taza, Jou permanece de la misma posición suspirando levemente, Henry deja aun lado la comida para recargarse en la silla y mirar hacia el techo, en tanto una recién ingresada Mimi hace presencia observando a los chicos incluso había sido testigo cuando Kouji había salido sin siquiera responderle a donde iba

- ¿adonde fue?

Cuestiona la joven observando a cada uno de los chicos que permanecían en el mismo estado y en silencio, al parecer algo habñia ocurrido o al menos ella se lo estaba imaginando, ya que era ajena a toda conversación ya que se encontraba cuidando a las tres criaturas

- simplemente fue a tomar algo de aire, señorita, no tiene porque preocuparse

La castaña por su parte observa la respuesta de Jou para afirmar con la cabeza, pero sin disimularlo observa la salida del sitio queriendo inclusive ella comprender el estado en que se encontraba el pelioscuro aquel día

- bueno creo que es mejor ir a descansar –agrega Henry rompiendo el hielo- mañana será un día largo para seguir viajando

El resto afirma con la cabeza, dispuesto a descansar en la posada en que habían decidido descansar.

* * *

Inclusive ella era incapaz de poder conciliar el sueño, debido a que aun estaba un tanto preocupada por el pelioscuro rápidamente da uno mirada hacia la habitación cabe destacar que no estaba sola sino que los otros también dormían en diferentes camas y una de ellas se encontraba vacía. Incapaz de saber que hora es decide lo mejor ir a visitar como se encontraban Halsemon, Nefertimon y Pegasusmon; sin querer hacer ruido se dispone a levantarse de la cama para observar a los chicos descansar para salir en silencio de la habitación. No necesitaban si quiera abrir sus ojos para identificar claramente que la chica había salido de la habitación a solas.

Un silencio parco permanece en la habitación.

Kiriha permanecía con la vista aun lado de la cama, en cambio Henry miraba hacia el techo como si algo hubiese llamado la atención y Jou por su parte esboza una sonrisa para cerrar sus ojos y pedirle al dios de los sueños dormir por completo.

- ¿crees que sea correcto dejarla sola? –cuestiona Henry

- no te preocupes, no le sucederá nada –agrega por última vez el peliazul bostezando- mejor descansemos, mañana será un día largo para seguir viajando

Los otros dos chicos por su parte no responden para dedicar en hacerla caso al peliazul.

* * *

La joven sale por completo de la posada para acercarse hacia el establo donde yace las tres criaturas aladas dos de ellas estaban agachadas dormida al menos se veía en Halsemon, mientras que en Nefertimon era difícil descofrar si dormía o no, aunque este se mantenía relajado ante su respiración dando entender que si dormía, por tanto Pegasusmon era él único que estaba despierto que al verla hace un sonido peculiar moviendo de un lado al otro la cola para acercársele y acariciarlo

- oye! Aquí muchos quieren dormir

Por alguna razón la chica se sobresalta para observar detrás de las criaturas al joven pelioscuro recostado en el pasto con las manos detrás de su nuca y con ojos cerrados

- ¡Kouji! ¿qué haces aquí?

- que no ves… se supone que debería estar dormido –agrega este con tono irónico para abrir sus ojos y fijar su mirada en la chica- pero has venido a espantar mis ganas de dormir

- ¡oye! –chilla ella colocando sus dos manos en sus caderas- quién iba pensar que estabas aquí –dice con el ceño fruncido y cruzando sus brazos- se supone que este es especialmente para ellos –señala a las tres criaturas

- que yo sepa no hay reglamento alguno para no poder descansar en un establo –este se encoge de hombros – mejor cierra la boca y vete a descansar

- tonto! –exclama la chica apretando sus puños y con una intenciones de llorar

El chico por su pare mira a la chica para sentars y nota el reflejo de la chica a punto de soltar cualquier llanto haciendo que este se ponga nervioso por alguna razón

- o-oye mimi ¿qué te pasa? –dice tratando de opacar un poco su tono de voz- no- no llores mira

- IDIOTA!

Grita ella a todo pulmón dejando en el olvido a las otras tres criaturas para sonrojarse al sentirse enojada y llena de ira hacia el chico, con las intenciones de querer soltar más palabras siente como el chico inmediatamente la calla tapándole su boca, achica levemente sus ojos ante esa reacción, para sonrojarse una vez más al sentirse muy cerca del pelioscuro

Suspiro por parte del pelioscuro para soltar a la chica al darse cuenta que se había tranquilizado por alguna razón

- eres muy chillona mimi

La chica que estaba con un sonrojo frunce el ceño dejando atrás sus pensamientos para darle un golpe en la cabeza al susodicho in respetuoso hacia su persona

- tonto!

- ahora ¿que diablos hice?- cuestiona este sobándose la cabeza para gruñir

Intermitente estaban las tres seres observando la escena en silencio parecía sin siquiera hacer un sonido que interrumpiera la discusión entre esos dos, ya que se notaba que había algo más que simple riña o discusiones

Suspiro por parte de la chica.

- oye kouji…

Dejando aun lado la discusión entre ambos. La castaña decide tomar la palabra a lo que tanto le incomodaba por dentro

- ¿uhm?

El chico mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados queriendo no mirar a la joven histérica que cuando menos se lo esperaba recibia hasta golpes de ella

- no he querido preguntartelo… pero en realidad… no puedo evitarlo

Los ojos del joven empiezan abrirse poco a poco para mirar a la chica que estaba con la vista en el suelo como si algo estuviera llamando la atención

- ¿hay alguna cosas que te molesta?

- que tonterías dices –dice el pelinegro- yo estoy muy bien

Una media sonrisa es lo que sale de la chica que se dispone en alzar su mirada hacia el joven para notar plenamente su atención en ella sin poder contenerse ríe frente al chico

- oye! Y ahora porque te ríes –dice este empezando avergonzarse- que acaso tengo monos en la cabeza o en la cara –frunce el ceño sintiéndose absolutamente ofendido siendo el hazme reír de la castaña, eso en verdad, que le molestaba

- no tonto –responde ella dejando de reír- solo que… por alguna razón me di cuenta que hay algo que te está molestando o simplemente hay algo que te está inquietando una de dos

Silencio por parte del chico que permanece mirando a la joven haciendo que ella por su parte se sienta un tanto nerviosa, tal vez había sido mala idea expresarse abiertamente

- puede que sí

Los ojos de la chica se abren levemente para mirar el dejo de tono suavizante del pelioscuro y observar que en sus ojos reflejaba un sin fin de emociones mezcladas en su interior y que no lo expresaba abiertamente debido a su actitud

- kouji…

- bah! Vete a dormir –dice este recomponiéndose de su actitud arrogante para volver a recostarse- mañana tenemos un largo viaje que y ni pienso detenerme para descansar –dice este con ese tono serio- buenas noches mimi

La joven castaña por su parte se queda mirando al joven para luego levantarse por completo y empezar a caminar hacia la salida por unos instantes voltea a mirar hacia donde yace el chico notando que este ya tenía los ojos cerrados. No necesitaba preguntar más con tan solo observar claramente el reflejo en el rostro del chico mostraba que había algo que lo inquietaba, y si no estaba equivocada, podría ser que el lugar donde iban tenía que ver con la actitud que ahora tenía Kouji.

Alza su mirada hacia aquel cielo iluminado por diversas estrellas, aun faltaba mucho por conocerlo, pero no solo a él, sino también a cada uno de los guerreros , quienes guardaban muchos secretos acerca de su vida, de seguro en algún tiempo Minami, tuvo el privilegio de poder más a fondo a los guerreros en cambio ella era ajena a sus problemas y su vida privada.

Por alguna razón quería ser parte de cada uno de ellos y poder ayudarlos lo que quisiera, pero aun le faltaba demasiado por ganarse la confianza de todos ellos, principalmente el de Kouji

* * *

- señorita mimi ¿le sucede algo?

Desde la salida la chica se encontraba recostada en la espalda de Pegasusmon, pero esta vez tenía la cabeza oculta sobre sus brazos, como queriendo no mirar a nadie en ese día. Para ninguno de los guerreros era desapercibido esa reacción de la chica que se mantenía tan opaca y silenciosa

. estoy bien. Solo tengo algo de sueño joven Henry –responde ella con una media sonrisa en sus labios abriendo sus ojos y volteando a mirar al chico

Su respuesta no convencía en lo absoluto al joven peliazul que simplemente mira por instantes al otro chico de lentes, quién por su parte niega con la cabeza, en tanto el rubio permanece con la vista hacia la joven y el pelinegro miraba de vez en cuando a la chica

- señorita…

Antes de seguir insistiendo…

El sentido de la audición se activa en los cuatro jóvenes y las tres criaturas que voltean a mirar hacia atrás para percatarse de la presencia inesperada de unos extraños seres, cuya parte superior es la de un águila gigante, con plumas doradas, afilado pico y poderosas garras. La parte inferior es la de un león con pelaje amarillo, musculosas patas y rabo.

- ¿qué- que eso? –cuestiona la chica sin conocimiento de reconocer tal criatura nunca antes vista, observa como estos empezaban acercarse hacia ello y se notaba que no estaban dispuestos a simplemente jugar un rato con ellos

- esas criaturas son denominadas grifos –responde el joven de lentes arreglándoselo un poco para enfocar directamente su mirada en esos enormes seres

- maldición! son esos grifos mágicos –dice el joven pelioscuro reconociendo a las criaturas para apretar sus puños- eso quiere decir que ellos saben que vamos para allá –dice más para asimismo que para los demás- nosotros nos haremos cargo –anuncia este mirando a su compañero que estaba detrás suyo, quién afirma con la cabeza, para luego observar hacia Henry y Jou- ustedes cuiden de Mimi

- no te preocupes –dice el peliazul con una media sonrisa- siempre estoy preparado para protegerla

El pelinegro inmediatamente se empieza a parar en el lomo de Nefertimon sin quitar su visión hacia las criaturas tratándose de unos tres enormes grifos que parecían estar dispuesto a dar batalla en contra de ellos este empieza a elevarse en el aire para hacer aparecer unas cuantas bolas de luz en sus dos manos, en tanto el rubio permanecía sentado observando a los grifos

- estás listos kiriha! –cuestiona este con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

- por supuesto! –responde este mostrando así una sonrisa nunca antes vista para los presentes

Los enormes grifos vuelan rodeando a los dos chicos uno de ellos yacían sobre Nefertimon, quién es la primera que lanza su ataque contra uno de los grifos; los otros dos chicos rápidamente contraatacan lanzado sus poderes directos hacia esos enormes seres, quienes se protegen con sus alas para lanzar ellos grandes flamas de su boca

Tanto Kiriha como Kouji hace aparecer otro tipo de poderes en sus manos para lanzarlos directamente hacia el ataque del ser que chocan entre sí creando una explosión que se cubre con humo por todo el aire, el sonido parecido al de un águila se escucha claramente para los presentes haciendo aparecimiento las criaturas que salen de aquel humo

- Kouji, Kiriha cuidado!

No podía ni siquiera acercarse pero se notaba que los chicos estaban en una situación algo difícil ya que esos tremendo seres se veía que eran poderosas

Ambos chicos observan como estos seres vuelven aparecer antes Kiriha que permanecía sobre Nefertimon recibe levemente un ataque sobre su hombro derecho al ver que su ayuda había sido sorprendida rápidamente sin poder esquivar esas garras de esas criaturas

- ¿estás bien? –cuestiona Kouji observando el hombro de su amigo

- no te preocupes –agrega este- simplemente es un rasguño

El pelinegro por su parte esboza una sonrisa satisfecho por la respuesta del rubio para ponerse al frente

- bueno es mejor terminar con está absurda batalla –agrega este con tono arrogante para tronar sus dedos y colocar sus manos sobre su pecho haciendo aparecer una especie de bola blanca más grandes que las anteriores

- ni se te ocurra dejarme fuera de esto

Comenta el rubio levantándose del lomo de Nefertimon para dedicarse en volar al igual que el pelioscuro y quedarse al lado de este para hacer aparecer diversas esferas de color rojizas alrededor suyo

- no lo pensaba hacer –agrega con una sonrisa el chico- ¡estás listo!

- siempre…

Ambos al mismo tiempo y en conjunto logran que sus propios poderes se unan en uno solo para lanzarle este gran poder hacia los seres que iban directamente hacia ellos.

Una fuerte ráfaga y explosión es lo que se ve hacia los ojos de los presentes, quienes ven simplemente el humo empezando a disiparse poco a poco para verificar que los dos chicos se acercan volando con tranquilidad y una sonrisa surca en los labios de esos dos al poder acabar con esas criaturas

- vaya… hacía cuanto no veía esa combinación –opina Jou con una sonrisa

- es cierto y parecer ser que siguen siendo buenos coordinándose después de tanto –agrega con una sonrisa el peliazul

La castaña por su parte observa a los recién llegados chicos, viendo como estos se encontraban tranquilos y con una sonrisa satisfecho de haber eliminado a esos grifos

- ¿están bien? Kouji… Kiriha…

- bah! Eso fue muy fácil –con tono arrogante este

- si –afirma este tranquilamente-

La castaña por su parte se tranquiliza más observa que el rubio tenía una herida en su hombro rápidamente le pide a Pegasusmon que la lleve hasta el rubio para sostener el brazo del chico

- ¿estas… herido?

El rubio de ojo azules abre sorpresivo su vista para observar a la chica que se había acercado notando su herida, pero lo que más le sorprendía era la forma en que había tomado su brazo y le hablaba con mucha preocupación ante ese hecho

- …estoy…

La castaña por su parte se dedica en buscar algo de su bolsillo para sacar un pañuelo de color rosado y dedicarse en envolver con ella el hombro lastimado del chico esperando que está herida no se siguiera sangrando. Realmente le había costado no preocuparse por ellos, aunque no conociera al rubio, solo quería verlo bien y ayudarlo en lo que pudiese.

- ¡ya está!

- gra-gracias

Esas había sido las primeras palabras de agradecimiento del rubio de ojos azules hacia la chica haciendo que ella lo mire por momentos para luego brindarle una sonrisa dulce y feliz, ya que al menos había podido tener el privilegio de haber interactuado de manera corta con el chico

- bueno… es hora de seguir con el viaje

Ante las palabras de Jou y notar la expresión en el rostro del rubio, no dudaría en que muy pronto Kiriha admitiría por completo a la joven que estaba con todos ellos.

* * *

El grupo decide seguir con el viaje solo les faltaba muy poco para llegar a dicho lugar, en el trayecto el rubio de ojos azules de vez en cuando veía su hombro que estaba vendado por un pañuelo de la castaña, había sido algo diferente ya que sentía una plena calidez en el pañuelo de la chica y sentir una esencia de pureza y paz dentro de ella al parecer ni la chica se daba cuenta que inclusive su propio poder podía ser reflejado en sus cosas personales y purificarlas de tal manera como lo estaba haciendo con su hombro, ya que ahora que se daba cuenta ya no le dolía del todo, es como si ese pañuelo estuviera curando la herida.

- hemos llegado

El anuncio llega hacia los oídos de la castaña que se encontraba detrás del pelioscuro para observar al frente una enorme montaña cubierta por una cortina de neblina dispersa en todo el sitio para ver como poco a poco empiezan a bajar en picada hacia tierra firme.

* * *

**Al fin actualizando esta historia.**

**Bueno saludos a todas las que leen mis fics. Bueno se me hace difícil debido a que en verdad se daño la laptop y ahora tengo que esperar que compre otro y lamentablemente tengo que usar la de mi hermano en vez de en cuando -.- **

**_Erza Fullbuster LOVE_**: **bueno acerca del mimato, supongo que habrá y exactamente pensaba en poner a Kouji celoso en ver a Mimi con aquel guapo rubio de ojos azulados. **

**_Adrit126_**: ** Bueno como ya sabes se me esta siendo algo difícil debido a que ya no tengo como escribir las historias al tener una perdida de mi laptop casi todo el tiempo trato de actualizar a tiempo, pero se me hace difícil. Pero bueno espero te guste este nuevo capítulo y no dudes en ver siempre algo gracioso con Jou y Kouji**

****: ** bueno ya ves ahora si actualice esperando que te agrade también este nuevo capítulo. **


End file.
